All I Want Is Everything
by dg19
Summary: Danielle comes to Tulsa, looking for a certain Greaser. She meets his gang, and gets thrown into all the drama of the town, while causing her own along the way.
1. Newcomer

**I sadly do not own The Outsiders. I only own Dani.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dani's POV**

I arrived in Tulsa around noon and I had no idea where I was going. Everything looked so much different from the streets of New York. It was a lot quieter, fewer cars, fewer people. Compared to New York, it was like I was in the middle of nowhere.

I left the train station and walked around town. I passed a lot of streets with expensive looking houses. I bet there were a lot of things I could've lifted from them. I was tempted, but I kept on walking. I didn't need a thing like that on my record.

Some time later, I crossed a set of train tracks, and it was like I was in a different town. The houses looked old and worn out. I passed a couple of girls on the street corner. They had tight, skimpy clothes on and lots of makeup. It made them look cheap. And I thought I dressed pretty trashy. I was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt, not much make-up, and my hair was down. I ignored them and kept on walking.

I stopped at a place called the Dingo. I hadn't eaten since the night before, and my stomach was growling. I walked inside and grabbed a booth. I placed my bag next to me and waited for the waitress.

"Can I take your order?" she asked when she finally got to my table.

"Yeah, ya can. A cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," I said, and she walked away.

While I waited for her to come back with my food, I surveyed my surroundings. All the guys had their hair greased back. Most of them were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Most of the girls were dressed like the ones I passed earlier on the street corner.

One of the guys looked in my direction, said something to his friends, and headed in my direction. "Shit," I said under my breath.

"Hey baby. What's up?" he said.

"Just waiting for my food."

"Ya know, a broad like you shouldn't be walkin' 'round these streets alone. Why don't you come with me and we'll get to know each other better," he said, giving me a sly grin.

"Listen asshole. I could care less who you are or the dangers of these streets. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. So fuck off."

"Bitch," I heard him say as he walked away. He turned around, and I gave him a little wave.

My food finally arrived. I ate and paid the bill, with some money that I stole from that jackass's pocket. I got up and left.

I started walking the streets and passed a house with music blasting inside. I so wanted to go in. I love parties, but I had to continue my search. I passed a group of guys, and they yelled obscenities, which I ignored, at me and whistled. I stopped and flirted with them a little, which they seemed to enjoy. One of them grabbed my ass and I grabbed his arm. "Don't touch my ass." After that, I walked away.

I saw a gas station a few yards ahead and decided to stop there and ask. I walked up and there was a sign that said the DX. A boy came out of the office and walked over to me. "Can I help you?" he asked. He had greased back curly brown hair. He was tall and lean, and was wearing a DX shirt.

"Yeah, I was wondering if ya knew Dallas Winston."

"Yeah, I do."

"Could you tell me where I could find him?"

"Uhh…I don't but Soda might. Hey Soda come out here," he yelled the last part toward the office. Another boy walked out of the office and came over to us. He was extremely handsome. He had dark gold hair and dark brown eyes.

"She's lookin' for Dally. Do ya know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was at my house sleepin' off a hangover." That definitely sounded like Dallas. "What do ya need ole Dally for?"

"He's my brother and I wanted to see him."

"He's your brother?" the guy called Steve asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Dal never told us he had a sister. What's your name?" Soda asked.

"Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani."

"Well it's nice to meet ya, Dani. I'm Soda, and this Steve," he said and reached his hand out, which I shook.

Soda took out a pad of paper from his back pocket and a pencil from behind his ear and wrote something down. "Here's my address. He should be there unless he decided to get off the couch and leave."

"Thanks," I said, and turned around to start walking away.

"No problem. Nice meeting you Dani," he said, "Maybe I'll see ya later." He smiled, which caused me to smile.

"Yeah, maybe," I said and walked in the direction of the address that I had.

**Soda's POV**

Steve and I stood in the parking lot and watched Dani walk away. Steve still looked shocked by what she had said. Now that I thought about it, I could see how she was Dally's sister. They shared the same blond hair and dark blues eyes. Her eyes were a lot warmer though. She was a real looker. I hope I see her again. I probably will, considering she's Dal's sister and all.


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**Dani's POV**

I reached the address that Soda had given me. The house was on the poor side of town, but it looked decent, a lot better than the ones surrounding it. I walked up the creaky, wooden steps and knocked on the door. I heard movement inside, so I waited for someone to answer the door. A boy around the age of fifteen answered. He had light brown, almost reddish, hair and greenish grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Dallas Winston here?"

"Yeah, come inside." I stepped in the doorway. "Hold on, I'll go get him."

"Thanks."

I looked around and realized that I was in the living room. There were two boys sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. One of them looked over at me and smiled. He got up off the couch, walked over to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey babe. What do ya want ole Dally for when you can have me?"

"Eww…gross."

"Two-Bit leave her alone. She obviously doesn't want you," a girl said as she walked into the room. "You'll have to excuse him. He has a thing for blonds." I gave a small smile. "I'm Serena," she said and stuck out her hand.

"Dani." Serena had long, jet black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top.

"Dani! What're ya doin' here?" Dallas said as he walked into the living room and gave me a hug.

"Hey Dal. I needed to get away from mom. She's got herself a new boyfriend, and he's even worse than the last one."

"Oh man. Well I'm glad ya came here."

"Yeah me too."

"Uhh…would one of you two care to explain?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Pony. Dani's my sister. She stayed with our mom in New York, and I came here with our old man. We haven't seen each other in two years."

"Well are ya gonna introduce us, or just stand there?" the one who tried to hit on me earlier asked.

"Yeah sorry. Dani, that's Two-Bit, Johnny, Serena, and Ponyboy," Dallas said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"We already met," Serena said.

"Oh. Well you must be around Ponyboy's age, right?"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen."

"I'm seventeen."

"How long have you been seventeen? Last time I knew, you were fifteen."

"I was fifteen when you left with dad, and we're two years apart, which means you're 19 and I'm 17."

"You're my age then," Serena said, "Are you gonna be stayin' here for awhile?"

"I was plannin' on it."

"Great. It's gonna be so much better having another girl around this place. I'm always with the guys."

"Serena's Ponyboy's cousin. He also has two older brothers, Sodapop and Darry, but you'll meet them later."

"I met Soda already."

"Where?"

"The DX."

"Oh, then you must've met Steve."

"Yeah."

"They're all part of the gang. Well I gotta go finish gettin' ready."

"Where ya goin'?"

"Party, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Come with me and we can get ready together," Serena said.

"Okay," I said and followed her to her room.

"You can use the shower first, and I'll wait here." I nodded. "The bathroom's down the hall."

I headed to the bathroom and walked in. I took a quick shower and got out. I looked around for a towel. "Shit," I said when I didn't find one. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "Can someone bring me a towel? There's none in here."

"Here you go," Soda said, handing me a towel through the slightly opened door.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said and went back to the other room.

I dried off and went to get dressed, but realized I left my bag in Serena's room. I wrapped myself in the towel and walked out of the bathroom. I had to walk past the living room to get to Serena's room, and all the guys were in there. They all just stared at me. "What are you starin' at?" I asked them.

"Uhh…you…uhh…you look hot," Steve said.

"Thanks, I think."

"What the fuck are you wearin'?" Dallas said as he walked into the living room.

"It's called a towel, Dal. You use it to dry off. I'm sure you've used one before."

"Shut up, Dani. Stop fuckin' starin' at my sister or I'll beat your fuckin' heads in," he threatened, and they quickly turned their heads away.

I walked away angry, and Dal followed. "What the hell is your problem? If they wanna stare, let them."

"God damn it Dani, you're my sister! I don't want them seeing you half naked!"

"It's not like anything is showing!"

"I don't care! I don't want them looking at you like that!"

"Now I see why we never got along," I said and went back into Serena's room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fighting with Dallas."

"Okay, well if you want, you can pick some clothes out of my closet."

"Okay, thanks," I said and she headed to the bathroom.

I decided just to wear some of my own clothes. I went through my bag and took out a pair of tight, form-fitting jeans, which were ripped at the knees and thigh, and a black halter top. When I was dressed, I did my makeup. I brushed my hair and left it down. When I was all ready, Serena came back into her room. "I'm gonna go into the living room, and let you get ready."

"Okay."

I walked out of her room and into the living room. Soda and Two-Bit were on the couch and Steve was in the armchair. I went over and sat in Soda's lap. "Hey Sodapop."

"Hey Dani. Are you goin' to the party tonight?"

"Only if you're goin'."

"Of course I'm goin'. I wouldn't miss a party."

"I guess I'm goin' then," I said, leaning close to him. I went to kiss him but was interrupted.

"Dani, what the hell are ya doin' to Soda?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing, we're just talkin'," I said, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah right, get off of him." I sighed and slowly got up, rubbing against him as I went. I looked at him and smirked at the look on his face.

Serena came into the living room wearing a pair of short shorts, a white tank top, and a grey short hoodie. "You look hot. Who ya tryin' to impress?" Dal asked her.

"I'm lookin' at him," she said, moving closer to him. He put his arm around her. She looked around the room, and her eyes stopped on Soda. "What's wrong with Soda?" she asked.

"He's fine," I said and walked outside.

"Dani was flirting with him," I heard Dallas say.

"Are you guys ready yet? I wanna go to the party!" I yelled into the house. I didn't have much patience and I hated having to wait.

"We're comin', calm down," Serena said.

Everyone came out of the house—well everyone except Ponyboy and Johnny—and I jumped down the steps. "C'mon, let's go."

"Impatient much," Two-Bit joked.

"Yes, now let's go."


	3. The Party

**Don't own The Outsiders. I only own Dani and PreppyKrissy owns Serena**

**Chapter 3**

**Dani's POV**

We started down the street in a group. Dal still had his arm around Serena; Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were talking, and I was walking by them. "So where's this party?"

"Right around the corner," Steve said.

"Really?" He nodded.

"C'mon Soda. I'll race ya," I said and started running. I looked over my shoulder and saw Soda running after me. I slowed down so he could catch up. When he ran ahead of me, I ran after him and tackled him to the ground.

"Well, hi there," he said with a grin.

"Hey yourself," I said. I heard footsteps coming up behind us. I kissed him quickly and got up. "Gimme your hand." I took his hand and helped him up.

"You know the party's in that house," Two-Bit said, pointing, "not in the grass."

"That all depends what kinda party ya want," I said, walking by him and running my hand over his chest.

I could already hear the music blasting from inside. It was the same house that I passed earlier. I walked into the house, and the music was even louder. I loved it. Everyone else followed behind me. I went next to Dallas. "Do any of the guys have girlfriends?" I said in his ear.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow at me.

"Just wondering. Do they?"

"No, they don't, but go easy on them. I know how you are with guys, and they aren't like the ones back in New York."

"You worry too much, Dal. If you keep this up, you're gonna get wrinkles," I said, smiling, and walked away.

A lot of the guys in here sure are cute. They all look like they're having a good time, too. "Two-Bit, dance with me," I said and pulled him out onto the dance floor before he could respond.

The fast song we were dancing to changed to a slow one. Two-Bit turned around to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. "Where do ya think you're goin'?"

"I don't slow dance."

"Aww, c'mon Two-Bit. I thought you couldn't resist blonds," I said, pouting.

"Fine."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. I moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So how come you like blonds so much?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just find them attractive."

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Yeah, you're hot."

"Thanks," I said. The song ended, and I gave him a kiss and left him on the dance floor.

I walked over to the bar and saw a cute guy sitting alone. "Get me a drink?" I said to him.

He looked up at me. "Sure." I smiled and sat down next to him. He got me a drink and I thanked him. "Are ya new around here? I've never seen ya before."

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Dani." I didn't tell him my last name. When people hear the name Winston, they get scared because of Dal's police record. "What's yours?"

"Jay."

"Well, Jay, what do ya say we move over to that couch and get a little more comfortable?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the empty couch and sat down. We put our drinks down and started making out. This is exactly what I like. All the benefits with no attachments or consequences. It was going good until Jay was pulled off of me.

**Dally's POV**

I was in the corner of the room, flirting with Serena, when I saw Jay from Shepard's gang with my baby sister. I didn't mind at first, so I continued flirting with Serena. Then I saw Dani and Jay start making out and I snapped.

I went over to the couch and pulled him off of her. "Stay the hell away from my sister," I threatened.

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, my sister." He looked at Dani, and she nodded. "So stay away from her," I paused, "You're lucky Shepard's not here, or we'd both beat the shit outta ya. I'll let ya off with a warning this time, but next time…" I didn't bother to finish. I knew he got my drift. He walked away.

"God damn it, Dallas. Why did you do that?"

"I don't wanna see some guy all over my kid sister!"

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen! I'm a big girl!"

"Yeah, okay."

"You never let me have any fun!"

"Fun? It looked like he was gonna dislocate his jaw and swallow you whole!" She laughed at the thought of that. "Look, I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to the whole sister idea."

"It's okay, Dal. I missed arguing with you. I like it," I laughed, "So who's Shepard?"

"Huh?"

"You said he was lucky that Shepard wasn't here or both of ya would beat the shit outta him. So who's Shepard?"

"Tim Shepard's the leader of the Shepard gang. I'm kinda friends with him."

"Oh, so why isn't he here now?"

"He's in the cooler."

"Tuff enough. What he do?"

"Robbed a gas station."

"Fascinating. How long he in for?"

"Three months, and when he gets out, I don't want ya messin' with him."

"Don't worry. I won't mess with him…much." I smiled and so did she.

"You better not."

"C'mon, let's go find the guys," she said, getting up off the couch.

"Okay," I said and followed her to the corner of the room.

"Is everything okay? I saw you threatening Jay."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little misunderstanding."

"It didn't look or sound little," Two-Bit said, and I hit him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"For bein' born. Now, shut up."

"Well me and Dal are gonna head back to the house," Serena said, "Anyone else comin'?"

"I'm stayin' here," Dani said.

"Me too," Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit said simultaneously.

"Okay," I said, giving them all a strange look. "Don't stay out all night," I said, addressing Dani.

"Stop worrying," was the reply I got.

Serena and I walked out of the building and headed towards the Curtis'. "Well that was strange."

"Yeah, they were like love-sick puppies." She grinned. "No one finds out I said that, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But you're right. They were like drooling over your sister."

"Yeah, she has that affect on guys."

"So does she always flirt with that many guys at once?"

"The number varies, but yeah. She doesn't really like commitment, so she's never in relationships."

"Oh," she said as we reached the house and walked inside. Darry was sitting in his chair.

"Hey you two. Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Still at the party," I said.

"Drooling over Dal's sister," Serena finished.

"You have a sister?" I nodded. "When did she get here?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh, and why are all the guys 'drooling over her'?"

"Well, she's kinda been…" I started.

"…flirting non-stop with them, and now they all want her. And it doesn't help that she's gorgeous and with her dressing like that," she finished.

"What's wrong with the way she dresses?"

"Nothing, Dal. Forget it." I rolled my eyes.

"So the guys probably won't be here until she decides to leave the party?" Darry asked.

"Yeah. So where's Pony and Johnny?"

"Movies."

"Oh, well I'm goin' to bed. G'night Darry, Dal," Serena said.

"G'night."

**Dani's POV**

"I guess all you guys love partying, huh?" I asked after Dal and Serena left. "That's okay, because I do too," I paused, "Now, who's gonna get me a drink?"

"I will," they all said at the same time.

"How 'bout Soda and Two-Bit get drinks for all four of us, and me and Steve will wait here?"

"Okay," Steve said, and Soda and Two-Bit walked away.

"So Steve," I said, pulling him down onto the couch, so we were both sitting, "You fix a lot of cars, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"And your arms must be really sore from all that work?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How about you let me give you a massage?" I said, moving closer to him.

"Uhh…sure." I knelt behind him on the couch and started massaging his shoulders and back. I stopped when Soda and Two-Bit came back with the drinks.

"Thanks Soda," I said when he handed me one. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go meet some new people." I got up off the couch. "See you guys later," I said and walked away.

My destination was a group of guys standing on the other side of the room. I saw a couple of them eyeing me earlier so I decided to go give them some of what they wanted.

I was on my way over there when someone blocked my path. "Hey baby. How 'bout you and me go get to know each other better?"

"Eww…gross. What are you, like, thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a month."

"Hmm…you're Pony's age."

"Yeah, how do ya know Pony?"

"He's friends with my brother."

"Oh really, who's your brother?"

"Dallas Winston. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Tuff enough. He's friends with my older brother."

"Who's that?"

"Tim Shepard." Now I was interested.

"Your brother's Tim Shepard?"

"Yeah, ya know him?"

"No, I've heard of him. How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"Hmm…not bad."

"What's your name?"

"Dani. What's yours?"

"Curly Shepard."

"Well, Curly Shepard, when your brother gets outta the cooler, tell him to come find me," I said and walked away.

I headed over to the group of guys and started flirting with them. I stayed with them for about an hour until I got bored. I decided to go find the guys and go back to the house.

I found them on the couch where I had left them. "Hey guys. I'm bored. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit said, "Not much action goin' on here."

"Good, let's go."


	4. You're the Exception

**Don't own anything except for Dani. PreppyKrissy owns Serena**

**Chapter 4**

**Dally's POV**

"Good mornin' Dal," Dani said, waking me from my dreamless sleep. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and it said 7:30.

"Shut up, Dani, and let me go back to sleep. It's too early," I said, closing my eyes again.

"C'mon Dally. Get up. You're gonna sleep the day away."

Dani has always been a morning person. And a night person, too, now that I think about it. Always the first one to wake and the last one to sleep.

I closed my eyes, again, and ignored her. After a few sighs, she gave up on me, and I heard her in the kitchen getting breakfast.

Dani and I had been staying at the Curtis's for the past two weeks. She's had the couch, and I had the chair. It wasn't all that comfortable, but as long as I had a place to sleep, I didn't care.

Dani and the guys have really been getting along. Well, probably because she's been flirting with all of them nonstop, except for Darry, who's too old, and Ponyboy, who's too young. She even flirts with Johnny. Not as much as she does with the other guys, but just enough to put a smile on his face and make him blush. It's nice to see him smiling so often, instead of being scared of everything.

Darry's become the father figure that she's never had. I can't tell if she likes finally having someone to lay down the rules, or if she gets pissed off at it. I think it's a little of both.

Ponyboy and Serena have become her best friends. She talks about almost everything with them. With Ponyboy, it's mostly the dreamy stuff, like sunsets and sunrises. And with Serena, it's the girl stuff, like boys, makeup, and clothes. She confides in both of them equally though.

After about fifteen minutes of these thoughts and not being able to fall back to sleep, I got up and joined Dani in the kitchen. She was eating a bowl of cereal and reading comics in the newspaper. I poured myself a bowl and started eating. Neither of us spoke for awhile.

Dani broke the silence first. "So, do you always sleep in the Curtis's living room?"

"No, mostly it's either here or Buck's, and every once in awhile I go home."

"Oh," she paused. "Is there any chance of me sleeping in a bed, instead of on the couch, anytime soon?"

"I dunno. I guess we could stay at Buck's, but you wouldn't have your own bed."

"Who cares, as long as I get to sleep in a bed." I laughed. So did she.

"So how come you came here? I can't take care of ya any better than mom did."

"Mom wasn't the problem. It was her boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"Whenever mom wasn't home, he was always hittin' on me and tryin' to get me in bed with him." I started getting mad. "And then he got abusive and started beatin' me, so I left."

"What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I was so pissed off at that moment.

"Dallas, calm down. I'm here, I'm fine. There's nothin' to worry about."

"What about mom?"

"She's fine. He would never beat on her."

"Yeah right," I said, sarcastically. "Now that you're gone, he's gonna start in on her."

"Hi Ponyboy," Dani said. I turned around, and there was Pony in the doorway. "Did we wake you?"

"Nah, I was already gettin' up when I heard you two yellin'."

"Sit down. Have some breakfast. It's your house and all."

"Well, I don't wanna interrupt."

"Nonsense Pony. We're through anyway," she said, and Pony joined us at the table.

I got up from the table and went back into the living room to put on my shoes and shirt. Then I went outside, on the porch, to smoke a cigarette. "Hey Dal."

"Hey Steve, what're ya doin' here?"

"Me and Soda got work."

"Oh. They're all inside."

"Thanks Dal. See ya."

"Bye."

About ten minutes later, I saw Johnny coming towards the house. "Hey Johnnycakes," I said.

"Hey Dal. What's goin' on man? You're up early."

"Yeah, Dani woke me up."

"Oh. So what're ya doin' today?"

"I dunno, Johnny. Probably go to the DX and the Dingo. Maybe the Nightly Double tonight."

"Tuff enough. Is Dani home?"

"Yeah, she's inside with Pony."

"Okay," he said and we both sat on the steps, smoking.

**Dani's POV**

"So Pony, how'd ya sleep?"

"Good. How 'bout you?" Pony replied.

"Okay. It'd be better if I had a bed to sleep in though."

"Why don't you ask Serena if she'll share her bed with you? I'm sure she would."

"Well if me and Dal don't sleep at Buck's tonight, maybe I'll ask her."

"Ask me what?" Serena asked, walking into the kitchen.

"If she could share your bed tonight if she and Dal don't stay at Buck's."

"Yeah, of course you can."

"Told you," Pony said.

"Shut up," I told Pony. "So it'd be okay? You wouldn't mind?" I asked, directing the questions at Serena.

"Not at all," she said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and putting some bread in the toaster.

"Hurry up Soda, you're gonna be late! Again!" Darry yelled, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Danigirl, Pony, Serena. How'd y'all sleep?" Danigirl was the nickname he had given me.

"Hey Darry. Just fine," I replied.

I heard the door slam. "Anybody home?" Steve yelled.

"Kitchen," we all yelled back.

"Hey Dani," he said, walking into the kitchen and ignoring everyone else.

"Hi Steve," I said with a smile on my face.

After a few minutes of staring at me, he spoke again. "Where's Soda?"

"Still gettin' ready," Darry answered.

After this statement, Soda walked into the kitchen wearing only a towel. "Hey Sodapop. I think you're supposed to wear clothes to work," I said, smiling.

He looked down and blushed. "Have you seen my DX shirt?" he asked Darry.

"In your closet."

"Okay, how 'bout my pants?"

"Same place little buddy," Darry answered, and Soda walked out of the room. Steve joined Pony, Serena, and me at the table to wait.

I got up and went into the living room to pick up my blanket and pillow. As I was doing this, Johnny walked in. "Hey Johnnycakes," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Dani," he said and sat down on the chair. "What're your plans for the day?"

"Umm…I don't know. What're you doin'?"

"I don't know. Probably walkin' around with Pony."

"Cool. Maybe I'll join you then."

"That's tuff."

"Yup."

"So where is everyone?"

"Kitchen."

"Oh. Pretty crowded?"

"Yeah, everyone's in there except Dal, Soda, and Two-Bit."

Steve, Soda, and Darry walked into the living room on their way to the door. "Bye Danigirl. Don't get in too much trouble today," Darry said.

"I'll try not to."

"Bye Johnny."

"Bye," Johnny said and went into the kitchen.

"We'll meet you in the truck, Dar," Soda said.

"Okay, but don't take too long," he said and walked out of the house.

"So where's our kisses like the one you gave Johnny earlier?" Steve asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave Steve a kiss on the cheek. I went to do the same to Soda, but he grabbed me, dipped me, and kissed me full on the lips. When he stopped and lifted me back up, I smiled and hit him playfully on the arm.

"You two better get goin' or you're gonna be late for work again."

"Fine, we'll go. See ya later Dani," Soda said.

"Bye." The two boys walked out of the house. I watched them, from the door, get in the truck and drive away.

I walked back into the kitchen, and Pony, Johnny, and Serena were sitting at the table. I joined them. "Anyone seen Dal?"

"He was outside when I came in. Maybe he went for a walk," Johnny said.

"Oh."

"So are you guys ready to leave?" Pony asked us.

"Hell no," I said. "Do I look ready to you?" I still had to shower, get dressed, and do my hair and makeup.

"I'm not ready either," Serena said.

"Well go get ready then. Me and Johnny wanna go," Pony ordered us.

"Yes sir," I said, playfully.

"I'm serious. We'll leave without you," he threatened.

"Fine then, Ponyboy Curtis. I'll go get ready." I got up from the table, grabbed some clothes from my bag, and went into the bathroom. Forty-five minutes later, I went back into the kitchen, ready to go.

"Good, now that you're finally out, I can go in the shower," Serena said and left. Johnny, Pony, and I went into the living room to watch TV and found Dallas sitting in the chair.

"Hey bro, where ya been?"

"Shepard's. Supposed to keep an eye on Angela and Curly for Tim until he gets out."

"Oh."

After that, we watched some show on the television until Serena joined us. "You hangin' with us today?" Pony asked her.

"I think I'm gonna hang with Dal," she replied.

"Aww, c'mon. You'll have a lot more fun with us," Pony told her.

"I highly doubt that," I said, smirking. Dally hit me in the back of the head. I glared at him. "Well, how 'bout we meet ya at the Nightly Double 'round six. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Dal said, and he and Serena walked off, his arm around her.

"So boys, where to first?"

"I dunno. DX?"

"Sure, let's go," I said and we headed in that direction.

It didn't take us long to get there, and when we did, Soda was being hassled by a group of girls.

"Hey Dani," he yelled when he saw me. All the girls turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Sodapop," I said and made my way to him and gave him a kiss. The girls shot me loathing looks and dispersed.

"Thanks," he said, "They're always here."

"No problem. Where's Steve?"

"Workin' on a car."

"Oh. So shouldn't you be workin' too?"

"Yeah," he said and grinned. "You guys want a Pepsi?"

"Sure," we all said, and Soda went inside to get four of them. He came out and handed one to each of us.

"Thanks," Pony said.

I sat down on the hood of Steve's car and drank my Pepsi. Some guys drove by and honked the horn and yelled catcalls at me. I smiled and waved at them. I guess I was attracting some attention with my looks today. And I'm only wearing shorts and a black tank top. I looked over at the gang, who were all staring at me. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just can't believe how many different guys you can get. Those were Socs that just drove by."

"Who?"

"Socs the rich kids, west side socials. Don't tell you've never heard of the Socs."

"I think Dal might have mentioned them once or twice."

"Well anyways, Socs usually don't look at us unless they're jumpin' us. But it looks like they're makin' an exception for you."

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"You were cursed with good looks just like me," Soda said, and I laughed.

"Hey guys. When'd you get here?" Steve said, coming toward us.

"Hey Stevie," I said.

"A little while ago," Johnny said, answering his question.

"What're ya doin?"

"We're discussing how me and Soda were cursed with movie star good looks."

"You, I can see with movie star good looks, but Soda…Well he's a whole other story," Steve said. Soda pretended to be offended.

"Well, we should probably let you two strong, handsome men get back to work," I said, sliding off the car.

"Work? Who has to work?" Soda asked.

"You do. How else are ya gonna by me dinner at the Dingo? C'mon Pony, Johnny. Bye guys," I said, grinning flirtatiously at Soda and Steve.

It was already one when we left the DX, and I was getting hungry. I was about to mention this, but Johnny beat me to it. "Anyone wanna get some food? I'm hungry."

"Yeah. The Dingo?" They nodded.

We headed in that direction, and after a few minutes, we noticed a blue mustang trailing behind us. "It's that car, man," Johnny said.

"What car?" I asked.

"It's the same one the Socs who beat him up were driving," Pony answered.

"Oh. Just keep walking and don't look back." Johnny was looking scared, and Pony looked slightly nervous. And I have to admit, I was kind of frightened.

The car pulled ahead of us and stopped. Four guys got out and walked over to us. The leader of the group put his arm around me and said, "Hey babe. How come you're with these greasers?"

I didn't answer right away. I looked over at Johnny and Pony, and the other three Socs were surrounding them. I thought about what Soda had said about the Socs making an exception for me and figured the Socs wouldn't hurt them if I gave them what they wanted. "Hey yourself," I said, grinning and moved closer to him. Pony and Johnny looked confused. The main Soc leaned down and kissed me, and I kissed back. I broke away. "You only get more if they don't get hurt," I said, pointing to Pony and Johnny.

"They won't. I promise," he said and continued kissing me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Socs move away from the two frightened boys.

"Hey Bob, we gotta get goin'. Cherry and Marcia will kill us if we're late," one of the other Socs said.

The one called Bob pulled away. "Yeah, okay. I'll catch you later," he said to me and they got back in their car.

When they were out of sight, Pony said, "What the hell did you kiss him for? You know what Dally would do to you if he saw that?"

"Shut up, Pony. If I hadn't done that, they would've hurt you. And remember what Soda said earlier. The Socs make an exception for me."

"Oh yeah," he paused, "I guess I should be thank--."

"Don't say it. I know," I interrupted, "Let's just go to the Dingo."

We reached the Dingo and ordered our food. It came, and we ate in silence. When we were done, we paid and left.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Johnny asked.

"Four. I checked the clock before we left."

"What're we supposed to do for two more hours?" Pony asked.

"Walk around I guess."

So that's what we did for the next two hours. Walked all over town. Well except for the West side.

When six o'clock came around, we headed to the Nightly Double. We went around back and climbed over the fence. We walked over to the seating area and met up with Dallas and Serena.

"What'd ya do today?" Dal asked us.

"Walked around, went to the DX and the Dingo," I answered.

"Anything exciting?"

"Nope. Same old, boring stuff."

After that, we watched the movie in silence, except when Pony went to get everyone popcorn.

The movie ended and we went back to the Curtis's to get some sleep. I guess we're not going to Buck's. I followed Serena to her room and shared her bed. The next morning I woke up feeling much more relaxed.


	5. So You're Tim Shepard

**I unfortunately don't own the outsiders. I do own Dani and PreppyKrissy owns Serena. And Krissy, the World Cup was an awesome game. too bad France didn't win, but w/e. It was cool, even though we didn't get a chance to argue over it. there's always the next one in 4 more years. omg. that's too long. **

**Well, everyone thanks for the reviews. R&R**

**Chapter 5**

**Pony's POV**

"Where's Dani?" Dallas asked, with anger in his voice, walking in the door.

"Kitchen," I answered.

He walked into the kitchen and immediately started yelling. "You kissed a fucking Soc? How the hell could you do that?"

I remained on the couch, not wanting to get involved. I was the only one home, besides Dani. Everyone else was either at work or out walking around town.

"Calm down. That happened like two weeks ago, and I had a reason," Dani said.

"Oh yeah! What? You run out of greasers to sleep with?"

"What? You think I sleep with all the guys I flirt with? I've never slept with any of those guys! I'm a fucking virgin!"

"Then what the hell was the reason?"

"I had to give them what they wanted! If I hadn't they would've beat the shit outta Pony and Johnny!"

"Pony and Johnny can take care of themselves!"

"No they can't Dal! They're just kids! They were scared! I was scared! We aren't like you! We get hurt!"

There was a silence coming from the kitchen and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I walked outside and sat on the porch. I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for this argument between Dani and Dally. She was trying to protect me and Johnny.

Dani came out of the house with tears in her eyes. "Hey Dani, where ya goin'?" I asked.

"The lot. You wanna come?"

"Sure."

We walked over to the lot and sat in the grass. She started crying and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her. In a few minutes, she stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Thanks Ponyboy. You're a really good friend."

"No problem. What're friends for?"

"Pony, can you give me a minute with Dani?" I heard Dallas say from behind me.

I turned around and said, "Yeah sure. I'll meet you back at the house." I got up and walked away.

**Dally's POV**

I sat down in the grass next to Dani. She wouldn't look at me. "Listen Dani. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there. I know you're not like that."

She looked at me and said, "I know. I had no choice but to kiss him. It was either that or watch them beat up Johnny and Pony. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know. Come here," I said and pulled her into a hug. When we broke apart I said, "C'mon. Let's go back to the house. Pony's probably worried about you."

"Yeah," she said, and we got up off the grass and walked to the house.

Dani went straight into the bathroom, and I heard the shower turn on. I went and sat down on the couch. Pony must've been in his room because I didn't see him anywhere.

There was a knock at the door. No one ever knocks here, they just walk right in. I got off the couch and answered the door.

"Shepard. What're ya doin' outta the cooler? I thought you were in for three months," I said, moving aside so he could come in.

"Got out early, good behavior," Tim said.

"So what brings you over to the Curtis's?"

"Curly told me your sister wanted me to come find her when I got out."

"She does? How'd he find that out?"

"She told him to come find me. He met her at some party."

"Hmm…well she's in the shower so you're gonna have to wait."

Ten minutes later, Dani walked into the living room, wearing a towel. "Jesus Christ, Dani! Put some clothes on."

"They're in Serena's room, and that's where I'm goin'," she answered.

I sighed and looked at Tim. "God damn it, Shepard. Stop starin' at my sister."

"Sorry."

Dani didn't move. "So you're Tim Shepard?"

"The one and only."

"You don't look anything like how I pictured you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know, but I expected you to look a whole lot tougher."

"Well, baby, I'm the toughest you're gonna meet." I glared at him when he called her baby.

"Dani, go get dressed, and stop starin' at her like that," I said and hit Tim in the back of the head. Dani rolled her eyes and went to Serena's room.

"What the hell did ya hit me for?"

"For starin' at Dani like that. I thought you'd be one of the guys I wouldn't have to worry about droolin' over her."

"Sorry, man, but your sister's hot."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how'd she find out 'bout me anyways?"

"I threatened Jay when I found him makin' out with her. Told him he was lucky you weren't there or we'd both kick his ass."

"Jay, from my gang?" I nodded.

"Anyways she asked where you were, and when I told her you were in the cooler for robbing a gas station, she said it was 'fascinating'."

"Tuff, so that's why she wanted me to come find her?"

"I guess, but I don't know what she'd find fascinating about a hood like you."

"You're just as much a hood as I am."

"Exactly. She's seen it all before so I don't get why she's interested all of a sudden."

"She's interested 'cause I'm not her brother," he said and grinned.

Just then, Dani came walking into the living room, wearing short, tight shorts and a low cut tank top. "Jesus Christ, Dani, what the hell are you wearin'?"

"Clothes, Dal. Everybody wears them. Even you when you're not with a girl," she replied.

"Quite the mouth on her, huh?" Tim said.

"Yeah. Where ya goin' dressed like that?"

"DX. Goin' to help Soda and Steve."

"You ain't gonna help them. You're gonna flirt with them."

"What's the difference?" she asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't want ya walkin' alone. Remember what happened before."

"I wasn't alone, remember? I had Pony and Johnny. So if you'll excuse me, I'm goin'."

"Not by yourself."

"I'll go with her. Gotta head home and check on Angel and Curly anyways," Tim said.

I just stared at him.

"She'll be fine. She'll be with me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Stop worryin'. You're gonna get wrinkles," Dani told me, smiling and walked out the door.

"See ya later Winston," Tim said.

"Don't touch my sister," I threatened. Tim smirked and walked out.

**Dani's POV**

I was already walking away from the house when Tim caught up to me. "You don't have to walk with me. I can take care of myself."

"It's no problem. I want to get to know ya a little better," he said.

"Yeah, I know what guys mean when they say 'I want to get to know ya better,' and the answer's no."

"That's not what I meant. I'm not gonna have sex with you. You're Winston's little sister. I can't do that."

I cocked my eyebrow and said, "Yeah, okay."

"So how long you been in Tulsa?"

"Umm…a little more than a month."

"How come you came here?"

"Dal and our dad are the only family I have besides my mom, and she's got herself a drunk, abusive boyfriend."

"Oh. I know how that is. My old man's actually drunk and abusive."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's no problem. I don't live with him anyway. Got my own place."

"That's good. I wish Dal had his own place. Then I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or share a bed with Serena."

"I have extra rooms at my place, so you could stay at my house if you wanted."

I cocked my eyebrow again.

"It was just a suggestion. Dal could even stay over, too."

"I'll think about it."

"So how come I was supposed to come find ya when I got outta the cooler?"

"Is that why you were at the Curtis's?" He nodded. "Hmm…well I thought it was kinda tuff that you were in there. I like the tough guys. The 'bad boy' type is my favorite."

"And you thought I was the 'bad boy' type?"

"I guess, but you really don't seem it," I said as we reached the DX.

"Dani!" Soda yelled from the door of the office.

"I guess I'll see ya later, Dani," Tim said.

"Definitely," I said and watched him walk away.

I walked over to where Soda was and said, "Hey Sodapop. Fancy meetin' you here."

"Ha ha. Funny. So what're ya doin' here?"

"Came here to help," I said and sat on the hood of a parked car.

"You have a sense of humor today. What're we gonna do with you?" Soda said, grinning.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Steve workin' on a car?"

"Yeah, he's around back."

"Hmm…and you are working on…what?"

"The cash register, pumps, and the customers."

"Mhmm…sure. Just admit that you'd rather be out here flirting with all the pretty girls than workin' on cars with Steve."

"Nope. I'm out here 'cause Steve don't need me back there."

"Mhmm…sure. Likely story."

Soda went into the office and brought out two bottles of Pepsi. "Thanks." I took a sip and saw Ponyboy coming towards the station. "Hey Ponyboy," I said, "Who's your friend?"

"Mark, this is Dani, Dally's sister," Pony answered.

"Nice to meet ya, Mark," I said, remaining on the car.

"Yeah, likewise," Mark said. He was Pony's size with golden hair and eyes.

"So Dani, what're you doin' here?" Pony asked.

"Oh, just helping out."

"Helping or flirting?"

"More of the second one," Soda answered for me. I grinned. "Dani here is a big tease," Soda explained to Mark. "She flirts and will kiss ya, but won't go any further."

"I am not a tease."

"Yes you are," Pony and Soda responded simultaneously. I just shrugged.

"So what're you doin' tonight, Pony," I asked.

"Me and Mark are goin' on the Ribbon with his brother, Bryon."

"Oh, sounds fun. What're you doin' Sodapop?"

"Me and Steve are headin' over to the Dingo with these girls."

"What about me? I thought I was you guys' girl."

"Sorry babe. You're not putting out enough for us."

I slid off the car and hit him in the arm.

"I was only kidding. Man, but we do got dates tonight."

"Well have fun, then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He looked puzzled for a minute and then asked, "Is there anything you wouldn't do?" He grinned.

"Fine then. Don't do anything Pony wouldn't do."

"Hey!" Pony said. I smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna be goin' so this sexy man over here can get back to work," I said, referring to Soda.

"Bye Dani."

"Bye Pony. Nice meeting you, Mark. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, maybe," he answered and I walked down the street.


	6. Do You Have a Girlfriend?

**Don't own The Outsiders. Only own Dani and PreppyKrissy owns Serena**

**Chapter 6**

**Two-Bit's POV**

Mickey Mouse is the greatest television show in the world! What's not to love about a black and white mouse. It catches your attention, and then you find yourself not able to look away from it. Well, that's how I feel anyway.

I was in the Curtis's living room, watching it, when Soda comes into the house, slamming the door and freeing me from my trance.

"Hey Two-Bit," he said and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Hey Soda. How was work?"

"Fine, as usual."

Dani came into the living room and sat down on my lap. "God Dani, how come you're sittin' on me and not Soda?"

"Soda now has a girlfriend and you don't."

"How do ya know I don't got a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"See told ya." I rolled my eyes, and she started talking to Sodapop. "So how was your date last week? I haven't had a chance to ask you."

"It was good. We had fun."

There was a silence. I assumed Dani was waiting for Soda to fill her in on all the details. When he didn't, she sighed and said, "What's her name? How old? What's she look like?"

"Sandy, 17, long, blond hair, blue eyes, beautiful."

"Oh, how cute. Sodapop's got himself a little girlfriend. Honey, he's growing up so fast," I said to Dani and she smacked me.

"So what did you guys do?" Dani asked.

"First we went out to eat at the Dingo, and then we went to the movies."

"Oh, and did you kiss her?"

He didn't say anything, just grinned.

"You kissed her! That's great, Sodapop! When and where?"

"Well, after the movie, we took a walk in the park and stopped at the fountain, and I kissed her."

"Oh, that's so romantic." I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's time you stopped butting into Soda's personal stuff," I said.

"Shut up, Two-Bit. Are you gonna go out with her again?"

"Yeah, we're goin' out tonight."

"That's cool, Sodapop. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys," Steve said, walking in the door.

"Quick Steve, run before Dani starts prying into your personal life," I said, and Dani smacked me again.

"What's with the hitting? You're gettin' more like Dal everyday," I said.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Pony, Mark, Johnny," Soda said when they walked in the door.

"Hey Mark. Long time no see," Dani said.

"Hey Dani," Mark replied.

Ponyboy walked into the kitchen. "Hey Pony, bring me a beer!" I yelled.

"Get it yourself!"

"I can't! Dani's on me!"

"Oh well! I guess you ain't gettin' one!"

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" I stood up, and Dani fell on the floor. She put a mad expression on her face. "You're fine," I said and walked into the kitchen.

**Dani's POV**

"Give me your hand," Mark said to me.

I placed my hand in his, and he pulled me to my feet. "Thanks."

"No problem."

I sat down on the couch, in the spot previously occupied by Two-Bit, and motioned for Mark to sit next to me. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen goin' on sixteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I paused. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No way. Not into commitment."

"Oh." I moved closer to him. "Me neither."

"See Mark, I told ya she was a tease," Soda said, grinning.

Mark smiled and said, "That's okay. I can deal with the flirting. It's the mushy romantic stuff I hate."

"Good. Me too," I said, practically sitting on top of him.

"Leave the kid alone, Dani. He's only fifteen," Darry said, walking into the room.

"Oh, c'mon Dar. He doesn't mind."

"How do you know?"

"Do you mind me flirting with you?" I asked Mark.

"No."

"See, told ya." I turned to face Darry.

I moved over onto Mark's lap and whispered some seductive phrases in his ear, and he did the same to me. I giggled afterwards. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he gave me an even longer one.

"Jesus Christ, Dani! Get off the kid! He's too young for ya," Dallas said.

I rolled my eyes and got off of Mark's lap.

"How come you ain't with Pony?" Dal asked him.

"He's in the kitchen gettin' food and I don't want none."

"Whatever. Dani just stop flirting with him," he said and sat down in Darry's chair.

"Hey Serena," I said when she walked into the house.

"Hey Dani, guys. Do you still need to get ready?"

"Yeah," I said and stood up.

"Ready for what?" Two-Bit asked as he, Steve, and Pony came into the living room.

"Ready to go out partying," Serena answered.

"Can I join you?"

"No. Girls only," I said.

"Aww, c'mon. Everyone else has plans. Soda, Steve, and Darry have dates; Pony and Mark are goin' on the Ribbon; Johnny and Dal are goin' to the Dingo. I'm all by my lonesome."

"Oh well, Two-Bit. You're gonna have to find something to do because you can't join us."

"What're ya doin' after you're done partyin'?"

"Comin' back here and doin' girl stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse us, we gotta get ready. See ya later, Mark."

"Bye Dani," he said and I followed Serena to her room.

**Pony's POV**

Mark and I were walking to his house to get a ride to the Ribbon from his brother, Bryon.

"Hey, sorry about the way Dani acted. She's a big flirt," I said, apologizing to him.

"It's no problem. I really didn't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, believe me. How could you mind a chick flirting with you when she's that hot?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't do that with everyone."

"Really? Who doesn't she?"

"Me. I'm more of a friend than someone she flirts with."

"Man, that's gotta suck. Especially since she flirts with everyone around you."

"Not everyone. She doesn't flirt with Darry."

"Well, I think he's a little old for her. So does it bother you that you're the only one?"

"Nah, I'm used to it. Besides I like my friendship with her."

"Okay man," Mark said as we reached his house, and we walked inside.


	7. Girls Night Out

**Don't own it. I only own Dani and PreppyKrissy owns Serena**

**Chapter 7**

**Dani's POV**

"So where we goin' first?" I asked as me and Serena walked down the street.

"Umm…Buck's? He's always got a party goin' on," Serena answered.

"Sure. So we'll hit Buck's, and then find some other parties, and then back to your house. How's that sound?"

"Good. Now let's get goin'."

"Hey babe," someone next to me said and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi Tim," I said after I looked over and saw who it was.

"Haven't seen you since the day I got outta the cooler."

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Busy doin' what? Flirting with guys?"

"Yeah actually. You jealous?"

"Nope."

I looked over at Serena. She gave me a 'what-does-he-want' look and I just shrugged.

"You look sexy tonight."

"Thanks Tim." I did try to look my best tonight, and I guess I struck someone's fancy. I was wearing my tight, form-fitting jeans, with the holes in them, and a red, backless halter top that showed some of my stomach. My long, blond curls were down on my shoulders.

"So where ya headed?"

"Party."

"At Buck's?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should show up later and see for yourself."

"I'll just go with you now," he said, grinning.

"Sorry Tim. You can't. Girls only in our group."

"Oh well. I'll see ya later then." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and departed.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked when he was out of sight.

"I don't know. Probably nothing new. Guys hitting on me when I'm havin' innocent fun."

"Yeah, I've noticed that," she said as we reached Buck's place.

We walked in and the music was blasting. There were a lot of people here, as usual, and a good percentage of them were cute guys.

"You want a beer?" Serena asked me.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, and she made her way through the crowd of people to the bar. I went over and sat on the couch, where Dally had caught me kissing that guy, Jay, at the first party I came to in Tulsa.

Serena came over to the couch, handed me my beer, and sat down. "Thanks," I said, "How old is Tim Shepard?"

"Nineteen. Why?" Serena said.

"Just wondering. What's his personality like? Is he a hood or just a greaser?"

"Well, he's usually nice, but he's tough when he has to be. Kinda like Dal. And I guess you could consider him a hood, but I'm not really sure."

"Hmm…he's kinda cute. I wouldn't admit it to him though. I kinda like him. He seems to relate to my life. I don't really know what to do or say around him."

"Hold up. You, Dani Winston, will flirt and kiss any guy you want, but you're speechless around the guy you sorta like. You are weird."

"I know," I said, finishing my beer. "Let's go dance."

We walked onto the dance floor and danced until we got tired. I went to get us drinks, and we sat on the couch.

"See any hot guys you would wanna hook up with?" I asked.

"I've seen plenty of hot guys, but there's only one I wanna hook up with."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. This is probably obvious, but I have a major crush on your brother."

"Oh, it's obvious to everyone, but him. He's clueless."

Serena laughed. "I just wish I knew what he was thinkin' 'bout me."

"You're probably all he ever thinks about. I see the way he looks at you."

"Oh yeah. So anyways, you see any guys you wanna get with?"

"Umm," I paused, scanning the room, "Yeah, he just walked in the door."

She looked towards the door. "Tim Shepard?" I nodded. "You wanna hook up with one of the toughest hoods in town?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? It's better to get with a guy I kinda, sorta like than with some random guy, ain't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," I said, staring at Tim.

"Go talk to him."

"I can't."

"That's ridiculous. So you're gonna wait 'til he comes over to you?"

"Yup."

"You're crazy."

"Thanks, I know. Now let's go dance," I said and pulled her to her feet and onto the dance floor.

We danced to a few songs before two guys joined us. I took the one with blond hair and blue eyes. He was definitely a greaser. Serena got his friend—a tall, dark haired boy with dark eyes.

I saw Tim sitting by the bar, so I led my guy, Troy, over to the couch across from it. Serena was dancing with her guy, Ben. I looked over at Tim, and he was staring at me. I was going to try and make him jealous. I moved onto Troy's lap and started kissing him. I looked at Tim, and he just sat there, his expression unchanging. I laid back on the couch and pulled Troy on top of me. I glanced over at Tim, and he still did nothing. Damn, what does it take to get this guy jealous?

I pushed Troy off of me and sat up. I furrowed my brow in thought. I stood up, pulled Troy to his feet, and led him to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips, and I moved my hips against him, with the rhythm of the music. I could feel Tim's eyes watching me. I turned around in Troy's arms and moved against him, his hands still on my hips. I stared back at Tim.

**Tim's POV**

What is this broad doing to me? I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier with every kiss she gives that fucking guy.

I know she's doing it on purpose, because I catch her glancing over at me every once in awhile and frown when I just stay put. It's kind of amusing watching her play this game with me.

But then she has to pull that guy onto the dance floor and start moving against him. By the way she's doing it, and by the expression on his face, I can see he's getting turned on by it. And that just makes me even more jealous.

She just stares into my eyes, without breaking her gaze, waiting for me to make a move. I don't have any idea what to do. Should I continue what I'm doing or just give into her?

I chose the latter and walked over to them.

"Hey can I cut in?" I asked and saw a smile on Dani's face, before it quickly disappeared.

"No man, find your own girl," the guy with her said.

"Umm…No. I think I like this one right here just fine.

"Listen man, I found her first. So fuck off," he said, moving in front of Dani.

I glanced at her and saw the smile spread across her face at the trouble she was causing.

"You do know whose sister you're tryin' to fuck is, don't you?"

"No, who's?"

"Dallas Winston's." He looked at Dani, and she nodded.

"Who cares? He ain't around. Now go away.

"Let's have Dani choose who she wants, huh?"

"Sure."

"So Dani, who ya pick?" I asked, both of us staring at her.

"There's plenty of me to go around," she replied. I glared at her. "Fine, I choose Tim."

"Son of a bitch," the other guy said.

I walked over to Dani and put an arm around her shoulders. "I guess ya lost, so leave."

He looked at Dani again. "Buh bye," she said and gave him a small wave. He walked away.

I looked down at her and saw a smirk on her face. "What?" I asked.

"The tough Tim Shepard was jealous," she said, dragging out the last word.

"No I wasn't. I was just protecting Winston's little sister from a jackass."

"Sure, whatever you say Shepard. You'd feel a whole lot better if you just admitted you were jealous."

"Yeah, fine. I'll admit I'm jealous. Jealous of that guy for getting to get away from you." She hit me, and I grinned.

"Dance with me," she said as another song started playing.

"I don't dance," I said and started to walk away.

She grabbed my arm and said, "C'mon Timmy. Please."

I looked at her and couldn't resist. She put her arms around my neck, and I pulled her close to me. She then started moving her hips against me, just like she had done with that jackass, and man was I enjoying it. She looked up at me and smiled. Obviously she could see my satisfaction.

She tilted her head up and leaned closer to me. I moved my head down, and our lips met. In a few seconds, I broke away. She looked confused. "I'm sorry, Dani, but I can't. You're Winston's kid sister."

"I'm not a kid," she said as I was walking away. I walked out of the house and into the cool night air.

"Dal's gonna kill you when he finds out," Curly said from behind me.

"He won't find out if no one tells him." I looked at him threateningly before walking towards my house.

**Dani's POV**

What the hell just happened? A guy has never walked away from me before. Of course, no one ever knew who my brother was, but still…

I walked over and sat down at the bar. I got a beer and drank it down quickly. How could he just walk off like that? That asshole. I gave up a possible hook up for him I grabbed another drink and drank that one down just as fast as the first.

By the fifth one—I think that's how many I've had—Serena came over to me and said, "So what happened with Tim? I saw you two together."

"He got jealous of me and Troy and made me choose between them. Of course, I chose Tim. We danced, well, I was rubbing up against him and I could tell he was enjoying it. Then we kissed, but he broke away, saying he couldn't because I was 'Winston's kid sister'," I slurred.

"Wow. That must've sucked," she paused, "How many beers have you had?"

"I don't know. I lost track."

"Let's get you home," she said, helping me to my feet. She helped me walk—well more like stagger—to the Curtis's. "Let's just hope Dal ain't here. He'll kill you if he sees you this drunk."

She helped me inside and up the stairs to her room, where I passed out on her bed, still in my clothes.


	8. Hangovers, Tomatoes, and Secrets

**I only own Dani. PreppyKrissy owns Serena**

**Chapter 8**

**Dani's POV**

I woke up the next morning with an excruciating headache. I felt as if I'd been hit by a truck. And I'm not talking about a pick up truck. I mean one of those damn eighteen wheelers.

I opened my eyes, and the brightness of the sun hurt them. I glanced at the clock, and it said eleven. I knew I had to get up. I slowly threw the blankets off of me and stood up. I walked out of the room and went straight to the bathroom, where I splashed my face with water and took some aspirin.

I walked into the kitchen and found Two-Bit eating chocolate cake and drinking beer. "Hey Dani," he said and I winced.

"Damn, do you have to be so loud?" I said, sitting in a chair across from him.

"Sorry. Hangover?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. It won't last forever. Believe me. I've had plenty."

"Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that you have."

Serena walked into the kitchen and said, "'Bout time you woke up."

"Sorry I ruined girls' night," I said. I was feeling a little guilty about getting that drunk and not getting to finish our plans for the night.

"It's okay. It wasn't a big deal. We were at Buck's longer than expected."

"Okay." I got up and went back to Serena's room to get my clothes, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

I stayed in there awhile, after I had washed, feeling the hot water on my back. Then I got out and dressed myself in shorts and a t-shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Dallas, with none other than Tim Shepard, in the living room.

"Hey Dani," Tim and Dal said.

"Hey Dal," I replied, completely ignoring Tim, and went into Serena's room. I had a right to. The guy did blow me off just last night. Why did he have to be friends with Dallas?

There was a knock at the bedroom door, interrupting my thoughts. Dallas stuck his head in. "We're all goin' to the Dingo. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." He left, and I finished getting ready.

I walked downstairs and realized when he said 'all', he really only meant me, him, Two-Bit, Pony, Johnny, and, unfortunately, Tim. When they saw me, they walked out of the house. I sighed and followed.

When we got there, we grabbed a booth in the back. Three on each side. Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dallas on one side, and Pony, me, and Tim on the other. Ponyboy knew I hated this arrangement because, on the walk over here, I told him about what happened last night.

I could feel Tim's eyes on me, so I started up a conversation with Two-Bit about tomatoes. Yes, I know, very random, but I had to do something. But this is how the conversation went:

"How come people like spaghetti sauce and ketchup, but not tomatoes?" Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know. I guess they add stuff to it," I reply.

"Do you like tomatoes?"

"No way. Do you?"

"Nope."

Like I said before, random.

The food, we had ordered, finally came and we all ate. I was eating as fast as I could so I could get out of there. I was really uncomfortable sitting next to Tim.

Eventually, everyone finished their food and we left. I walked ahead of all of them and reached the Curtis house first. I went in and sat down on the couch. Soon, the rest came in and spread themselves out around the living room—Pony and Johnny on the floor, Dally in Darry's chair, Two-Bit in the other chair, and Tim next to me on the couch. Serena soon joined us, and I asked, "Anyone wanna go play soccer in the lot?"

"Sure," they all said. I got the soccer ball, and we headed for the lot. We set up goals on either end of the field.

"Okay, who's playin'?" I asked.

"I am," everyone except Tim said.

"I ain't. I'll watch," he said and sat down on a bench.

We split up into teams—me, Pony, and Dal against Johnny, Serena, and Two-Bit. I guess these teams weren't really fair since me and Dal played soccer when we were younger, but who cares. And we won, even though we did go easy on them.

**Tim's POV**

I sat down on the bench and watched the gang play soccer. I wasn't much of a soccer person, so I declined the offer to play. Dani really was pissed at me. She won't even look at me, never mind talk to me. I shouldn't have interrupted her and Troy's thing last night, then she'd have no reason to hate me.

"She mad at ya?" Curly said, sitting next to me. Where the hell did he come from?

"Yeah. She just needs a day to cool off," I said, and the ball came flying at my head. I looked up and saw that Dani was the one who kicked it. "Okay, maybe two." Curly nodded in agreement.

Curly and I watched the game, and Dani, Dal, and Pony's team won. They were celebrating their victory. They walked over to us, and Dani's eyes went from being warm and happy one minute, to cold and hard the next.

"I'm gonna go. I'll catch ya later, Winston."

"Yeah, bye Shepard," Dal replied.

I looked at Dani one last time before walking away, and she gave me a cold look. Her eyes reminded me of Dally's, and I didn't like it.

**Serena's POV**

Tim really messed up last night. Dani's pissed. I've never seen her eyes so cold, and I must admit, it kind of scares me. Her eyes aren't even like that when she's arguing with Dally, and those arguments get pretty heated. Dani's usually like Sodapop—happy all the time. Right now, she reminds me of Dal.

I walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and her eyes softened. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said and walked in the direction of the house.

* * *

**Dani's POV**

"Where ya goin' dressed like that?" Darry asked me, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Party at Buck's."

"Ooh, I wanna come," Two-Bit said.

"Fine, let's go."

He stood up and said, "See y'all later."

We walked down the street, with his arm around my shoulders. "Well, Dani, you sure are becomin' a party girl. Two parties in two nights."

"I guess I like the night life."

"I guess so. I don't mind. I like the wild girls."

I laughed. "I'm sure you do."

We reached Buck's and went inside. We grabbed beers, and when we finished them, I pulled Two-Bit onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on my hips. And I moved against him like I had the previous night with Troy and Tim. Two-Bit seemed to enjoy it just as much as they had.

I saw Tim walk in the door. Damn, is there anywhere I can go to get away from him?Tim saw me and just watched what I was doing.

If he didn't want me, I'd be with any guy that did, and right now, that guy is Two-Bit. I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back. I pulled away and led him over to the couch, where I lay down and pulled him on top of me. We started making out, and I could feel Tim's glare on me. I ignored it and continued kissing Two-Bit.

"Winston's gonna kill ya if he finds out you've been makin' out with his sister," a voice said from above us.

Two-Bit and I looked up. "Hey Tim, and ole Dally won't find out if ya don't tell him," Two-Bit said and grinned. I just gave Tim a cold stare.

"Dani, can I talk to you?" Tim asked.

"There's nothin' to talk about. You made your point last night."

"Should I leave you two alone?" Two-Bit asked, getting off of me.

"No," I said, and Tim said, "Yes," at the same time.

"I'll be at the bar," Two-Bit said and left.

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"Listen, Dani, I'm--," Tim started.

"No, we have nothing more to talk about. You made it quite clear last night that you don't want me."

"That's not it. I _do _want you, but we can't. Your brother would kill me if we got together."

"Then he just won't find out."

"And how do you expect us to keep that a secret?"

"We sneak around behind everyone's backs."

"That ain't gonna work. When I see you, I'm gonna wanna kiss you and hold you."

"Yeah, I will too, but just think how much more exciting and passionate it will be when we're alone."

"You are right," he said and leaned in for a kiss, which I happily returned.

"Well, I'm gonna grab Two-Bit and head back to the Curtis's. So I will see you tomorrow," I said and gave him another kiss.

"Yes you will. Bright and early," he said.

"Don't count on the early part," I said and with one last kiss, I left him on the couch.

"C'mon Two-Bit, I'm ready to go," I said when I found him at the bar.

"Are ya serious? I'm not even close to bein' drunk yet," he complained.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing. And yes I'm serious, unless you want me to walk by myself."

"No, I can't let you do that or we'd both get it from Dal. Let's go."


	9. I Couldn't Resist You

**I do not own the Outsiders. I own Dani and xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tim's POV**

The next day, I woke up, showered, got dressed, and headed for the Curtis's. I couldn't wait to see Dani. Of course I can't do anything with her, but I still want to see her.

I reached the Curtis's and walked right in. "Anyone home?"

"Kitchen." They always seem to be where the food is in this house. I walked into the kitchen and found Darry making breakfast.

"Hey Tim," he said, "Have a seat."

"Thanks, so where is everyone?"

"Umm…Dal's at Buck's, Soda's in the shower, Pony's in his room, Serena's at a friends, and Dani should be down here any minute to get breakfast."

"Oh." Dani's the one I really cared about where she was. I just ignored the rest. "They all should be in here soon. Hold on." He walked over to the stairs and yelled, "Breakfast's ready!"

Soda and Pony were in the kitchen moments after the announcement. "Where's Dani?" Darry asked.

"She's comin'," Soda answered.

The screen door slammed, and someone yelled, "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit, it is, and you better get in here before Soda eats it all," Pony yelled back. Two-Bit walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate.

Shortly after, Dani came in, wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a sports bra. Does she ever have clothes on? Not that I mind or anything.She glanced at me and looked surprised to see me, then she smiled.

"G'mornin' everyone," she said.

"Mornin'," everyone replied.

"You better hurry up, Soda. You gotta be at work in ten minutes," Darry said.

"Oh, shit," he said and went to finish getting ready.

Dani grabbed a plate and sat across the table from me. Every once in awhile, she'd grin at me and wink, and then go back to eating.

Darry and Soda left for work, and Two-Bit and Pony were going to meet Johnny and Dal at the lot.

"I gotta do the dishes first," Pony said.

"Don't worry 'bout them, Pony. I'll do 'em," Dani said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go have fun."

"Okay, thanks. Bye," he said. And he and Two-Bit walked out of the house, leaving me and Dani alone.

She got up and walked over to the sink to do the dishes. I got up from my seat, wrapped my arms around her from the back, and kissed her neck.

**Dani's POV**

As soon as Tim started kissing my neck, I let out a soft moan. My neck is my weakness. And Tim was more like sucking on my neck instead of kissing it. I was definitely going to have a hickey. I hope I have enough cover up to hide it.

I put down the dish that I had in my hand, and turned around in his arms. I pressed my lips against his for a minute and pulled away. He then moved his lips to my neck, then my shoulders, then my chest, and back to my neck. And while he was doing this, I said, out of breath, "See…sneaking around…ain't…that bad." Then he moved back to my lips.

The screen door slammed. "Shit," Tim said. I moved out of his arms and pushed him away.

"Hey," Serena said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Rini. How was your sleepover?" I asked.

"It was fun. Ashley's parents weren't home so we had some guys over."

"Oh, sounds fun." I glanced over at Tim when she wasn't looking, and he had a hungry look in his eyes. I grinned and blew him a kiss.

"So how was the party? Anything exciting happen?"

"Umm…nothing new. Fist fight, lots of drunks, dancing, flirting."

"And you didn't get drunk this time?"

"Do I look like I got a hangover to you?"

She looked me over for a minute. "No." She looked around the kitchen. "Oh, hey Tim," she said, giving me a questioning look. I gave her a look that said 'I'll-tell-you-later', and she nodded.

"So what're ya doin' today?" I asked her.

"I'm meeting some friends at the Dingo. What're you doing?" she asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Me and Tim are gonna walked around town, maybe go to the DX."

"Mhmm…sure." She sat down at the table with a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk. There would be no further making out, so I went back to doing the dishes.

When Serena finished her cake, she went up to her room to change. Tim came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Still think sneaking around is fun?"

"Yes I do. It's exhilarating," I answered.

"We almost got caught."

"Almost being the key word," I said and gave him a kiss.

I moved away when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I'm leaving," Serena yelled.

"Okay, bye," I yelled back, and the door slammed closed. "I'll be back," I told Tim.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Shower."

"Can I come?" he said and moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Hmm…not this time. But maybe later we'll go over to your place," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't," I said, kissing him. "Now I'm goin' in the shower."

I went in the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out, dried off, wrapped myself in a towel, and headed for Serena's room. When I walked into the living room, Tim was sitting on the couch. He saw me and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Do you ever have clothes on?"

I giggled. "Well, I usually do when guys aren't around, and that's like ten percent of the time." He glared at me. "I'm just kidding. You just happen to be around when I'm not dressed yet."

"Well, that ain't a bad thing," he said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged mine with his. He moved one of his hands down to my thigh and started lifting up my towel.

I pulled away and shook my head. "I'm going to get dressed," I said and went upstairs.

**Tim's POV**

I sat back down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. I totally fucked that upEverything was going well, and I had to try and get more. She's probably mad at me now.

She came back into the living room, fifteen minutes later, dressed and ready to go. She looked hot in her tight jeans and pink halter top with her long, curly blond hair. I bet she'd look even better with them off. I quickly shook that thought from my mind because that kind of thing is what got me in trouble in the first place.

"Listen, Dani, I'm sorry 'bout earlier. I got a little carried away."

"No, it's okay. Forget it," she said, ignoring my gaze. "Let's just go to the DX."

"Okay," I said and followed her out of the house and down the street to the DX.

When we got there, Dallas and Johnny were there talking to Steve and Soda. Dani became her happy-go-lucky self and walked up to them. "Hey guys," she said and kissed Johnny, Steve, and Soda on the cheek.

"Hey Dani," they all replied.

"Shepard, what ya doin' with my kid sister?" Dallas asked.

"I'm not a kid," she said under her breath.

"Just keepin' her company since she didn't wanna go with Two-Bit and Pony."

"That better be all you're doin'."

"What time you guys get off work?" Dani asked.

"Six," Soda answered, "Then we got dates with Evie and Sandy."

"Oh, have fun with that."

"I'm starvin'. You guys wanna head over to the Dingo?" Dally asked.

"Sure," I said.

"See ya later," Dani said and we headed in the direction of the Dingo. Dani walked in front of me with Johnny, and I couldn't help but stare at her hips moving as she walked.

**Dani's POV**

We reached the Dingo and went to a booth in back—Me and Johnny on one side, and Dal and Tim on the other. While we were walking, I could feel Tim watching me, and I just grinned to myself.

As soon as we were seated, a waitress came over to take our order. "Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," I said.

"I'll have the same," Tim said. Dallas and Johnny pretty much ordered the same thing, except Dal got a strawberry shake and Johnny got vanilla.

Our food came, and we ate, making small talk. When I finished, I said, "I'm gonna go back to the house."

"I don't want ya walkin' by yourself," Dal said.

I looked at Tim, telling him, with my eyes, that I wanted him to come. He looked surprised at first, and then said, "I'll go with her, Winston. I gotta get back to my place anyways."

"Okay, Shepard. See ya later."

We both slid out from our seats. "Bye Johnnycakes," I said.

"Bye Dani."

I walked out ahead of Tim, and when I was far enough away from the Dingo, I walked into an alley. Tim followed me, and said, "Dani, what'd ya go this way for?"

Before he could say anything else, I pushed him up against the side of the building and kissed his lips. Then I removed my lips from his, and he said, "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was, but I couldn't resist you any longer," I said and smiled.

I had my hands on his chest, and he placed his on my hips. He kissed me again, and his tongue pressed against my lips, so I opened my mouth. He massaged my tongue with his. He moved his hands up and down my thighs. I didn't mind now that I had clothes on.

I pulled away after a good ten minutes of making out. "See you later," I said and walked out of the alley, without looking back, and to the Curtis's.


	10. First Day of School

**I'd like to thank HyDrOmAtIc, xFroza Italia 06Krissyx, and babygurl33 for the reviews. I'm glad that you like my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**Chapter 10**

**Dani's POV**

"C'mon Danigirl. Time to get up and get ready for school," Darry said, using my nickname. He is the only one who can call me that.

"Ughh…I don't see why I have to go."

"You only have a year left and then you'll be done and can do something with your life."

"I don't wanna do anything with my life. I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Danielle Marie Winston, get your ass off that couch and go get ready! Then you can go listen, read, talk, and do all that other shit you're s'posed to do at school," Dally said.

"Fine," I said, and got up and went into the bathroom. I hate going to school. Today's only the first day. I still got the whole year ahead of me. I can't wait until it's over.

When I was done with my shower, I walked out wrapped in a towel. All the guys were used to me doing this, so it didn't faze them. I walked up to Serena's room and got ready. I put on a jean miniskirt, a green polo shirt, and my white converse. I left my long, curly hair down. I put on some makeup and walked back downstairs.

"Anyone seen my other shoe?" Soda yelled.

"Top of the fridge," I yelled back.

"Thanks Dani."

"No problem."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. I sat down at the table and ate, while everyone around me hurried to get ready for work or school.

"See ya later Danigirl."

"Bye Darry. Bye Soda."

I placed my empty plate in the sink and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked out and found Pony, Johnny, Serena, Steve, and Two-Bit sitting in the living room.

"C'mon Two-Bit. We're gonna be late," I said.

"Dally's drivin' ya," he replied.

"Figures. Dallas Michael Winston, you better have your ass in that car in five minutes, or I'm driving!" I yelled.

We all walked out to the car and hopped in. Dallas was out of the house and in the car shortly after. He drove us to school, and everyone, but me, got out.

"You comin'?" Pony asked me.

"I'll meet you inside." They all continued walking. I turned to Dal. "So what do ya think of Serena?"

"I think she's a great friend for you."

"No, I mean do you think she's hot, funny, smart?"

"Yeah, she's all those things and more."

"So you like her?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You should ask her out for Friday night."

"I'll think about it. Now get outta the car and go learn something."

"Yeah right," I said, referring to the learning part. I got out of the car and headed towards the school building. I heard the tires screeching as Dal drove away. I walked inside the building and saw Mark and Pony. I walked over to them. "Hey Mark, Pony."

"Hey Dani," Mark said, "What grade you in?"

"Senior. You?"

"Sophomore." The bell rang to signal the start of classes.

"Oh, well I'll see you guys later," I said and walked to my first class, English. It passed by slowly, just like the rest of my morning classes.

When lunch came around, I walked to my locker and put my books away. I went to close it, but someone closed it for me.

"Hey Curly."

"What's goin' on between you and Tim?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well, it seems that he's been spendin' more and more time at the Curtis's."

"So what's that gotta do with me?"

"Well, it only started after he met you."

"That's not my fault. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go."

I turned around and walked away without waiting for a reply. I walked out of the building and saw the gang around Two-Bit's car. I walked over to them and said, "Hey guys. Where we headed?"

"The corner store," Two-Bit said.

"Okay," I said, hopping in his car. "Let's go."

Everyone else climbed in, and Two-Bit drove us to the store. He stopped in the parking lot, and we got out and went into the store. I walked around for awhile because I didn't feel like paying. I grabbed a Pepsi and a candy bar, and stuffed them into the pockets of my jean jacket.

I looked out the window and saw Tim motioning to me. I looked around and no one from the gang saw him. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Okay, but be back in fifteen minutes or we're leavin' without you."

"Okay." I walked out of the store and looked around for Tim. I saw him turn into the alleyway a few buildings down. I quickly went in that direction.

I turned down the alley and was immediately pushed up against the building. Tim's mouth was pressed against mine, and his hands moved all over my thighs, my skirt slightly lifting. His hand slid up my shirt, and moved up and down my side. I moaned softly into his mouth and ran my hands through his hair. He moved his mouth down to my neck and started sucking on it. I'm gonna have another hickey the size of a golf ball. I hope I have some cover up in my locker.

'How long…we been doin' this?" I asked.

"I don't know…ten minutes," he said between kissing my neck.

"I gotta go," I said, pushing him away and straightening myself out. "How do I look?"

"Sexy," he said and started kissing me again.

"Tim Shepard, stop. I really gotta go. I got school."

"Fine, bye," he said, and he looked mad.

"Aww, c'mon Timmy. Cheer up. I'll see you later." I gave him one last kiss and walked out of the alley. I popped the collar of my jacket, trying to hide the 'love marks' I knew would be on my neck.

I walked back to the store, and everyone was in the car waiting. "You just made it," Steve said. I got in the car and Two-Bit drove us back to school.

I got out and headed straight for my locker. I opened it, and, thankfully, I had some cover up in there. I looked in the mirror that hung on my locker door, and examined the 'damage.' It was definitely visible. I started applying the cover up to my neck.

"You and Tim have fun?" Serena asked from behind me.

"What?"

"Don't act stupid. I know you know what I'm talkin' about."

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I saw him motioning to you in the store."

"Oh, don't tell anyone. Dal would kill Tim if he found out."

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell. I think it's romantic that you two are sneaking around. So Romeo and Juliet."

"Let's just hope we both don't die in the end." We both laughed.

"What class do you have next?"

"Math with Mr. Lawrence."

"Me too." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and we walked to the classroom. We walked in and took seats right next to each other at the back of the room.

"I talked to Dallas about his feelings for you."

"And…what'd he say?"

"He likes you, and I told him to ask you out for Friday night."

"Oh my god! Dallas Winston _likes _me! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can anyone else in class," I said and looked at all the people staring at us. "You got a starin' problem. Mind your fuckin' business then."

"So why Friday night?"

"I wanna get together with Tim, and if you and Dal go to the movies, it will at least give me a few hours."

"So you just want me to go out with your brother so you can go make out with Shepard?"

"Well, kinda, but Dallas really does like you. Is Friday night alright? You don't have plans?"

"Friday's perfect, and even if I did have plans, I'd cancel so I could go out with the hot, sexy Dallas Winston."

"That is my brother we're talkin' about."

"Sorry."

Mr. Lawrence came in and started class, but Serena and I continued talking. "Excuse me, Danielle. What is so important that you and Miss Serena must talk about it in my class?" Mr. Lawrence asked.

"My brother," I answered.

'And who might that be?"

"Dallas Winston."

When I said this, all the Socs eyes widened. I just sat there with my cold glare, showing no emotion, and a tough look on my face. Mr. Lawrence went back to teaching, somewhat scared by my answer, and I went back to talking to Serena.

"So how long you and Tim been sneaking 'round?" Serena whispered.

"Umm…you know how a few weeks ago, you walked into the house, and me and Tim were the only ones home?" She nodded. "Well, the night before that."

"Wow, that's along time. And you haven't been caught yet?" I shook my head. "So are you like his girl now?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it. Whenever we're together, we just start makin' out."

"Oh." The bell rang at the end of class, and I went to my last boring class of the day—History. I sat through it and managed not to fall asleep. However, I did draw a picture of the gang on my notebook. It was pretty good, too.

When the final bell rang, I walked to my locker and put my books in. I checked my neck in the mirror to make sure you couldn't see the hickey, and then closed my locker. I met Serena at her locker, and we started our walk home.

On the way, Tim showed up. 'Hey Dani, Serena."

"Hey Tim," Serena answered.

"Hey Timmy," I said and smiled at him. He gave me a look because the only time I call him that is when we're alone. "She knows."

"Oh, well in that case…" He stopped, pulled me into his arms, and kissed me passionately on the lips.

I reluctantly pushed him away. "We're still in public. People can see us."

"Who cares?"

"If Dallas sees us, he's gonna kick your ass."

"Oh yeah. Forgot. I can take him though." I glared at him. "Fine," he said annoyed.

"Aww, c'mon Timmy. You really gotta start takin' my advice about lightening up." He nodded. "What're you doin' Friday?" I asked, continuing to walk.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Dally and Serena have a date, which means I'll have a few hours alone. We could get together."

He raised his eyebrows. "Where?"

"Your place? We can't go to mine, since I don't have one, and there's never any privacy at the Curtis's."

"Okay. Sounds good. Meet me at my house 'round seven?"

"Sure," I said as we reached the Curtis's street. "I'll see you Friday."

"I have to wait that long?"

"Yeah, sorry. But it will be much more sensual.'

"Okay, see ya Friday." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and disappeared down the street.

"So when do you think Dally's gonna ask me out?" Serena asked.

"Probably Friday morning. He always waits 'til the last minute to do things."

"Oh," she said as we walked inside her house.


	11. Friday

**Don't own nothing except Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena**

**Chapter 11**

**Dani's POV**

"Are ya goin' to school today?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Nah," he answered.

"C'mon Two-Bit. You haven't gone to school all week."

"So, I'll go next week."

"All week?"

"Sure."

"You promise?"

"I said I'd go, didn't I?" I glared at him. "I promise."

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, where everyone, besides Two-Bit, was eating breakfast.

"Mornin' Danigirl."

"Mornin' Dar. Dal, you drivin' us?"

"Yeah, Two-Bit won't get off his lazy ass."

"Okay," I said and went to get ready for school. I showered, put on a miniskirt and a halter top, did my hair and make-up, and went back downstairs.

When I got down there, Soda and Darry had already left for work. I was the last one to be ready, so when they saw me, they all went out to the car. Dallas drove us to school, and everybody started getting out.

"Hey Serena, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Dal asked.

She looked at me, and I smiled. "I'll meet you at my locker before lunch," I said and walked away.

**Dally's POV**

Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wait 'til the last minute to ask Serena out, but this is the only chance I'm going to have. Let's hope she doesn't already have plans.

"Yeah Dal?" she said, sitting back down.

Well, it's now or never…

"You got plans tonight?"

"No."

"Well, would ya wanna go to the Nightly Double with me?"

"Sure Dal. I'd love to."

Yes…this is great. "Okay, tuff. I'll pick ya up 'round seven."

"Okay. Can't wait," she said and got out of the car and walked away. I stayed there until she went inside, watching the way her body moved as she walked. Then I drove back to the Curtis's.

**Serena's POV**

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the last class before lunch, I went to my locker to put my books away, and then hurried to Dani's locker. She was there putting away her books and grabbing her jean jacket.

"He asked me out!" I said when I reached her.

"Well it's 'bout time. For tonight, right?" she said.

"Yeah, tonight at seven."

"That's good, cause that's when I'm goin' to Tim's."

"Well, I'm glad my date works for your schedule." We both laughed and started our walk outside. "So you meetin' Tim during lunch?"

"Nah, I'm makin' him wait 'til tonight."

"Man, he's definitely gonna be…excited then."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

We reached Two-Bit's car and climbed in. I really don't see why he just doesn't go to school since he's with us during school hours anyways. The rest of the gang climbed in, and we drove to the corner store. We got out, and I saw Shepard's gang in the parking lot a few spaces down. I elbowed Dani and nodded in that direction. She smiled and said, "I'm gonna go flirt with them."

"But what about Tim?"

"I gotta act like I always do 'round guys or someone will think something's up." I mouthed an 'oh.' Then she added, "Plus, it'll be fun to watch Tim get jealous." I laughed and she walked away.

**Dani's POV**

As soon as Serena showed me Tim and his gang, I knew this was going to be a fun lunch. I walked over to them and said, "Hey boys," in a very flirtatious way.

"Hi babe," the one I recognized as Jay said.

I walked over to him and whispered things into his ear, and he started smiling. I looked over at Tim and saw a flash of anger and jealousy in his eyes. I did this with a few more guys before walking over to Tim.

"Hey Timmy," I said, running my hand over his chest.

"It's Tim, not Timmy," he replied.

"Aww, c'mon Timmy. Why ya gotta be like that?" He looked at me, and I winked and smiled.

"Dani, get your ass over here, or we're leavin' without ya!" Two-Bit yelled from his car.

"I guess I'll see ya later boys." I blew them a kiss and walked back to the car.

Two-Bit dropped us back off at school, and I went through my last two boring classes of the week. When the final bell rang at three o'clock, I met Serena at my locker and we walked back to the Curtis's.


	12. Friday Night

**Only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena**

**Chapter 12**

**Serena's POV**

Dani and I were getting ready for our 'dates' in my room about an hour or so before seven. Dani was already dressed and was doing her hair and makeup. She had on a short miniskirt and a low-cut tank top.

I had no idea what to wear. I wanted to look sexy but not trashy. "Dani, help me!" She walked over to my closet and went through my clothes. She took out a pink miniskirt and a white tank top.

"Here. Cute and stylish, not trashy and slutty."

"Thanks." She went back to doing her makeup, and I got dressed.

"So how do I look?" Dani asked me.

"Umm…the skirt's a little short, isn't it?"

"That's the whole point. Maybe I should drag him to the Dingo instead of stayin' at his house. That'd really aggravate him, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you that long." We both laughed.

"You'd better head downstairs. Dal should be here any minute," she said.

"Okay, I will. Have fun with Tim."

"Oh, I will. Have fun with Dally. And if he gets outta control, smack him one upside the head." I laughed.

"Okay, bye," I said and walked downstairs to find Dal waiting for me.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey." I went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said. He put his arm around me, and we walked out to the car. "Whose car?"

"Buck's." I mouthed an 'oh' and got in the passenger's side. Dally got in the driver's seat and drove us to the drive-in.

He pulled into a spot and killed the engine. "So how long ya known I was gonna ask ya out?"

"What?"

"I know Dani told you I was gonna ask ya, so don't try to hide it."

"Monday."

He nodded. "So what else did she tell ya?"

"Umm…she said that you think I'm hot, funny, smart, and more, and that you liked me, and that you were gonna ask me out for Friday. But you took forever to do that."

"Oh really?" Our faces were inches apart.

"Yeah," I said, and he closed the gap. My lips connected with his, and I felt like I was in heaven. It was the best kiss I've ever had. When we pulled away from each other, I was reluctant to do so. He put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Dani's POV**

As soon as I heard Dallas and Serena drive away, I grabbed my jean jacket, went downstairs, and walked out the door. I walked down streets and around corners until I reached the Shepard's part of town. Then I walked up to Tim's house and knocked on the door.

He answered the door—shirtless. Man, it was hard to restrain myself from jumping on top of him right then and there. "Hey Timmy."

"Hey baby. Come in," he said and moved aside so I could walk through the door. He closed it and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. "Tim, stop."

"Why?" he asked, continuing to kiss my neck.

"Let's go to the Dingo. I'm hungry."

"Are you tryin' to make me wait longer?" he said and stopped kissing me.

"Yeah, I wanna see how long you'll last."

"You've made me wait all week to be with you, and now you want me to wait even longer!"

"I'll make you a deal. If you refrain from touching, kissing, or looking at me with that seductive look of yours, we'll go further than we planned."

He smiled. "Fine, deal. Let's go get some food.

He grabbed a shirt, pulled it over his head, and followed me out the door.

**Dally's POV**

It was about half way through the movie, and I was bored out of my mind. The only reason I was still watching it was Serena. I'm not really one for movies. I usually go to them, but to do _other _things besides watch it.

I looked over at Serena, and she seemed to be enjoying it. Of course, it was some lovey-dovey movie, and broads like that kind of thing. It's one of those movies where the two main characters fall in love and live happily ever after. Obviously the people that came up with this idea have never been to New York or the East Side of Tulsa. Things don't happen like that in real life.

I have to find something to do, or I'm gonna end up falling asleep. "How long have ya liked me?" I asked, figuring this was a good way to keep me awake.

"Umm…for awhile. Probably since the day I met you," she answered. Hmm…maybe this girl's gonna change my mind about the whole love thing. "How long have you liked me?"

"Since the first time we played Truth or Dare, and you were dared to make out with me."

She rolled her eyes and said, "You're a pig."

"I'm just kiddin'. Probably since we had that talk about anything and everything."

She smiled. "Now that sounds better."

I leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with mine.

When I pulled away, she remained in the same spot with her eyes closed for a second long. I smiled at that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Sure."

"Would you wear my ring?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" I took it off my finger and slipped it on hers. It was big, but I'll figure something out later to make it fit. She threw her arms around me and kissed me multiple times on the lips and cheeks.

I looked at her and said, "Wanna go in the back seat?"

**Tim's POV**

We reached the Dingo and grabbed a booth—Dani on one side, me on the other. I'm gonna win this bet if it's the last thing I do. Tonight is going to be an exciting night. I haven't touched her yet, so I'd say I'm doing pretty good.

The waitress came over and said, "What can I get for ya?"

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," Dani said.

"I'll have the same," I said, and the waitress walked away.

I looked at Dani with a look that showed no emotion. She smiled and blew kisses at me. I grinned and shook my head. Then she made these sexy, pouty faces at me, and I, reluctantly, shook my head again.

"What's it gonna take to get you to go against our deal?"

"I'm not goin' against it. I'm gonna win, and you and me are gonna be goin' at it all night long in my bed."

"That was inappropriate. I win."

"Nuh-uh. You never said nothin' 'bout sayin' things like that."

"Damn, I'm gonna have to think these things over better next time."

"No, you don't," I said as the waitress brought over our food. We ate, with Dani trying to get me to break throughout the entire meal. We finished, paid, and walked out.

**Serena's POV**

_Wanna go in the back seat…_

"Sure," I answered.

We climbed in the back, and he started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him, and he gently pushed me back, so that I was lying down with him on top of me. He put his arms on either side of me and continued kissing me.

Oh my god! I cannot believe I'm Dallas Winston's girlfriend! It's unbelievable! And now we're in the back seat, making out. Things couldn't get any better. Well, unless he told me he loved me, which isn't gonna happen.

He moved his mouth down to my neck, and I ran my hands through his hair. I let out a soft moan. Damn, why does it seem that every girl's weakness is a guy kissing her neck?He slid one hand up my shirt, and his other hand went to my thigh. We continued making out for the rest of the movie.

We got back into the front seat, and I straightened myself out. Dal started the car and drove us back to my house.

"I had a lot of fun, Dally," I said.

"Yeah, babe, me too." He leaned over and kissed me. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I kissed him one last time before climbing out of the car. I walked up the porch steps and turned around to watch him drive away. I walked into the house and went up to my room.

**Dani's POV**

We walked into Tim's house, and I stood in front of him. "You won, I'm yours. Take me, and have your way with me," I said, standing with my arms open.

"Don't mind if I do." He picked me up, wedding style, and carried me to his room. He put me back down, and then closed the door. He came over to me and pressed his lips against mine, hard. I lifted his shirt over his head and went back to kissing him. He pulled my shirt over my head and wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. Then he moved us over to the bed, removing my bra as we went. He lay me down and stood up, taking off his jeans and my skirt. (A/N they still have their underwear/boxers on) He climbed on top of me and kissed my neck, chest, and stomach.

As we were about to go all the way, I heard something slam downstairs. "Tim, what was that?"

"Nothin'," he said and went back to kissing me.

"Tim, stop. I'm serious." He stopped and listened.

"Tim ya home?" someone yelled from downstairs.

"Shit, it's Curly." He stood up and went to his bedroom door. I wrapped a blanket around me and sat there. We were both silent. "Fuck," he said as we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

I was getting very nervous. If Curly found out about me and Tim, he'd probably tell Dally. Then we'd be in trouble. I stood up and started getting dressed. "What're ya doin'?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'. I'm getting' dressed."

"Yeah I see that. But why?"

"Because I don't wanna get caught." I finished getting dressed and went over to Tim. "You go deal with Curly, and I'll see you later." I gave him a quick kiss and climbed out the window.

I walked to the Curtis's house and walked in. "Hey Danigirl. Where ya been?" Darry said from behind his newspaper.

"Party," I lied.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah, tons. I'm goin' to bed. G'night Dar." I walked up to Serena's room and found her sitting at her desk. "Hey Rini," I said and sat down on her bed.

"Hey Dani. What're you doin' home so early? I thought you and Tim would be 'catching up'."

"Yeah, we were until Curly decided to come in."

"Oh my god! Did he catch you two?"

"No, I climbed out the bedroom window."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I didn't wanna get caught. So anyways, how was your and Dally's date?"

"Good," she said, showing me her hand.

"Oh my god! Is that Dal's ring?" She nodded. "It must've been really good then. What did ya do?"

"We went to the drive-in and talked. Then he kissed me. We watched some of the movie, and he kissed me again. Then he asked me to be his girl, and we went in the back seat and made out until the movie was over."

"Wow." There was a silence in the room as we thought about the night's events.

"Dani, I have a question?"

"Yeah?"

"You two couldn't have been doin' it the entire night, so what were you doin'?

"One, we didn't do it. Came close, but were interrupted. And two, we made a deal. If he could go the entire time we were at the Dingo's without touching me, kissing me, or giving me seductive looks, I'd go a lot further with him when we got back to his house."

"And he won?"

"Yeah. As much as I tried to get him to break, he wouldn't."

She laughed. "So you actually did drag him to the Dingo?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see how long he'd last." She laughed again. "Well I'm goin' to bed. I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Okay, good night."

I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, and then I went back to Serena's room, climbed into her bed, and fell asleep.


	13. Fighting

**Don't own anyone but Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena**

**Chapter 13**

**Dani's POV**

The next morning, I woke up to screaming coming from downstairs. I got up and went down there to see what was going on.

"Darryl Shayne Curtis! You are not my father, so stop acting like it!" Serena yelled.

"No, but I'm s'posed to be takin' care of ya, and I don't want you datin' him!" Darry yelled back.

I walked into the living room, where the yelling was coming from and stood in the doorway.

"Well, that's too bad cause I am!" she yelled. "I'm dating Dallas Winston whether you want me to or not!"

"No!"

"What's wrong with her datin' my brother?"

"Your brother is with a different girl every night! Even when he was with Sylvia, he was cheatin' on her!"

"Dallas isn't gonna cheat on Serena!"

"How do you know that?"

"Cause he likes her too much to do that!"

On that note, Darry walked out of the house and went to work, without saying another word. "Thanks," Serena said.

"No problem, Rini. He's my brother as well as your boyfriend. I don't want anyone talkin' bad about him. Plus, Darry has no right to tell you who you can and can't date."

"Yeah, I know."

"So how'd he find out anyway?"

"Dally came by earlier, and Darry caught us kissing."

"Oh," I paused, "So where is everyone?"

"Soda and Steve are at work; Pony and Johnny are somewhere with Two-Bit' Dally's either at Buck's or Shepard's; and we're here." I mouthed an 'oh.'

"So I guess it's just us girls today?"

"Yeah, unless Tim or Dally come along."

"Hmm…wanna go to the DX?"

"Sure, but first I think you should get dressed." I looked down and saw that I only had on a pair of pajama shorts and a sport's bra.

"Oh yeah. I'll be back in, like, twenty."

I went into the bathroom and quickly showered. Then I went up to my and Serena's room and got dressed in a short jean miniskirt and a black halter. I did my hair and makeup and went downstairs. "I'm ready," I said.

"Okay, let's go."

We walked out of the house and down the street to the DX. When we got there, Soda and Steve were sitting outside talking to Dallas. "Hey guys," I said.

Dallas got up and went over to Serena. "Hey baby," he said and kissed her. "Listen, I heard about the fight between you and Darry, and I don't wanna be the one to come between you two."

"Don't worry about it. It's Darry. Once he gets used to the idea, he'll be fine," Serena said.

"Okay."

I sat on the hood of a car and watched the cars pass by. Serena and Dally had started making out, Soda was helping a customer, and Steve had gone into the garage, leaving me by myself. I looked around and saw a familiar face walking in the direction of the DX, and I smiled. I slid off the car as he walked up. I walked over to him, and, really close to his face, said, "Hey Tim."

"Dani." I smiled, thinking of the previous nights events.

"So what brings ya over here?" I asked, running my hand up and down his arm.

"Saw y'all over here, so I thought I'd come say hi."

"Mhmm…sure."

Dallas and Serena had stopped kissing when they heard Tim's voice. "Hey Shepard."

"Hey Winston."

"Ya know, Tim, you look really, really sexy in that shirt," I said, giving him a seductive look.

"Dani, I thought I told ya not to mess with him," Dal said.

"Yeah, and I said I wouldn't mess with him much. And this is barely doing that," I said, smirking. Dal just shook his head and started talking to Serena.

I moved closer to Tim and whispered in his ear, "I had a lot of fun last night. Next time we're gonna have to try without the interruptions." I paused for a minute. "And stop undressin' me with your eyes. You're too obvious."

He grinned and whispered, "I can't help it after last night."

I smiled. "Meet me at your house in fifteen minutes and make sure you're alone." I moved away and went back to sitting on the car.

"I'll see y'all later," Tim said, looking at me.

"Okay. Bye Tim," I said. Dal and Rini were making out again, so they didn't answer. About ten minutes later, I slid off the car and said, "I'm gonna go. I'll catch ya guys later."

"Bye Dani," Soda said, coming out of the office.

I walked away and down streets and around corners to Tim's house. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Tim answered, shirtless again. "Hey," he said, turning around and walking into the living room. There were scratch marks on his back.

"Are those marks from last night?" I asked.

"Yeah. You really like to scratch when you're screwing someone, huh?"

"I guess. Sorry."

"No problem. They're 'love marks' just like those hickeys on your neck." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm gettin' a drink. Ya want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I went into the kitchen and had a glass of water. When I went back into the living room, I found Tim lying on the couch watching TV. I turned the TV off and straddled him. "Hi there," he said.

I leaned down and kissed him. He placed his hands on my upper thighs and kissed me back. He moved his hands up my shirt and caressed my back. "Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…we…should…tell Dal," he said between kisses.

I stopped kissing him and sat up. "What?"

"I think we should tell Dal about us," he repeated.

"I don't. We're having so much fun. Why do we gotta ruin it?"

"I hate havin' to sneak around with you. You might think it's fun, but I don't. We couldn't even finish what we started last night 'cause ya didn't wanna get caught by Curly."

I got off of him and stood up. "Well maybe we shouldn't sneak around anymore. We'll just be friends. No more touching or kissing."

"Dani, I don't wanna break up with you."

"Well, I don't want Dal to know. He'll kill you if he finds out. Good bye Tim." I walked out of his house, leaving him shocked.

I walked down the street, my eyes filling with tears. I really didn't want to break up with him, but Dal will kill him if he finds out me and Tim were messing around. I don't want that to happen.

I wiped my eyes and walked into the Curtis's house. No one was home, so I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't really paying attention to what I was watching. I was caught up in my thoughts. I really shouldn't have broken up with Tim. He's right. We should've told Dally. He would've gotten used to it. Now what sucks is that I think I might actually love TimI shook the thoughts from my head. I really didn't want to believe that I broke up with a guy that I had strong feelings for.

I got off the couch and went into the kitchen. I headed straight for the refrigerator. I opened the freezer and took out a carton of ice cream. I grabbed a spoon and went back to my spot on the couch. Some love story came on, so I watched it and ate half the container of chocolate ice cream.

The door opened and slammed closed, but I just ignored it. "Hey Dani."

I looked up. "Hi Rini."

"What're ya doin'?"

"Just eatin' some ice cream and watchin' TV."

She looked at me for a minute before asking, "Are you okay?" My eyes were probably red and puffy from the tears.

"I'm fine."

"Danielle Winston, you are not fine. Now tell me what happened," she said, taking the ice cream away from me. I sat there in silence. "Did something happen with Tim?" I nodded. "I knew you should've never gotten involved with him. He's only the biggest hood in Tulsa."

"Serena, stop. It's not like that. We got in a fight, and we broke up."

"A fight about what?"

"Whether or not to tell Dallas about us." Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away.

"Oh Dani. I'm sorry," she said and pulled me into a hug.

After a few minutes, I stopped crying and pulled away. "Thanks Rini. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you later." I walked out of the house and to the lot. For some reason, I always come here to think. I lay down in the grass and thought about everything that's happened over the past few days. Sometime, during my thoughts, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark out, and the sky was filled with stars. I stood up and walked back to the house. Everyone was in the living room talking and watching TV. I walked upstairs, changed, lay down, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	14. I love you

**Only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena.**

**Chapter 14**

**Dani's POV**

Oh my god! I cannot wait for this day to be over. It's going by way too slow. The bell for lunch just rang. I got up from my seat in science class and walked to my locker. Two-Bit was waiting there for me, along with Serena.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Dani," Two-Bit said. Yes, he actually did go to school today.

"Where we goin' for lunch today?" I asked.

"Corner store," Serena said, apologetically.

"Okay, well what're we waitin' for? Let's go," I said and headed out to Two-Bit's car, with Two-Bit and Serena following me. When I got out there, no one was waiting at the car. "Where's Pony, Johnny, and Steve?"

"They ain't comin'," Two-Bit answered.

"Oh."

We all climbed in the car, and he drove to the store. He parked, and I saw the Shepard gang a few spots down. "Are you gonna be okay?" Serena said, so that only I could hear her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said and walked into the store. I walked around for awhile and stopped at the window that Tim had motioned for me through. I sighed. I'm really missing all of the lunch time make out sessions with him. Actually, I'm just missing everything about him. We haven't talked since last Saturday when we broke up. It's really depressing to be missing the person you love.

I grabbed a Pepsi and a bag of chips, and walked up to the counter to pay. I really didn't feel like trying to sneak them out. After I paid, I walked back to Two-Bit's car and climbed in the back seat. I looked over at the Shepard gang and spotted Tim in the center of the group. I sighed again and started eating. Serena and Two-Bit came over and got in the car. Lunch was almost over, so Two-Bit pulled out of the parking lot and headed for school, almost hitting a car full of Socs on the way.

We got out of the car, and Serena and I walked to math—my best subject, but worst class. It passed by slowly, with me and Serena occasionally talking. Then I went to history and daydreamed about Tim, which just made me even sadder.

The last bell finally ran, and I went to my locker to gather my books. Serena met me there, and we walked home. We went in and sat on the floor, doing our homework.

About an hour later, Dally came running into the house. He had a split lip and a black eye. "Oh, baby, what happened to you?" Serena asked.

"Never mind me. Tim's worse. Where're the guys?" Panic shot through my entire body.

"They aren't here."

"What happened? Is Tim okay?" My voice was shaky.

"Some Socs were talkin' bad 'bout you, insultin' ya and stuff, and me and Shepard started defendin' you against them, which started a fight. We were winnin' until one of 'em pulled a blade and got Shepard pretty good. Then they all ran."

"Where's Tim now?" Serena asked, knowing that I'd start crying if I talked.

"He's at the hospital, unconscious."

"Oh my god! What're we still doin' here? Let's go!" I said, running out of the house and in the direction of the hospital. Tears were streaming down my face as I ran. He's gotta be okay. I need him. It'll be all my fault if he diesI ran into the hospital and to the emergency room, with Dallas and Serena at my heels. I went up to the desk and asked, "Where's Tim Shepard's room?"

"Are you family?"

"No."

"Then I'm afraid you can't see him. You're going to have to wait for a family member to come."

"God damn it! Tell me where his fucking room is!" I was pissed. How could she not let me see him!

"Dani, c'mon. Come sit. Dally went to get Curly," Serena said, pulling me into the waiting room.

I sat down and was sobbing. Serena pulled me into a tight hug. "Rini, what am I gonna do? What if he dies? It'll be all my fault. I can't live without him! I need him! I love him, Rini!" I was hysterical.

"Ssshh…it's okay Dani. He'll be fine. Tim's a strong guy. He isn't gonna die."

Dally came into the waiting room with Curly. I stood up and went back to the desk. "Now can we go in Tim's room? He's family," I said, pointing to Curly.

"If it's okay with him." I looked at Curly and he nodded.

I ran to Tim's room and went straight to him. He was connected to machines and was unconscious. I started sobbing all over again. Dally, Serena, and Curly walked in, but I didn't acknowledge them. I was focused on Tim. "C'mon baby, wake up. I need you so much. Timmy, please wake up. I can't live without you. I love you so much. I should have listened to you, then you wouldn't be like this. C'mon baby, please, please, wake up. I love you."

**Dally's POV**

"What the hell is goin' on?" I asked.

"Dal, come with me," Serena said, trying to get me out of the room.

"No. I wanna know why the hell my baby sister just told Tim Shepard that she loved him!"

"Dallas Winston, get your ass in that hallway!" Serena yelled.

I walked out of the room, and she followed. "Are you gonna tell me what's goin' on with my sister and Shepard?"

"Tim and Dani were dating."

"What!"

"Shut up and let me finish. They were sneaking around for weeks. Tim wanted to tell you, but Dani didn't want to. She was afraid you'd hurt him if you found out. They got in a fight and broke up because of you."

I cannot believe what I'm hearing. My baby sister in love with a hood. This can't be happening.

"I know what you're think', Dal. And everyone else thinks the same about me. No one can understand why I'm in love with you. Everyone sees you as a hood, just like Tim."

"Wait, what? Did you just say you're in love with me?" Wow, was this turning out to be some day.

"Yeah, Dal, I love you. I've never said it because I didn't think you felt the same way."

I walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. "I love you, too."

She smiled. "C'mon, let's go back in there. Dani needs us right now."

I nodded, and we walked back in. Dani was in a chair, her knees to her chest, sobbing. I don't like seeing my sister like this. I went over to her and kneeled down next to her. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair. "It's okay, Dani. He's gonna be okay."

"Oh Dal. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to get mad."

"It's okay, Dani. I'm not mad. Everything will be fine."

The doctor came into the room shortly after. "Hi, I'm Dr. Parker. I've been treating Mr. Shepard. No serious damage was done to his abdomen when he was stabbed. We were able to fix that with no problem. He also has a concussion from hitting his head on the pavement, and I'm unsure how long he'll remain unconscious. It could be hours, days, even weeks. However, I am quite sure it will only be a few days."

At this information, Dani started silently crying. I pulled her into a tighter hug. "Shh…it's gonna be okay," I whispered.

"And I'm sorry to say, but visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave," Dr. Parker said.

"C-can I stay?" Dani asked.

"Are you family?"

"No, she ain't, but I am, and it's okay if she stays," Curly replied.

"Okay, then you can stay," Dr. Parker said and left the room.

I stood up. "Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, moving her chair closer to Tim's bed.

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow." I kissed the top of her head and followed Serena and Curly out of the room.

I put my arm around Serena and walked out of the hospital. "Do you think she's gonna be okay? I mean, she's in a hospital room with the love of her life, who happens to be unconscious," Serena said.

"She'll be fine. We'll go check on her tomorrow?"

"What about school?"

"She ain't goin' tomorrow. She won't wanna leave Tim's side until he wakes up."

"Oh," she said as we reached the house and walked in. Everyone was in the living room.

"Where's Dani?" Pony asked.

"Hospital."

"What?" Darry said.

"She isn't _in _the hospital. She's with Shepard."

"Why is she with Tim?" Soda asked.

I looked at Serena, and she started explaining the whole Dani/Tim sneaking around thing, from when it started to what happened tonight. They were all just as surprised as I was. "I'm goin' to bed," she said when she finished. I gave her a kiss and said, "I love you." She replied, "I love you too," and went upstairs.

**Dani's POV**

After everyone left, I sat on Tim's bed and kissed his forehead. Tears started falling down my cheeks. "C'mon Tim. Please, please wake up. I really need you. Things aren't the same without you. I love you, baby." I sat back down in my seat, lay my head on his hand, and silently cried myself to sleep.


	15. Waking Up

**Dani's my character. Serena's xForza Italia 06 Krissyx's. Everyone else is S.E. Hinton's.**

**Chapter 15**

**Dani's POV**

_I stood in front of Tim. "You won, I'm yours. Take me and have your way with me." "Don't mind if I do," he answered. Lying in his bed kissing, our clothes strewn across the floor. Him kissing my bare skin. The slamming of a door…_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes. "Hey baby sis."

"Hey Dal," I replied.

"What were you dreamin' 'bout? It's the first time I've seen you smile in a few days."

"Nothin' really, just memories."

"Oh," he paused, "So he still hasn't woken up?"

"No, but the doctor said he could hear what's goin' on, so I've been talkin' to him."

"About what?"

"The gang, his gang, school, Angela and Curly…us."

"What do ya need to tell him 'bout school for? You haven't been since last Thursday." I smiled. "Now there's the Dani I know and love."

I got up from my chair and went over to him. I sat on his lap and curled up against him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

"Of course he is. Shepard isn't gonna let a cut and a concussion kill him. He's tough." We sat in silence for awhile, then Dal spoke again. "So you love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do. Of course I didn't realize it until I had already broken up with him." He nodded. "Dally, you in love with Serena?"

"Mhmm…"

"You told her yet?"

"Yeah, last Thursday."

"Aww…Dal, that's so sweet."

"Don't let anyone else hear ya say that. I got a rep to uphold."

"Oh, don't worry. Your reputation won't be damaged."

"So who's been here to see him?"

"Well, people in Shepard's gang were here yesterday morning. And Angela and Curly were here until late last night. Angel was in tears by the time she left. She couldn't believe that her tough brother was in the hospital."

"Yeah, she really cares about him, just like everyone else around the Greaser part of town."

Three days later, Tim still hadn't woken up. I stayed with him the entire time. I didn't want to leave him just in case he woke up.

Dr. Parker and a nurse came in to change his bandages and to check his vitals. "Dani, why don't you go get a coffee or something to eat? Tim isn't going anywhere," he said.

I reluctantly left the room to get a coffee. I walked to the nearest coffee machine and got a cup. I sat down in a chair in the waiting room and drank my coffee. I threw my empty Styrofoam cup in the trash and walked back to Tim's room.

When I got there, Dr. Parker was talking. Then I heard a familiar voice answer him. The doctor moved out of the way, and I saw Tim sitting up. I ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "Baby, you're awake. You're okay. Oh my god! I was so worried."

I looked at his face, and he gave me a confused look. "Who're you?"

My happiness faded away. I moved away from him with a hurt look on my face. "You don't know who I am?"

He shook his head. "Should I?" I didn't answer. I just shook my head in disbelief and sat down in the chair.

"Do you know who you are?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Haven't got a clue," Tim answered.

"Do you know where you are?"

"By the looks of it, I'm in a hospital."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Nope."

"Well you were in a fight and were stabbed. And you've also been unconscious for a week." The doctor looked at me. "I'm afraid he has a case of amnesia. You'll be able to take him home tomorrow." I nodded. He turned back to Tim. "Well Mr. Shepard, you'll be able to be released tomorrow." The nurse and Dr. Parker left the room.

I wiped the tears that were silently streaming down my face. "Babe, come here," Tim said to me. I got up and moved my chair next to his bed. "What's your name?" he asked, wiping my tears with his hand.

"Dani."

"And how do I know a hot broad like you?"

"I'm your best friend's younger sister."

"And who would that be?"

"Dallas Winston."

He nodded. "So who am I?"

"You're Tim Shepard. One of the toughest hoods in Tulsa and the leader of the Shepard gang."

"That's tuff."

We continued talking until Dr. Parker came in to tell us that Tim needed to get some rest. I turned the light off, sat back down in my chair and fell sleep.


	16. First Day Back

**I own Dani and no one else. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena**

**Chapter 16**

**Tim's POV**

"Alright Mr. Shepard, as soon as you change you are free to leave with Ms. Winston," Dr. Parker said to me. Then he turned to face Dani and said, "Maybe if you take him around town, reintroduce him to his friends and family, it'll jog his memory." She nodded, and Dr. P. walked out of the room.

I stood up and grabbed my clothes. "I'm gonna go wait in the hallway while you change," Dani said, walking towards the door.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me. I kissed her on the lips, and she seemed to go weak at the knees. I pulled away and smirked at her reaction. "Or you could stay here," I said.

"I'll wait in the hallway," she said and walked out. Man, that's one thing I do remember—loving to kiss girls.I got dressed and walked out into the hallway, where Dani was leaning against the wall.

She stood up and started walking. I caught up to her and put my arm around her. "So where we goin' first?"

She shrugged my arm off and said, "My house. I gotta shower and change."

I raised my eyebrows. "Can I join?"

Dani seemed to think this over for a minute before saying, "No."

We walked down the street and stopped in front of a house in a run-down neighborhood. "This is the Curtis's house. It's also where I sleep and spend most of my time," Dani said and walked into the house, and I followed. "Hey guys," she said to two boys sitting in the living room.

"Hey Dani," the one with a Mickey Mouse shirt on said.

"Tim, that's Two-Bit and that's Dallas, but you usually call him Winston."

"And what do I call you?" I asked, pulling her close to me.

"_You _call me Dani. And it's probably not a good idea to hit on your best friend's younger sister when he's sitting right there." I looked to where she pointed and saw a tow-headed boy glaring at me, so I let her go. "Now you stay here, and I'm goin' to shower."

She left the room, and I sat down in the chair across from the couch. "So how ya feelin' Shepard?" the one called Dallas asked.

"I'm okay. Stomach's a little sore, and I don't remember nothin', so that kinda sucks."

Dani walked in wearing a towel. I just stared. "God damn it, Dani. Where're your clothes? Shepard doesn't need to see you half naked."

"In Serena's room, and it's not like he hasn't seen it all before." Dallas glared at her. "Not on me, I mean on other girls, well I don't know. I'm gonna go get dressed." She went upstairs.

"Did you do anything with my sister?" he said to me.

"Not that I remember, but I don't remember anything," I answered.

A few minutes later, Dani came back downstairs dressed in a pink miniskirt and a white tank top. "Ready to go meet more people?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I got up and followed her out the door.

**Dani's POV**

"So where we headed?" Tim asked.

"The Dingo. I thought you'd like some real food after being in the hospital."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

I led the way to the Dingo, and we walked inside. "So this is the Dingo?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's the best we got on the East Side." The waitress came over to take our order. "Cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake," I said.

"I'll have the same," Tim said. The waitress left, and we just sat in the booth, looking around.

Man, this is killing me. I hate having him right in front of me and not being able to touch him or kiss him. I could, but it wouldn't be the same as it was before. I should've listened to Dal and never have messed around with him. Then this never would've happened.

"So who was that guy with the Mickey Mouse shirt?" he asked.

"That's Two-Bit. His real name's Keith, but he always has to get his two bits in, hence his nickname. He's part of my gang."

"Oh, and your brother?"

"Dallas. He's part of my gang too, but he's with your gang sometimes too."

He nodded his head. "How many more people I gotta meet?"

"A lot. There's your gang, the rest of my gang, and your family."

"I got family?"

"Yeah, a younger brother, Curly, and a younger sister, Angela."

"Oh. So how'd we meet?"

"You and me?" He nodded. "Well, Dallas was tellin' me that you were in jail, and I found it interesting. Then I met your brother, and told him to have you come find me when you got out."

"I was in jail? What for?"

"Multiple times, and you robbed a gas station."

Just then, we were interrupted by a girl's voice. "Tim!" she said as she same over to us. "Baby, I haven't seen you in awhile."

Tim looked at me. "Hi Sylvia," I said with hate in my voice.

"Sylvia, huh? Why don't you sit with us?" Tim said.

I went to object, but she sat down before I could. Tim put his arm around her shoulders and whispered things in her ear that made her giggle. I could feel the hate and jealousy overcoming me, but I didn't let it show. Tim and I aren't a couple anymore. I can't control what slut he flirts with. He doesn't even know about us, so I'm just gonna pretend like nothing happened.

The waitress finally brought our food, and I ate as fast as I could. I wanted to get Tim out of there before Sylvia made one of her 'suggestions' to him. I finished, paid, and said, "C'mon Tim, we got places to go and people to meet."

"Okay." He slid out of the booth. "Bye Sylvia." I rolled my eyes in disgust and dragged him outside. It was getting late, so I headed towards his house. "So how do I know Sylvia?"

"She's the biggest whore in town so you've probably fucked her," I said, angrily. He grinned. _Pig. _"She's Dal's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," he said as we reached his house. "Whose house is this?"

"Yours," I said and walked inside. Angela and Curly were in the living room.

"Tim!" Angela yelled, running over to him and giving him a hug. "I missed you."

He gave me a quizzical look. "This is Angela, your sister, and over there is Curly, your brother."

"Hey," he said.

Angela looked at me. "He's got amnesia. Doesn't remember anything."

"Not even that you two almost-," Curly started.

"No!" I said before he could finish. "Well I'm gonna go."

"What 'bout the rest of the tour?" He pulled me against him. "You still haven't shown me my room."

"I think Angel or Curly can show you," I said and pulled away from him. "I'll be back here tomorrow, and I'll show you everything else."

"Okay, bye," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I walked out the door and towards the Curtis's. I hate his incessant flirting. He thinks it's innocent, but it's killing me that he doesn't know about us and everything we've been through.

I reached the house and walked in. "Hey Danigirl. Where ya been?"

"Hey Dar. I was showing Tim around town and reintroducing him to people."

"He's awake?"

"Yeah, but he has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything."

"Don't worry, Danigirl. He will eventually."

I nodded. "I'm goin' to bed. G'night."

"G'night."

I walked upstairs and into my and Serena's room. I changed and lay down in bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about Tim.


	17. A Sense of Familiarity

**I don't own the Outsiders.**

**Chapter 17**

**Dani's POV**

I woke up the next morning at eight o'clock. Everyone would either be at work or school. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Two-Bit was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, drinking beer, and eating chocolate cake.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey Dani. Welcome to the House of Mouse," he said.

I laughed. "You're nuts."

"You're double nuts." I laughed again.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate cake and a beer. Then I went back into the living room and sat down next to Two-Bit. 'What're ya doin' today?" I asked him.

"Nothin'," he said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "What're you doin'?"

"Acting as a tour guide for Tim. You wanna come?"

"Don't ya wanna be alone with him? I mean, you love him and all, and he just regained consciousness two days ago."

"No, I don't wanna. He doesn't know about us, and he flirts with every girl he sees. It sucks."

"Okay, I'll come."

"Good," I said, finishing up my cake. "I'm gonna go get ready." I walked to the kitchen to put my plate in the sink and to throw away my beer bottle. Then I went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I was done with that, I went upstairs and put on a pair of jeans and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt that Two-Bit had lifted for me. I threw my hair in a ponytail and didn't bother to put on any makeup.

I went back downstairs, and Two-Bit was in the same position that I left him in. "C'mon Two-Bit. Let's go. You can watch Mickey another time."

He got up and followed me out of the house. We started in the direction of Tim's house, and he said, "I like your shirt."

"You should. You swiped it for me."

"Oh yeah."

We reached Tim's house and knocked. We waited, and no one answered. I tried the door, and it opened. We walked in and no one was downstairs. "Wait here," I told Two-Bit and walked upstairs to Tim's room. I walked in and found Tim still sleeping. "Tim, wake up," I said poking him in the arm. He just rolled over and went back to sleep. "Tim, it's time to go." He didn't move. "Tim Shepard, get your lazy ass outta bed!" I yelled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of him, and then rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Hey babe," he said.

"G'mornin', Tim. It's about time you woke up. It's nine o'clock."

"You woke me up at nine?"

I smiled. "Yup. Now get your fat ass off of me and get changed."

"I don't have a fat ass," he said, getting off of me. He went to his closet and pulled out jeans and a black t-shirt. He started changing right in front of me.

I covered my eyes and said, "Could you at least wait 'til I get outta the room."

"You know ya wanna see, baby, so just look," he replied.

"Nope. I don't wanna see anything of yours."

"Yeah, sure."

"You dressed yet?"

"Yeah."

I removed my hand from my eyes and got off the bed. "C'mon, let's go." I walked out of the room and heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey Tim," Two-Bit said when we reached the living room.

"Hey," he said and looked at me.

"Two-Bit's coming with us. He should be at school, but he's ditchin' so he's with us."

We walked out of the house and down the street, me in the middle. "So where're we goin' first today?" Tim asked.

"Umm…the lot?"

"Sure, whatever that is," Tim answered.

When we reached the lot, I said, "This is the lot. We usually hang out here, play football and soccer. This is also where the rumbles take place."

"It's just an empty field."

"Yeah, well we aren't gonna rumble and hang out at the park when it's full of Socs."

"Oh. Who're those guys?" he said, pointing to three guys across the lot.

"Those guys are from your gang. C'mon, let's reintroduce you." We walked towards them, and I said, "Hey guys."

"Hey Dani, Two-Bit. Hey Tim, you're outta the hospital," Jay said.

"Yeah."

"Tim, that's Jay, Tristan, and Dean. They're in your gang." Then to the guys I said, "He's got amnesia."

"So you don't remember anything?" Dean asked.

"Nope."

"That's gotta suck," said Tristan, "especially not remembering all the girls that threw themselves at ya."

"Yeah, it does. So I'm the leader of your gang?"

"Yup."

"How many of you are there?"

"Seven. You, us three, your brother and sister, and Will."

"Well we should go. I have to show him other things," I said.

"Okay, see y'all later," Jay responded.

We walked away and headed towards the DX. "A gas station?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, two guys from our gang work here, so it's a regular hangout," Two-Bit answered.

We walked into the office, and Soda was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. He looked up and grinned. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Tim this is Sodapop, Soda for short,' I said.

"Hey Tim, great to have you back."

"Where's Steve?"

"In the garage. I'll go get him," Soda said and left.

"So is any of this looking or sounding familiar?" I asked Tim.

"Nope, can't say that it is."

I sighed. "Hey Stevie," I said as he walked into the office with Soda.

"Hey guys. Good to see ya Tim."

"That's Steve," Two-Bit said.

"How's the war wound?" Steve asked.

"It's okay. A little sore."

"Dani can take care of that." I glared at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Steve, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked and walked outside, with him behind me. When we stopped, I smacked him in the arm, hard.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Tim doesn't know that me and him went out, so don't bring it up."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Soda, Tim, and Two-Bit came outside after me and Steve's discussion. "Everything okay?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I answered.

"Except for my arm," Steve said. I glared at him. "I'm gonna get back to work. Nice seein' ya Tim."

"Yeah, bye," Tim said, and Steve walked back to the garage.

We sat around with Soda for awhile, talking. We had time to kill. I was running out of places to show him and people for him to meet. It was around noon time, and I was getting hungry. "Anyone wanna get some food?"

**Tim's POV**

"Yeah, I'm hungry," I said.

"We'll see you later Sodapop," Dani said.

"Bye," he said.

"So where're we gettin' food? The Dingo or the corner store?"

"Corner store," Two-Bit answered.

We reached the store; I got a sense of familiarity when we reached one of the windows. It was the same feeling that I got when I was lying in bed this morning with Dani. I wonder if it's something I'm remembering from before the accident. "Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This just seems familiar."

"That's great. It means you're remembering something."

"Yeah, I just wish I remembered what." We walked inside and got some food, the five-finger-discount way.

For the rest of the day, Dani and Two-Bit showed me everything else and reintroduced me to everyone else. After, Dani and I went back to my house to hang out. Two-Bit went back to the Curtis's. She stayed over until eleven and then left since she had to go to school tomorrow. I went to bed trying to remember everything that preceded the fight.


	18. Remembering

**I do not own the Outsiders. Only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena**

**Chapter 18**

**Dani's POV**

I had school yesterday so I didn't get to hang out with Tim, which is probably for the best since I can't take his constant flirting. He's actually meeting me after school today to 'hang out,' I guess.

I'll see him in about an hour. But right now, I'm in math with Serena, and we're trying to get through the class without falling asleep.

"When do ya think Tim's gonna remember everything?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon," I replied, "I don't really want him to remember everything, like our fight, but I guess that's inevitable.

"Yeah," she said as the bell rang. "I'll meet you at your locker."

"Okay, bye Rini," I said and headed to the last class of the day. I was bored out of my mind and instead of taking notes, I drew in my notebook. That's really going to get me a passing grade.

When the bell rang, I went to my locker to grab my books. I had a lot of makeup work to do, and I need all of them. I put my jean jacket on and held my books in my arms, waiting for Serena.

When she finally came, we walked outside into the cool air. Tim was waiting in front of the building for us. We walked over to him, and I said, "Hey Tim."

"Hey Dani," he replied. Then he put his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"Dal's girl," she reminded him, and he removed his arm.

"So we ready to go?" I asked. Tim nodded.

"I'm gonna wait for Steve and then head over to the DX with him," Rini said.

"Okay, we'll see ya later then," I said, and Tim and I walked towards his house.

"Do you want me to carry some of those for ya?" he asked me, referring to my books.

"Yeah, thanks," I said and handed him some of my books.

As we turned the corner onto Pleasant Street, a crimson corvette kept passing us. After awhile, it pulled in front of us. "Damn," I said. I really didn't feel like dealing with Socs today.

Five Socs climbed out of the car and surrounded us. "Hey guys, isn't this the greaser who tried to stand up for Winston's kid sister?" one of them said.

"I'm not a fuckin' kid," I said, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Well, it looks like we got his slut of a sister right in front of us."

"Leave her the hell alone," Tim said.

"And who's gonna make us?"

With that, Tim punched the Soc in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Two more went after Tim, along with the one he previously punched. The other two came after me.

_Shit,_ I thought to myself. I dropped my books and tried to avoid them. One of them grabbed my wrists, and I couldn't break his grip. I kneed him between his legs, and he dropped to the ground him pain. The other one surprised me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "Let me go, you fuckin' asshole," I demanded, angrily. He didn't listen and moved his hands over my body. "Stop!" I yelled, trying to break free.

"Tim! Help!" Tim took one last swing at the Soc he was fighting, knocking him down, and came over to help me. He pulled the guy off of me and beat him up pretty badly. Then the Socs climbed into their car and drove away.

I looked at Tim, and he looked awful. He had a black eye, a split lip, multiple cuts, and bruises. "Oh Tim, you look terrible. Does it hurt?"

"Why do you care? It didn't seem like ya did a few weeks ago when ya broke up with me," he replied with attitude.

"What? Of course I care. I was the one with you the whole time you were in the hospital! I missed school to take care of you!"

"Why was I in the hospital?"

"You were in a fight, and the soc stabbed you. You were unconscious for a week, and you've had amnesia since you woke up...You remember me breaking up with you?"

"Yeah, I do," he said and started walking towards his house.

"Tim, wait!" He stopped. I picked up my books and ran to catch up with him. "Let me at least help you clean up. Please?"

"No thanks. Go home," he said and started walking.

"C'mon Tim. We were headed to your house anyways."

"Well not anymore you're not."

I stopped walking and dropped my books. "God damn it, Shepard. Why do ya have to be so fucking stubborn?" Wow, I really sounded like Dal there.

He turned around and came close to me. Our faces were inches apart. "Me? Stubborn? You're the one that was acting stubborn! You broke up with me so you wouldn't have to tell Dallas!"

"Well he knows about us now!"

"There isn't an 'us' anymore!"

I stood there in silence for a minute. "Tim?" I said so softly, it was almost a whisper.

"What?" he asked still angry.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his head closer. Then I pressed my lips against his. At first, he wouldn't kiss me back, but then his arms wrapped around my waist and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"Tim?"

"Yeah?" he said gentler this time.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He bent down and picked up my books. Then he put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked to his house.


	19. First Times and the Lake

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I will try to update sooner next time.**

**I don't own The Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena.**

**Well on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 19**

**Tim's POV**

It's great being back together with Dani. I felt lost without her. I missed the touch of her lips against mine, the warmth of her body against me, the way she'd tease me in front of everyone because I couldn't touch her, her smile…everything about her. And now here she is, right beside me, leaning against my side with my arm around her.

It's been about a week since we got back together, and it's great finally being able to kiss and touch in public. So far we've stopped five times since leaving the Curtis's house, and we've only been walking for about ten minutes.

We were walking down the street when Dani grabbed my hand and pulled me into an alley. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips against mine. I put my hands on her hips and backed her up against the building. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with mine. I moved one of my hands up her shirt, and the other moved to her thigh, lifting up her skirt a little, and caressed her leg. She moaned into my mouth, and I smiled against her lips.

"You know we're never gonna get anywhere with us stopping every few steps," I said.

"Oh well. Where were we goin' in the first place?"

"I dunno. We were just walkin' around."

"Wanna go to your place?" she asked in a seductive tone. I kissed her. "I guess that's a yes."

I took her hand and led her out of the alley. We made it to my house without any stops. We walked inside, and Dani ran upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door and walked upstairs.

When I entered the room, Dani was laying on her side on my bed. Her skirt was showing more of her upper legs than it should be, and her shirt was lifted so you could see some of her stomach. Man does she look sexy. She saw me and smiled. I closed the door and went over to the bed. She lay on her back, and I climbed on top of her, and we started to heavily make out.

We both sat up, and I took off my shirt and then did the same with hers. I lay back down and pulled her on top of me. I moved my hands up and down her back. I unhooked her bra and rolled us over, so I was now on top of her. I started kissing her neck and she played with my hair.

**Dani's POV**

After a few minutes, Tim stood up and removed my skirt and underwear. Then he did the same with his jeans and boxers. I was really nervous. I mean, this would be my first time. I may act like a slut, but I'm definitely not one. Oh god, my first time, and it's with Tim Shepard. Wow.

Tim went to climb back on top of me. "Tim?"

"Hmm?" he said.

"This is…uh…this is my first time."

His eyes widened a little and he said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He paused. "Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll go easy."

He climbed on top of me and started kissing me. He worked his way down to my neck, chest, stomach, and then back up. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay." Then he slid into me, and it hurt like hell. I grabbed his shoulders hard. I'm sure my nails were digging into him. He started moving his hips, and I moved mine with his. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded again. "Sorry if that hurt."

I was about to answer when the most pleasurable feeling moved throughout my entire body, and I moaned. Tim smiled and then kissed me. I continued to grab his shoulders and moved my hips with his.

We continued this for about an hour—a very noisy hour—before he slid out of me and moved next to me instead of on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I put my head on his chest and kissed it. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic. A little tired and sore, but it was…amazing."

He laughed and said, "Was I that good?" I nodded, smiling. "Well for your first time, you weren't so bad yourself. Let's just hope nobody came in. They definitely would've been able to hear you from downstairs," he said grinning.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

He looked at the clock and said, "Three thirty."

"It's still that early." He nodded. "Well I'm gonna go shower. Then I'll come back."

"Can I come?"

"Umm…I don't think so. I think I'm sore enough for one day. Maybe some other time," I said and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on so that the water was steaming hot. I climbed in and started washing my body. I can't believe I just lost my virginity to Tim. Oh my god. It was incredible. I loved it. We just completed one of the most romantic events that can happen with a couple. Of course he's probably had sex with tons of other girls, and then they weren't together anymore. What if that happens to us? I quickly shook that thought from my mind. I knew that wouldn't happen. We loved each other. I finished washing up and climbed out. I dried off and wrapped myself in a towel.

I walked back to Tim's room, and he wasn't there. Oh well. I went over to the mirror and ran my hands through my hair. Then I threw it up in a messy bun. I turned away from the mirror and started picking up my clothes. As I was bent over, Tim slapped my ass. I finished picking them up and turned to him, where he was leaning against the doorframe in a towel. I put my clothes on his bed and walked over to him. "That hurt ya know," I said.

He shrugged. "You really shouldn't stick your ass out like that if ya don't want me to slap it," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. He kissed my lips, and then went down to my neck and shoulders. Then he moved his hand to my towel, which he tried to removed, but I grabbed his hand and shook my head smiling.

"Maybe later," I said, pulling away from him. I dropped my towel and put on my clothes. He watched me dress the whole time. I looked at him, and he was in the same position as before. "Are you planning on gettin' dressed?"

"Nope. I'm gonna walk 'round naked for the rest of the day."

"You're not naked. You're wearing a towel." I walked over to him and pulled his towel off. "Now you're naked," I said. "Now I want you to put clothes on."

"No you don't."

"Okay, so I don't, but you have to put clothes on. You can't walk around town with your…showing." He smiled at my uncomfortableness.

"Fine," he said and bent down, picked up his jeans and boxers, and put them on. Then, he bent down to pick up his shirt, and I slapped his ass.

He looked at me, and I said, "You really shouldn't stick your ass out like that if ya don't want me to slap it." He stood up and finished getting ready.

"So where we headed?" he asked.

"Let's go find Serena and Dally. Maybe we can go out to eat with them and then, when it gets dark, we can go swimming in the lake."

"Okay, let's go." We walked out of the house and down the street to the Curtis's house, hand-in-hand.

**Serena's POV **

Dallas and I were sitting on the couch, in each other's arms, watching some show on the TV. There wasn't really much on, and we couldn't think of anything better to do. I looked over at him, and he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothin'. Just thinkin' bout how beautiful you are," he replied.

I blushed and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. That and how much I love you."

"And how much is that exactly?" He kissed me. "That's all?" He moved his lips down to my neck. "Oh, I see. I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I pushed him back on the couch and straddled him. Then I leaned down and kissed him passionately. He put his hands on my hips and pushed his tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue with his. We kept at this, and we were oblivious to our surroundings.

"Are we interrupting something?" a girl's voice said from the direction of the door.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Tim and Dani. "No,' I said, getting off of Dallas. He sighed loudly and sat up, looking pissed.

"We were wonderin' if you two wanted to go grab something to eat and then go swimmin' at the lake," Dani said.

"Sure, we'd love too. Right Dal?" He didn't answer. "Right Dallas?" I said, looking at him

"Right," he said, not sounding too thrilled about the idea.

"Okay, well let's go," Tim said, walking out the door with Dani.

I looked at Dally, and he gave me a frustrated look. "C'mon Dally. It'll be fun. Goin' out to eat and then goin' skinny dipping."

His eyes widened at that phrase, and he smirked. "Skinny dipping, huh?"

"Yeah, but of course it will be dark out by then since it's already five o'clock."

"Oh, don't worry bout it bein' dark. I'll find a way to see."

"I'm sure you will, but anyways, let's go. Tim and Dani are waitin' for us." We walked out of the house, and Dal wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked down the street with Tim and Dani.

When we reached the Dingo, we grabbed a booth—Dani and Tim on one side, and me and Dallas on the other. "So how'd you two come up with this idea?" I asked.

"I don't know. We couldn't think of anything else to do, so I thought it up," Dani answered.

"Oh, well this should be fun. I haven't been to the lake in awhile," I said.

"So what have you two been doin' all day?" Dallas asked them, changing the subject.

"We just watched some TV, went to the movies, you know, the usual stuff," Tim answered. Dallas gave him an unconvinced look. I looked at Dani and Tim. They did look a little closer and a lot happier than usual. _I wonder…_

When the waitress came, we ordered our food and then waited for it to come after she walked away. We talked while we waited, and then talked some more while we ate. We finished, paid the bill, and walked out, heading in the direction of the lake.

When we reached it, the boys immediately stripped and jumped in. "Come in. The water's great," Tim said, splashing us. I looked at Dani, and she shrugged. Then she removed her clothes and jumped in. I followed suit.

Tim and Dani started splashing each other. Then Dani said, softly, "This is the second time we've been clothes less today."

"What was that?" Dallas asked, glaring at her and Tim.

"Nothing," she quickly answered.

"It better be nothin'."

"Oh Dal, lighten up and have some fun," I said.

He looked at me and started splashing me. I laughed and splashed him back. Soon Dani and Tim joined in, and we were having an all out splashing war.

After about an hour of this, we decided it was time to go. We all climbed out of the water and got dressed. Then we walked back to my house. Dal and I walked inside, leaving Tim and Dani on the sidewalk.

**Dani's POV**

After Rini and Dally went into the house, Tim and I stood on the sidewalk, staring into each other's eyes. I finally broke the silence and said, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Yeah, babe, me too," Tim replied.

"It was amazing."

"I know I am." I laughed and playfully hit his arm. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely. G'night."

"G'night. I love you."

"I love you too," I said and with one last kiss, I walked inside the house.


	20. A Day With Hunter

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena. Cate Tiernan (author of the sweep series) owns Hunter Niall. I made up his personality myself though. Please R&R**

Chapter 20

**Dani's POV**

I woke up one Monday morning in Tim's bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table, and it said six o'clock. Time to get up. I turned in bed, and Tim was still asleep. I kissed his bare shoulder, climbed out of bed, and walked into the bathroom to start my daily routine.

I wasn't exactly living with Tim, just yet. I mostly just spent some nights and most afternoons after school at his house. I also had clothes and bathroom supplies here. I guess you could say we were pretty close to living together.

I walked out of the bathroom, showered, and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Tim was still sleeping. I opened the drawer, as quietly as possible, so as not to wake him. He wasn't really a morning person. I took out a pair of tight, form-fitting tan jeans and a brown long-sleeved shirt. I did my hair and makeup, and then went downstairs to cook breakfast.

I took out the bread, eggs, milk, and cinnamon. I was going to make French toast, one of the many foods I know how to make. I cracked the eggs in a bowl and mixed them with milk. Then I added lots of cinnamon. Tim doesn't like a lot of it, but I'm making breakfast so it's my choice. Then I dipped the bread in the mixture, put it on the pan, and waited for it to cook.

When they were done, I got two plates and put slices of French toast on each, and I poured on some syrup. Then I topped it off with whipped cream and some strawberries. I placed both plates on the table and sat down to eat mine.

A few minutes later, I felt Tim's mouth on my neck, and I smiled. "Mmm, French toast," he said and sat down at the table.

"Mhmm," I said, "My specialty."

He took a bite. "This is really good. You should be a chef."

I laughed. "I'll have to think about that one."

We finished our breakfast, and he went upstairs to finish getting ready, since he had to drive me to school. While I waited, I cleaned up and did the dishes. After that, Tim came down and was ready to go. I grabbed my books, and we went out to his car.

He pulled up to the school, and I said, "Oh joy, another long, boring day of school ahead of me. Thank god this is the last week before Christmas vacation."

"Yeah, and then you get to spend your days with me," he said.

"Oh great," I said, sarcastically and then grinned. "Only joking."

"I know. I won't be able to pick ya up after school. Got gang business to take care of."

"Okay. I'll just walk home. I'll meet you at your house later."

"Okay. Now go learn something," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, right. _Learn something. _You're really funny in the morning."

"Good bye Dani."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." I gave him one last kiss and got out of the car. I had about five minutes until the bell rang, so I went to my locker to put my coat away and grab the needed books for morning classes.

Morning classes passed by slowly and I was grateful when the lunch bell rang. I walked to my locker to put my books away and to grab my jacket.

"Hey Elle." I turned away from my locker and saw Hunter coming towards me. He's a friend from school, and is also one of the chosen few who can call me anything besides Dani.

"Hey Hunter. What's up?"

"Nothin' really."

Let's see. How can I describe Hunter Niall? He has pale gold hair, fine, pale skin, with some freckles on his cheeks and nose. He's got wide, clear, green eyes. He's tall, strong, and absolutely gorgeous. If I weren't so madly in love with Tim, I'd definitely date him. He's in almost all of my classes, so we've become good friends, and he's a senior. He's quarterback of the varsity football team and captain of the basketball and baseball teams. He's also president of the senior class. He's a great guy. Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention that he's a Soc!

"What're you doin' after school today?" Hunter asked.

"Umm…goin' home, doin' homework, and then goin' Christmas shopping."

"You're not done with your Christmas shopping yet?"

"I actually haven't even started."

He grinned. "Christmas is less than two weeks away."

"I know, but I've been putting it off 'til the last minute. I don't really like shopping."

"I can help you if you want. We could do homework together and then hit the stores."

"That'd be great. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got nothin' better to do. I'll meet you back here after school."

"Okay, thanks Hunter. You're the best. See ya later," I said and walked out to the parking lot to meet the gang for lunch.

When lunch was over, I went to my locker to put my coat away and to grab my books for my afternoon classes. When I got to the math room, Serena was already there. I went and sat down next to her. "Hey Rini."

"Hey Dani. What're you doin' after school today?" she whispered since class had already begun.

"Goin' to your house, doin' homework, and goin' Christmas shopping with Hunter."

"Hunter Niall?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know you were friends with him."

"Yeah, I am. He's in like all my classes, and we've become pretty good friends."

"That's tuff. Just don't let Dal and Tim find out you're friends with Mr. SuperSoc.

"Why? He ain't like all those other dumbass Socs. Even Greasers like Hunter."

"Yeah I know. But Tim and Dal are thick headed. They see things in black and white. Greasers good, Socs bad."

"Yeah, you're right, but they'll just have to deal with it. Me and him are friends, and that ain't gonna change because my idiot brother and jealous boyfriend." I paused. "Okay, so maybe that ain't true, but me and Hunter are stayin' friends. He's the first Soc who hasn't insulted me."

"Yeah, that's always a good thing."

The bell rang, signaling the end of class, so I got up and went to history. It was even more boring than usual, if that's even possible. So I did what I always do—draw.

When the final bell rang, I went to my locker and found Hunter waiting by it. "Hey," I said.

"Hey Elle. You ready to go?" he said.

"I just gotta grab my books and coat." He moved aside so I could get into my locker. I grabbed my coat and put it on, and then I grabbed my books. I closed my locker and said, "All set."

"Okay, let's go."

We walked out to the parking lot and climbed into his cherry red mustang. "Maybe we should go to your house instead. I don't think other greasers would be to happy seein' this car on our territory, even if it is you," I said.

"Okay. My house it is." He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Soc side of town. He drove up a long driveway to a huge house that looked like one of those castles in France that I saw in my history book. See, sometimes I do pay attention. His parents were definitely big time Socs. I wonder how they'll feel having a Greaser in their house.

We climbed out of his car and walked inside. It was just as amazing as the outside. "Will your parents mind that I'm here, ya know, me being a Greaser and all?"

"Nah, and even if they did, they ain't here." I looked at him. "My dad's at work and my mom's probably shopping."

I mouthed an 'oh' and followed him into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and he said, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you got?"

"Milk, water, iced tea, juice,"

"Iced tea sounds good." He left the room to go get the drinks. He came back five minutes later. He handed me my glass and sat down. "Thanks. Now let's get started." We did all our homework, helping each other along the way.

When we were done, I gathered my books, and we went out to his car. Hunter started the car and headed in the direction of the stores. "So you goin' to Angela Shepard's Christmas party?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah." Of course he is. Angel has a crush on him. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date."

"Oh Hunter, I'm sorry. I already have one."

"It's okay. No problem. Who's your date?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, probably. Tim Shepard."

"Yeah, I know him. Anyways what store do you wanna hit first?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it ain't expensive." He found a parking space, and we walked into the store. We walked around for two hours, getting all the gifts I needed for the gang. Now it's time to get Tim's gift. "I'll meet you in the car. I have one more gift to get."

"Okay. Don't take too long," he said, grinning. He took some of my bags and went out to his car. I headed to one section of the store to get something _special _for Tim's present. He was going to love it. I paid for it and headed to the parking lot.

I walked to the car and got in. "Okay, I'm done."

"All your Christmas shopping done in a day. Wow."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm just amazing like that."

He grinned. "So where am I talking you now?"

"Umm…the Shepard's."

"Okay." He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the east side of town. He pulled up in front of Tim's house and parked the car. "Do you need help with all this?"

"Yeah actually. That'd be great." He killed the engine. We got out of the car, and he grabbed some of my bags. I grabbed my school books and the rest of my bags and walked into the house. Hunter followed. "You can put them on the table."

I looked around, and the house was empty. I looked at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock. Tim should've been home by now, unless he's got a lot of 'gang business' to take care of. Oh well. It'll give me time to wrap the presents. "Well thanks for all your help. It would've been a boring afternoon if I had to do it all by myself."

"It's no problem. I was happy to help. I'll see ya at school."

"Okay, bye Hunter."

"Bye Elle," he said and walked out of the house. I heard him pull away.

Shortly after, I heard another car pull up. Must be Tim"Dani? You here?" Yup, it's Tim

"Kitchen," I yelled.

He quickly walked in. "Are you okay? I saw some Soc pulling away from the house," he said.

"I'm fine. That Soc is a friend from school."

"You're friends with a Soc?" he asked with some anger in his voice.

"Yeah, his name's Hunter. He ain't like the other Socs."

"He's still a Soc, Dani."

"Yeah, but he's a great guy. He's nice to me and doesn't insult me. He defends me."

"I defend you!"

"Not all the time! You can't when I'm at school! So he does!"

He was silent for a minute. Then he said in a quieter voice, "What was he doin' here?"

"We went Christmas shopping, so he helped me bring in the gifts."

He nodded. "So what'd ya buy me?" he said, his tone and volume returning to normal.

"You're gonna have to wait 'til Christmas to find out."

"Aww, c'mon Dani. Can't you just give me a hint?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nope, it's a surprise." He started kissing my neck. "I'm not telling you, so you can stop trying."

"Fine," he said and let go of me. "I'll be watchin' TV."

"Okay, and I'll be upstairs wrapping presents and then I'm goin' to bed. Good night."

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a kiss and went upstairs.


	21. Are you warm now?

**Hey everyone. I updated sooner than before. yay! Well I don't own The Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 Krissyx owns Serena. Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 21**

**Tim's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning to the wind blowing against the windows. It's the first day of Dani's Christmas break. I turned in bed and looked at Dani. She was still fast asleep. She looks so beautiful—not that she doesn't always—and innocent. I sat in bed and watched her sleep for awhile.

When I finally decided to get up, I kissed her shoulder, put on a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and went downstairs. I stepped out onto the porch, and it was slightly colder than yesterday. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, cars, and houses. Despite my body telling me to go in, I remained outside on the porch.

About ten minutes later, I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. "What're you doin' out here?" Dani asked.

"Just lookin' around," I answered.

"You must be freezing. I am, and I've only been out here for a minute."

"Yeah, just a little bit, but it's nice out here."

"C'mon let's go inside, and I'll warm you up." I turned around, and she smiled. I smiled back and followed her inside. She led me upstairs and into our bedroom. She pushed me down on the bed, climbed on top of me, and we-, well, use your imagination. When we finished, she laid her head on my chest and asked, "Are you warm now?"

"Not quite."

She looked at me and smirked. "That's just because you wanna do it again."

"Maybe."

"Well, that's too bad, 'cause I gotta get ready and go home. To the Curtis's? I don't know." She got up, wrapped in a bed sheet, and went out to the bathroom. I sat up and stayed in bed. She came back twenty minutes later, wearing tight jeans, a pink sweater, and winter boots. She climbed on the bed and straddled me, pressing her lips against mine. "So what're you gonna do while I'm gone?" she asked.

"I don't know. Throw a party. Get drunk."

"I don't think so. You can get drunk at Angels' party tonight."

"That's tonight?"

"Yeah, and it's here, so try not to make a mess."

"Ha ha. I think it's too late."

She looked around the room. "You're right, but maybe you could clean up a little?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you," she said, giving me a kiss, and got off of me. "Tell Angel to meet me and Serena at the Curtis's."

"Okay, bye." Dani walked out of the room, and I heard the door slam shut. I got out of bed and went to shower. When I got out, I put on the clothes that I had on earlier this morning. Then I started cleaning up the house a bit.

Angel walked in around noon time. "Hey Ang. Dani said to meet her at the Curtis's."

"Okay," she said and walked into the kitchen.

**Dani's POV**

After I left Tim's house, I walked over to the Curtis's house. I walked inside and found Dallas sitting on the couch under a blanket. "Hey Dal," I said, taking off my jacket and boots. "It's freezin' out there."

"Come here," he said and lifted the blanket. I went over to the couch, got under the blanket, and snuggled up with him. "You're right. Ya are freezin'."

"So what're you doin' here?" I asked.

"Too cold to go out."

"No it's not. Just dress warmer." I paused. "Are you goin' to Angela's party?"

"Yeah, Serena's draggin' me."

"Well don't go if you're not gonna enjoy it."

"Oh, I'll enjoy it. As long as there's alcohol."

I laughed. "It's the holidays. You don't need alcohol."

"You especially need alcohol on the holidays." I laughed again.

"So where's Rini anyhow?"

"Right here," Serena said from the doorway.

"How long you been standin' there?" Dal asked.

"Since Dani got here. It was so sweet. Sibling love. I couldn't interrupt it," she said. Dally and I grinned. "So are you ready to go?"

"We have to wait for Angel to get here," I replied.

"Oh. When's she that gonna be?"

"Now." We looked at the door, and there was Angela.

"Hey Angel," I said.

"Hey Dani, Rini. Wow, Dal's goin' soft." She grinned, and he rolled his eyes. "So you girls ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta put on our coats and boots," Rini answered.

"Where you girls goin'?" Dally asked.

"Shopping for the party," Angel answered.

"What do ya need to shop for? As long as ya got beer, you're fine."

"Dal, shut up. We need decorations and food and drinks," I said, getting up from the warmth of the blanket and Dal's body. I put my boots and jacket on. Then I put on a winter hat and gloves. "Bye big bro," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Dani."

"Bye babe," Serena said and kissed him passionately on the lips. Angela and I waited by the door. When they didn't stop, I cleared my throat, and they broke apart.

"Let's go. We don't have all day," I said.

"The party starts at seven," said Angel.

"That's five hours away," Serena replied. We gave her impatient looks. "Fine, let's go," she said and the three of us walked out of the house.

**Angela's POV**

We walked outside into the cold air, and Dani was the only who really looked prepared for the weather. "Where'd you get your hat? It's really cute," I said.

"Thanks. My mom bought if for me a few years ago," she said.

We walked down the street and turned the corner. "So how is it living with my big brother?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not actually living with him," she replied.

"Pretty damn close," Serena said. "That's where you spend all your time. You even sleep there."

Dani grinned. "It's great. Way different than living with family."

"So what do you two do all day?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Rini said.

We all laughed. "We don't do that all the time. Today was only our second time," Dani said. Serena and I looked at her, and she blushed.

"You had sex with Tim, today?" Rini asked.

"Yeah."

"When did you have time to do that, and how the hell did that happen?"

"Well, when I woke up today, I found him outside on the porch, and he was freezing. So I told him to come inside, and I'd warm him up."

We all started laughing again. "So how is he in bed?" Serena asked.

"Aww, Rini. I don't wanna know what my brother is like at sex! That's gross!"

"Okay, fine."

"Good."

"He's totally amazing. He just…oh my god!" Dani said after a minute.

"Dani!" I yelled. She and Serena laughed. "I didn't need to know that!"

We reached the decoration store and walked inside. We picked out a lot of Christmas things, like mistletoe, lights, and tinsel. We paid and headed to the grocery store to get snacks and drinks. Then we headed to Tim's house and made the house look festive. Then Serena went back to her house to get ready, and Dani and I went upstairs to shower and change.

* * *

**Hey. I'll be on vacation until the 18th, so I won't be able to update the story. I will hopefully write a lot while I'm gone, then I'll be able to upload multiple chapters. I'll try to write another chapter and upload it tomorrow, but I don't think that's going to happen. Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**


	22. Drama at Angela's Party

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter for you. I will be leaving for vacation again on Tuesday, so i might or might not have another chapter up before that. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R**

**Chapter 22**

**Dani's POV**

By ten of seven, the house was decorated, and Angel and I were dressed in our party clothes—Angel in a jean miniskirt and green t-shirt, and me in a slim, red halter dress. For the next ten minutes, we relaxed on the couch and listened to music.

At seven, people started to arrive, in one or two at first, and then in groups. Angel turned up the music, and we danced with a few of our friends. The house was filling quickly, and everyone seemed to be having a great time. There was still no sign of Tim, the gang, or Hunter, though. They really should've been here by now.

By eight o'clock, I was on my fourth beer and was dancing around the room. I felt someone place their hands on my hips. I turned around and looked at the person, expecting it to be Tim. "Hunter," I said.

"Hey Elle. Havin' fun?" he said.

"Tons. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. Do you wanna dance?"

"Well, that was kinda what I was doin'," I said and grinned.

"I meant with me," he said, smiling.

"Umm….sure." He took me in his arms, and we started moving to the music. We danced until we got tired, and then went to get drinks. "What do you want to drink?"

"Beer," he answered.

"Okay." I took two beers out of the refrigerator and handed him one. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

**Dally's POV**

Serena and I walked into Shepard's house around eight thirty. The house was filled with people. It looked just like a Greaser party usually looks—beer, dancing, making out. We walked further into the house, and I saw Tim standing in the kitchen. "I'll be right back," I said to Serena, giving her a quick kiss and walked towards him.

"Hey Shepard," I said when I reached him.

"Hey Winston. Havin' fun?" he said.

"Just got here, but it seems good so far. Where's Dani?"

"She's around here somewhere, most likely dancing, but I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh, well can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Dani." He nodded. "I know she cares about you a lot, in a way she's never cared about anyone. I don't wanna see her get hurt, especially by you. I know you'd never hurt her, but if you do, I will hurt you."

"Don't worry, man. I care for her a lot too. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Tuff man. Well, I'm gonna go find Serena. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Winston."

I walked away and found Serena talking to Angela. "Hey babe," I said, wrapping my arm around her and kissed her neck.

She giggled and said, "C'mon Dally, dance with me." She took my hand and led me to the middle of the room, where everyone was dancing. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and we moved with the music.

**Dani's POV**

"So how's your vacation goin'?" I asked him.

"Pretty good. Lot of parties and get-togethers with friends. Yours?"

"Good. Spendin' lots of time with my boyfriend and my friends. It's fun."

"So how are things with the boyfriend?"

"Everything's great. We go out, kiss, have fun, talk. It's perfect. I love him, except his jealousy thing gets annoying sometimes."

"Well, he has a right to be jealous, wouldn't you think? You're smart, funny, sweet, and absolutely gorgeous. Any guy would love to have you."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Hunter. I really appreciate you sayin' all those things, but you don't have to say them to defend Tim."

"I wasn't sayin' them just to defend him. They're all true. All things that attract me to you," he said, and next thing I knew, our lips were touching. I was too shocked to do anything at first, so I just sat there while he kissed me. When I finally came to my senses, I pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for?" he said.

"Why did you kiss me? You know I have a boyfriend," I said, standing up.

"I know you have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I can't have feelings for you."

"Yeah, but it does mean you shouldn't act on those feelings. I thought we were friends, and then you go and kiss me. That's not how friends should act towards one another when one of them is taken."

"Elle, I can't help how I feel for you."

"Well, you're gonna have to stop 'feelin' for me' because we can't be friends if every time we're together you're gonna be makin' moves on me," I said and walked outside.

Hunter followed me and said, "Oh my god Elle! Why are you with him in the first place? You can do so much better than that trash!"

"Tim is not trash! He's my boyfriend! And who can I do better with, huh? You?"

"Yes! We can be together! All you gotta do is get rid of Shepard!"

"I'm not getting' rid of Tim! I love him, not you! I don't want to be with you! All I wanted from you was your fucking friendship, but I guess I don't even have that!"

"Damn it, Dani! Why do you have to be like that?"

"Just go, Hunter! I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" He stood on the grass looking at me for a minute before climbing in his car, slamming the door, and speeding off. I walked back inside and found Serena and Dallas. "Hey guys."

"Hey Dani. What was that all about?" Serena said

"I'll explain later. Have you seen Tim?"

"He was here a little while ago, but he disappeared. He's gotta be 'round here somewhere," Dally said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go find him. I'll find you guys again later," I said and walked away. I looked in all the rooms on the first floor and didn't find him anywhere. I walked upstairs and found him in his bedroom sitting on his bed. "Hey baby. What're ya doin' in here?"

"What the hell were you thinkin'? I thought you loved me!" Tim said, standing up.

"I do love you. What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Tim, baby, calm down and tell me what's wrong. I have no idea what's going on."

"I saw you kiss Mr. SuperSoc!"

"For one, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And two, as soon as I recovered from the shock of it, I pushed him away and slapped him. Obviously you didn't see that part."

"You shouldn't have let him kiss you in the first place!"

"Well, it's not like I gave him an open invitation to! I didn't even see it coming! We were talking one minute, and his lips were against mine the next!" I said with anger in my voice.

"You told me you two were just friends, but I guess that was a lie! How many other times have you lied to me? Were you lying to me when you told me you loved me?"

"Is that what you really think, that I don't love you?" I asked, my anger leaving, and hurt filling its place. When he didn't answer, tears started forming in my eyes. "Okay then. I guess that explains how badly you think of me. I'll just get my stuff and go back to the Curtis's then." I grabbed a bag, emptied my drawer, and walked out of the room, without Tim saying another word. The tears started falling as soon as I closed the door. I walked down the stairs, wiping at my tears.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Serena said as I passed by her and Dallas on my way to the door. I kept walking, and they followed me outside. Then I broke down sobbing, and Dal wrapped his arms around me. Then I started explaining what happened, from the part where Hunter kissed me to how Tim's words hurt me so much. I cried the whole time. I couldn't stop myself. Dally and Rini tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

**Dally's POV**

"Take her to the Curtis's. I'll meet you there," I said when Dani finished telling us what happened.

"Where're you going?" Serena asked.

"I'll meet you back at the house," I said, avoiding her question. I wasn't going to say that I was going to kick Tim's ass in front of Dani. She wouldn't have let me. I walked back in the house and found Tim standing in the kitchen. I walked over to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Damn it, Winston! What the fuck!" he said.

I punched him again. "You said you'd never hurt her!" I took another swing, but he blocked it. "How the hell could you think that low of her? She fucking loves you, and you doubt her feelings!" I swung again and got him in the stomach.

"She cheated on me, man! She fucking kissed a Soc!"

"She didn't cheat on you! He kissed her, and then she slapped him!" He just shook his head. "You know what, Shepard, you're a fucking idiot. Stay away from my sister." I left the house before he could reply.

I walked to the Curtis's house and entered. No one was downstairs. I headed for the stairs and found Serena coming down them. She stopped and looked at me. "What did you do?"

"Nothin. I just had a little talk with Shepard."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?"

"Not much. Just threw a few punches. He's fine."

"You did not. You better not have hurt him. Dani would be pissed at you. She still loves him, even if he is being an ignorant asshole."

"He's fine. Might have a few bruises, but nothin serious. Where's Dani?"

"Upstairs, laying down, crying, sleeping."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on her." I walked upstairs and into Serena's room. Dani was lying on the bed, facing the wall. "Dani? You okay?"

"No," she answered. I went over to the bed and sat down next to her. She sat up and curled up against me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her head. She started crying. "How could he think so low of me? I thought we loved each other."

"I know, baby, I know. He's an idiot. He'll realize he was wrong. Then he'll want you back, but you can't take him. What happens if it happens again?"

"Its not gonna happen again because he doesn't love me," she said between sobs.

"Calm down baby girl. He shouldn't even have thought that. Don't worry about him. Now try to go to sleep." She laid down on the bed, and I got up to leave.

"Dal?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay here with me?"

"Sure," I said and lay down next to her. I wrapped my arm around her, and she snuggled up against me. We lay there for awhile before falling asleep for the night.


	23. Christmas

**Hey everyone. I managed to write another chapter before I leave tomorrow. I hope you like it. R&R.**

**I don't own the Outsiders tears I only own Dani and xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena**

**Chapter 23**

**Dani's POV**

The next few days, I stayed in Serena's room, in bed, with the covers up to my chin. The only time I left the room was to go to the bathroom, and I didn't have much of an appetite, so whatever food was brought up to me usually remained uneaten. The only reason I'm leaving the room today is because it's Christmas. I don't know why they want me around. It's not like I'm going to be much fun.

I walked downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt that used to be Dally's, and found the whole gang in the kitchen. "Hey Danigirl. Want some breakfast?" Darry asked.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry."

"C'mon Dani. You haven't eaten all week. You gotta eat something," Serena said. I grabbed a piece of toast off Dal's plate and took a bite. I put a fake smile on my face and went into the living room, curling up on the couch.

I heard the scraping of chair legs on the kitchen floor, and shortly after, Sodapop came into the living room. He sat down next to me and said, "I know how you feel." I just looked at him with a confused expression. "Me and Sandy broke up," he explained, "She's pregnant with another guy's baby." You could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh Sodapop. I'm sorry. I didn't know," I said, giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "You must be really hurting."

"Yeah, but just know that you're not alone in this break up thing. And you can't stay locked up in Serena's room because of Tim. He's an idiot. You gotta get back out there and mingle with all those other guys that find you attractive."

I smiled. "I know, Soda. It just hurts. How could he think that badly of me? We went through a lot together. We snuck around behind you guys' backs, we pretty much lived together, I lost my virginity to him. It sucks."

"I know, but you'll get through it. Any other guy would be happy to have you."

"I love talking to you Sodapop Curtis. You always make me smile, even when I'm feeling horrible." I kissed his cheek and got up. "C'mon, I think I'll have some breakfast now." I took his hand, and we went back into the kitchen.

When we finished breakfast, Pony asked, "Can we open presents now?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Darry answered.

We all went into the living room and sat down—Soda, me, and Dally on the couch, Serena on Dal's lap, Darry in his chair, and everyone else on the floor. Two-Bit decided to take the liberty upon him to play Santa and pass out the presents. We all started opening our presents. "Wow," I said when I opened my present from Dallas. It was a heart shaped locket with a picture of me and him when we were younger. "Thanks Dal. It's beautiful," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd like it," he replied.

"Thanks Dani. I've always wanted this," Pony said, referring to the copy of _Gone With the Wind _that I bought him.

"You're welcome Pony. I know you love the movie, so I figured you'd love the book too."

When we got everything unwrapped and threw away the paper, Two-Bit said, "Hey there's another present under here."

"I'll take that. It's for Tim," I said, taking the gift from him. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go leave this on his porch."

"Can I go with you?" Soda asked.

"Sure," I said, putting my winter gear on. He did the same, and we walked out of the house.

"So what'd you buy him?" he asked.

"Umm…it wasn't _for _him exactly. It was more for me to wear and him to see, if you get my drift."

"Oh, I got it." We reached Tim's house, and I placed the present on the porch next to his door. I walked back down the porch steps, and Soda and I started walking back to his house.

"I think it's about time you get a car, Sodapop. It's too cold to be walking."

He laughed. "Well, I don't really have the money to right now, but hopefully soon."

"Yeah, hopefully real soon."

We reached the house and walked inside. No one was in the living room where we left them, and we were too cold to try and look for them. We sat on the couch, with Soda's arm around me, and covered up in a blanket to keep warm.

**Tim's POV**

"Hey man, this was on your porch," Curly said, walking into the living room. He handed me the package and I looked at it. There were two envelopes. One said 'Read First'. The other said 'Read Second.' The package said 'Open last.' I opened the first envelope and started to read the note. It was definitely Dani's handwriting.

_Dear Tim,_

_This is just a little something to make you want me even more. It's for your eyes only. When I saw it in the store, I knew you'd love it, so I bought it before I left. I'll meet you at your place tonight so we can 'make sure it fits'._

_Love you lots,_

_Dani_

I put the first note back in the envelope and reached for the second one. I opened it, and it read:

_Tim,_

_I really thought you'd like to see me with this, but because of the circumstances, it ain't gonna happen. I know you would've loved to see me wearing it, or not wearing it, which, I'm sure, is how the night would've ended. Well I hope you eventually forgive me for NOT cheating on you. You're really crazy sometimes. If I had cheated on you, would you still love me? Now that's backwards. Well I hope this makes you want me even more, but I don't want you right now. You thought I was a slut, just like Sylvia. You didn't exactly call me that, but I saw it in your eyes._

_Dani_

Okay, that was a little weird. She must've just written that one just recently. I picked up the package and opened it. Inside was red lingerie. Damn, this ain't right. We were gonna fuck tonight, and she had to go and kiss that fucking Soc. Of course if she hadn't cheated on me, I'd love her forever and never wanna let her go. And calling me crazy. I ain't crazy. She's the crazy one for even thinking that I would want her after she kissed a Soc. Damn she's difficult

**Soda's POV**

When Dani and I got back to my house, we curled up with each other on the couch and covered up with a blanket. I think we both ended up falling asleep because next thing I knew, we were lying down together on the couch, and outside was dark. I rubbed at my eyes and looked around.

"What do we got here? Sodapop and my baby sister sleeping together." A deep voice said from the kitchen doorway.

"Looks like it. Aren't they cute?" a girl's voice said from beside him.

I looked over and saw Dallas and Serena staring at us. I nudged Dani to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Dally and Serena staring over at us, and then she looked at me. Her eyes showed that she was surprised. I guess she forgot we were on the couch together.

"Hey guys," she said, "What time is it?"

"Eight. You guys have been sleeping for awhile," Dal said.

"We didn't want to wake you. You looked so comfortable, and that's the most sleep you've gotten in days," Serena said to her.

She nodded and said, "Well, I'm gonna go take a nice, hot, steamy shower. Wanna join?" I gave her a shocked expression. "Calm down, Sodapop. I was just kidding. It's a joke. Ha ha." She got up from leaning against me and walked into the bathroom. Serena sat down beside me.

"Well Soda, looks like you and Dani are gettin' along real well," Dal said.

"We're just friends, guys. Nothings gonna happen. We just know how each other is feeling at the current moment."

"Mhmm, sure. I think there's something there," Serena said.

"I don't think so. Now I'm goin' out. See y'all later." I got up from the couch, grabbed my jacket, and walked out of the house and down the street to Steve's, thinking the entire way.

Could there be something between me and Dani? We get along real good, but that's probably just because we know how each other is feeling right now. She's beautiful, smart, funny, a great friend, fun to be with, and a big party girl. I suppose something could eventually happen, but right now we're both on the rebound, so it won't be happening for awhile. I still can't stop thinking about Sandy and how she cheated on me. I can't believe she got pregnant and moved to Florida so she wouldn't have to deal with me. There is definitely no room for another girl on my mind right now.I stopped thinking these thoughts once I reached Steve's house and walked in.

**Dani's POV**

I walked out of the shower thirty minutes later and found Dally and Rini cuddling on the couch. "Where'd Soda go?" I asked.

"Umm…don't know. He left shortly after you went in the shower," Dally said.

"He's probably at Steve's. They'll both be back later," Serena said.

"Okay," I said and walked upstairs to the bedroom. I put on a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Soda's t-shirts. I climbed into bed and picked up a book that I borrowed from Ponyboy. Shortly after, Serena walked in. "Hey," I said.

"Hey Dani," she said, sitting down on the other side of the bed. "So what's going on with you and Soda?"

"Nothing. Why would anything be going on with us?"

"Well, it seems like there's something between you two, and it's not a 'brotherly' type thing like with you and Darry or you and Dally."

"Well, that's ridiculous. Me and Soda don't have those kinds of feelings for one another. We're just friends, and we're helping each other through our…current situations."

"So you aren't attracted to him at all?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, of course he's handsome and funny and can make me laugh even at the most terrible times, but we're just friends, and we're both vulnerable."

"Okay then. I'll let you get back to your book. G'night."

"G'night Rini," I said, and she left, closing the door on her way out. What she said about me and Soda made me think. Sodapop is really handsome and sweet. Any girl would love to have him. I can't believe that Sandy cheated on him. He loved her. Once he told me he was gonna marry her someday. Then she had to go and get pregnant. He must be heartbroken. My problem's miniscule compared to his. Tim catching Hunter kissing me and then thinking I didn't really love him. Damn, that still sounds horrible and hurts to think about, but whatever. I'm so sick and tired of crying over Shepard. He can go find some other slut to be with.I closed the book and put it down on the nightstand. Then I turned out the light and fell asleep, thinking about the possibility of Soda and me as a couple.


	24. We'll Make It Work

**Hey everyone. I got another chapter for y'all. I don't own any of The Outsiders. I only own Dani Winston. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena. Cate Tiernan owns Hunter. Please R&R**

**Chapter 24**

**Dani's POV**

It is finally the last day of the first week back to school after Christmas vacation. The week seems to have gone by extremely slow. Classes are as boring as ever, and the teachers are assigning lots of homework. It's like they're making up for the week they weren't able to assign any.

This morning, I woke up, as usual, and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. I sat down at the table with Soda, Darry, Pony, and Rini, and Soda wouldn't meet my eyes once. Then when I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel, Soda looked like he was blushing. I've never had that effect on him before. I wonder if Rini and Dallas had the same talk with him that Serena had with me.

Then I went to school and made it through all my morning classes. I went to lunch and came back. Then I went to my two afternoon classes. When the final bell rang, I went to my locker to get my things. When I closed it, Hunter was leaning against the ones next to it. I had managed to avoid him all day, and now, here he is.

"Hey," he said. I didn't reply. "I know you're mad, but just give me five seconds. It was just a stupid kiss that didn't mean anything. I just had too much to drink and wasn't thinking. Could we go back to being friends?"

I started to slowly count to five on my fingers. "It wasn't just a stupid kiss. It obviously meant something. That kiss broke me and Tim up, and because of that, you're a jerk," I said and wiggled my fingers. "Oh look, time's up." Then I slapped him across the face and walked away, leaving him stunned. That felt good. I wonder if it'll work on Tim.

I walked out of the building and was instantly greeted with a wall of snowflakes. I headed for Two-Bit's car and waited for him and the rest of the gang, who still attended school, so we could head home.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the car, and I was frozen. I climbed into the front seat, and after Two-Bit started the car, blasted the heat, so I could warm up. "Damn it's cold," I said.

"I know. I can't wait 'til summer. I need the warmth of the sun," Serena said.

"I know I can't wait to see all the hot blonds wearing barely any clothes," Two-Bit said.

"You're such a pig," I said to him.

"Oink oink baby." We all laughed.

Two-Bit drove us all to the Curtis's, and we walked in. Two-Bit sat on the couch and watched Mickey mouse, while Johnny, Pony, Serena, and I did our homework, so we wouldn't have to worry about it all weekend. Of course, Two-Bit never does his homework, so you can see why he's still in high school at age nineteen. When we finished our work, we sat with Two-Bit and watched TV.

--------------------------------------------------------

By seven o'clock, the snow was coming down so hard you could barely see a foot in front of you. The whole gang was going to end up staying for the night. We were all sitting in the living room, doing nothing, when Two-Bit said, "We gotta find something to do."

"We are doin' something," Steve said.

"Something more exciting."

"I know. Let's play Truth or Dare," Serena said.

"Okay, I'm goin' first," Two-Bit said, "Dani, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Darry." I got up and kissed Darry on the cheek. "Dani, it's gotta be on the lips."

"That'd be weird. He's like my brother."

"Now I think everyone here would strongly disagree with that statement." Wow, big words for Two-Bit. Hehe"Darry is strong, muscular, smart, actually works for a living, doesn't get drunk or go out gettin' laid every night."

"Dallas doesn't go out getting laid every night," Serena said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. He stays here and gets laid every night." I laughed, and Rini glared at Two-Bit. "Plus, Darry needs some action in his boring life.

"Two-Bit…" Darry said.

"C'mon Dar. She's a great kisser, and it's not like you're that much older than her—three years," Soda said.

"Oh my god. Fine," I said. I bent down and kissed Darry on the lips. I stayed there longer than I intended to, but Darry was a really good kisserDamn, never expected to be kissing Darryl Curtis.

Suddenly a pillow was thrown at my head, and Darry and I broke apart. "We've been calling you for the past five minutes," Pony said.

"Yeah, get a room if you're gonna do that," Steve said. I blushed, and I'm pretty sure I saw Darry's cheeks become a light shade of red. I went back to my seat and sat down.

"Okay, my turn. Dal, Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Truth," he said.

"How did you really feel about me and Tim dating?"

He was silent for a minute, and then said, "I didn't like it. You're too good for him. Shepard's usually with a different girl every night and doesn't have relationships, except for you. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm surprised it lasted that long, and he didn't cheat on you," Dally answered honestly. I nodded, satisfied with his straightforwardness.

"Sodapop, Truth or Dare?" Dal asked.

"Truth," Soda answered.

"Would you ever go out with Dani?"

"Maybe."

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' answer."

Soda blushed and said, "Yeah." Then he looked at me. I smiled, and he quickly looked away. "Okay Darry, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Darry replied.

"How was the kiss?"

"It was…heated."

"Damn Dani. For it bein' like kissin' your brother, it sure sounds like you made it fiery," Two-Bit said.

"What can I say? I'm a professional at kissing," I said.

"I wanna be the judge of that," Two-Bit said. I rolled my eyes and crawled over to him. Then I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulled him towards me, and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away, and he said, "Don't stop."

"Sorry Two-Bit. First kiss is free, then I charge five dollars for every one after that," I said, jokingly.

"So does that mean we all get a free kiss?" Steve asked.

"My sister ain't a slut," Dally said.

"Its okay, Dal, but I'm curious as to why Steve would want to know, since he has a girlfriend," I said, smirking.

"Me and Evie are takin' a break, which means I'm free to kiss whoever I want."

"You and that broad are always takin' a break," Dally said. Steve just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine Stevie. I guess you can have a kiss, too," I said. I went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Wow, Dani, that was amazing," Steve said.

I smiled and said, "I know." Then I walked over to Pony and Johnny and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The tips of both of their ears turned a deep shade of red.

I saved Sodapop for last. I wasn't really sure if I should kiss him on the lips or the cheek. The way he's been acting around me made me kind of nervous and unsure of myself. I decided not to make a move until I had talked to him. "Sodapop, can I talk to you, alone?" I said. Two-Bit and Steve made 'ooh' sounds. They're so immature

"Sure," Soda said, looking a little apprehensive. He got up and followed me into his room. I would've gone outside, but it was only, like, ten degrees out. So I opted for his bedroom. I closed the door, and we stood in silence, me looking at him, and him looking at the floor.

"What's going on with us?" I asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Damn, why does he have to pretend like he doesn't know what I'm talking about?

"You've kinda been avoiding me since the day after Christmas. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, and of course I'm not mad at you. It's just…"

"It's just what?" He was stalling.

"Dallas and Serena kinda cornered me after you went to into the bathroom, and they said some things that got me thinkin'. And I think they might be right."

"Right about what?"

"About there being something goin' on between us."

"And is there?"

"Well…I don't know," he said, looking down.

I moved closer to him and said, "Sodapop…" He looked up, and I quickly kissed his lips. He looked shocked for a minute, before pulling me against him and started to kiss me long and hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed against him with passion and urgency.

When we broke apart, my lips felt swollen, and I was breathing hard. He closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. "Whoa," I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you guys plannin' on comin' out anytime tonight? Some of us would like to get some sleep!" Pony said from the other side of the door.

"Be out in a minute!" he yelled back. "So what was that?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"Umm…I don't know. I couldn't help myself," I paused, "I guess that means I agree with you, about there being something between us."

He smiled. "So are we a thing now?"

"It all depends. Are you asking me out Sodapop Curtis?" I said, flirtatiously.

"What if I am?" he asked, moving closer to me.

"Then, it's a yes."

We were about to kiss when there was another knock at the door, followed by a "Soda!"

"I guess we should go," I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room and sat down between Steve and Two-Bit on the couch. Darry, Pony, Serena, Dally, and Johnny had gone to bed. Soda came into the room shortly after and sat in Darry's chair. I looked at him and winked, and he smiled.

About an hour later, Steve and Two-Bit fell asleep, leaving Soda and me alone. I moved my head in the direction of the kitchen, and he nodded. We both got up and went into the room. I got there and jumped up on the counter to sit. Soda came over to me and stood between my legs, placing his hands on my hips. I smiled and kissed him. He slid his tongue into my mouth and started massaging mine with his. I pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This is just so different. You and me, not me and Tim. I'm sorry for bringing this up. It's just that me and Tim were so…intense. I kinda miss him." I looked away. I didn't want to see if I was hurting his feelings or not.

He took my chin in his hand and made me look at him. "Look, I know its different being with me and not Tim. Me and him are so unlike one another. I know I can't replace him, but I will try to make you happy. I really like you, Dani."

I smiled. "I really like you, too. You're always there for me when I need you, and you make me laugh and smile even when I don't want to. I really love that about you."

He grinned, and so did I. "We'll make this work. I really want it too."

"I know. I do, too." I kissed him again. "Now I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course. Good night."

"Good night." He gave me one last kiss and moved aside, so that I could jump off the counter and head upstairs.


	25. New Boyfriend

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. I don't own The Outsiders. I only own Dani.**

**Chapter 25**

**Dani's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was the only up. I looked at the clock, and it read seven o'clock. I went downstairs and started breakfast, knowing that everyone would be getting up soon, either for work or just to cause trouble around town. Shortly after I finished cooking, most of the gang was in the kitchen, grabbing plates.

"Soda, lets go!" Darry yelled up the stairs. It seemed that he was the only one that wasn't in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Dar, I'll go wake him up. You sit down and enjoy breakfast," I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs before he could answer. I went into Soda's bedroom and found him still him bed, his bare chest showing. Damn, he's got a nice bodyI went over to the bed and climbed on it. I straddled him and kissed his lips. He woke up pretty quickly, probably wondering who in the world would be kissing him.

When he saw it was me, a huge grin spread across his face. "Well good morning," he said.

"Good morning," I said and bent down to kiss him again. While we were kissing, he rolled us over so he was on top of me. I smiled against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

"God, get a room will ya?" a voice said from the doorway. We stopped and saw Pony walking in. Then we looked around the room, trying to get the point across to him that we were in a room. He must've got it because next thing he said was, "My bad. Don't let Darry catch you."

"We won't. Now get outta here, unless you wanna watch us kiss." Pony quickly left the room, and Soda and I went back to kissing, or more like making out. I ran my hands up and down his bare back, and he placed one of his hands on my bare stomach. (**A/N remember she sleeps in shorts and a sports bra**) Soon I forgot the reason I actually came up here for.

"Soda, stop making out with your girlfriend and get your ass outta bed. We gotta go to work," Steve said, standing in the doorway.

Soda looked up and grinned sheepishly. "I guess I better go," he said.

"Yeah, I guess you should." He gave me a quick kiss and climbed out of bed, and I watched him walk out of the room. I stayed in his bed awhile longer, just reminiscing about his scent, the warmth of his body, his kiss, his touch. Everything.

I wasn't really sure if I loved Soda, but I really did like him. Sure, I still loved Tim, but things were over with him, and I had to move on. I wonder what Tim's going to say when he finds out I'm going out with Soda. That should be an interesting conversation.

After a few minutes, I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. I reached it, only to find the door shut. I forgot Soda was in there. Hmm…I wonder if I should go surprise him in there. Haha. That'd be funny. I can just imagine the look on his face if I climbed in the shower with him.I decided I'd do it. Of course, I wouldn't be having sex with him in there. I'm not quite ready for that, but we could make out and stuff like that.

I opened the door quietly and walked in. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and removed my clothes. I climbed in the shower, and found Soda facing the other way. I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his back. He turned around and looked at me surprised. "Dani, what're you doin'-"

"Shh," I said and placed two fingers on his lips. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my lips.

He pulled away. "Dani, we can't do this."

"Don't worry. It's not like we're gonna make love right here in the shower. We're just kissing. Nothing more. I'll get out if you want me too."

"No," he said quickly. "No, I don't want you to get out." I smiled. We stood there for a minute. Then his eyes started roaming my body, and I smirked. He looked up and, when he saw me looking at him, blushed. I placed my hands on his chest and kissed his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. I smiled and started sucking on his neck. He softly moaned, and I smiled against his neck. I moved my mouth up to meet his. He moved his hands to my back and started caressing it. I moaned into his mouth.

"Soda! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Steve yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

Soda pulled away, breathing heavily. "Coming!" He looked at me with an apologizing look.

"Go. We'll finish this later." He gave me a quick, passionate kiss on the lips and got out, wrapping a towel around him. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

I stayed in the shower and washed up. Then I got out, wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom. The house was silent, except for the sound of my feet on the hard floor. I guess everyone left already. I walked up to Serena's room and took a jean miniskirt and cream colored sweater out of the closet. I put them on, brushed my long, curly, blond hair, and did my makeup. Then I walked downstairs and pulled on my boots and jacket.

I walked out of the house and headed to the movie house. I haven't seen a movie in awhile, so I decided to go see one since I was by myself today. That's where Ponyboy and I have similarities. We both don't really like going to movies with other people. It's like someone reading over your shoulder. And what really gets my annoyed is when people feel the need to talk through the entire movie. That really gets on my nerves.

I walked into the movie house and sat down. _West Side Story_ was playing. I absolutely love this movie. It's so romantic. It's kind of like Tulsa. Two gangs who hate each other. If it was Tulsa, it'd be like a Soc dating a Greaser, instead of a Jet dating a Shark.

When the movie ended, I walked out of the movie house and headed for the Dingo. I was getting hungry, since I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I walked in and sat down at a booth. The waitress came over, and I ordered my usual—cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. While I waited for my food, I looked around. There was a Greaser couple making out in the corner of the room. I turned away from them and saw some Greaser guys causing trouble on the other side of the room. I stopped looking around when my food arrived. I started eating, and someone sat down at my table. I looked up and saw Angel sitting across from me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I replied, "How have you been?" I hadn't talked to her since Tim and I broke up.

"Okay I guess. You?"

"Pretty good." She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself. "What?"

"It's just…I miss you being at Tim's house all the time. It's so boring being the only girl again."

I smiled. Angela and I did cause a bit of trouble together while I was 'living' there. Then I remembered the reason I wasn't there all the time. "Well me and Tim broke up, so I don't really have a reason to be there 24/7."

"Yeah, I know, but Tim's an idiot. He doesn't know what he lost." She paused. "Even though you and him aren't together, you should come over some time. We could have a girl's night or something. Maybe next weekend."

"That'd be great, Angel. I'd like that. We need some time to catch up. What time should I be over?"

"Umm…six?"

"Okay, great. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to your food, then. See ya later."

"Bye," I said, and she walked away. I finished my food, paid, and walked outside. Hmm…where to now?

I decided to go to the DX. I walked in that direction and, when I reached it, walked into the office. Soda was leaning against the counter reading a magazine. Steve was probably in the garage. "Hey baby," I said.

He looked up. "Hey. What're you doing here?" he said.

"So is that the kinda of greeting you give all your girlfriends?" I asked, jokingly.

He put down the magazine and came over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. "That's the kinda greeting I usually give."

"Well, now that's a whole lot better. And the reason I'm here is that I have nothing better to do."

"So the only reason you come to visit your boyfriend is because you have nothing better to do?"

"Yup, and to do this." I pressed my lips against his and pulled him closer to me.

"Oh, I got it." I smiled. He removed his arms from my waist, and I walked over to the counter and jumped up on it to sit. He moved between my legs and placed his hands on my hips, just like the previous night in the kitchen.

"Soda, I can't sit like this here. I'm wearing a skirt."

"No one's gonna see anything. I'm in front of you." I looked at him. "Fine." He moved out of the way, and I moved my legs together.

"So how's work?" I asked.

"Boring and slow."

"Oh, so you're gonna need some excitement after, then?"

He grinned. "What do you have I mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a party?"

"Sure, we could probably do that."

"Good." I stayed at the DX for the rest of the day, hanging out with Soda and, occasionally, Steve. Then around six o'clock, we went home and got ready for a party.


	26. I still love you

**Here's another chapter for y'all. I hope you like it. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena. Cate Tiernan owns Hunter.**

**Chapter 26**

**Tim's POV**

On Wednesday I headed to the high school to go pick up Angela and Curly. I thought I'd be the nice brother for once and pick them up, since it's freezing outside. When the final bell rang, I thought they would've been the first ones out, considering its school and all. But of course they have to be the last ones.

While I was waiting, I climbed out of my car and leaned on the hood. "Shepard!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Mr. SuperSoc coming towards me. "Shit," I said under my breath.

When he reached me, I said, "What do ya want, Niall?"

"We gotta talk. About what happened between me and Dani at the party."

"There's nothing to talk about. Dani cheated on me with you, and then she expected me to take her back. We broke up, she moved out."

"But she didn't cheat on you. It was my fault. We were sitting on the couch, talking, and then I kissed her. She just sat there shocked that I even did it. Then she pushed me away and slapped me. We got into a huge argument, and now she won't talk to me because I broke you and her up."

"You're just sayin' that so I don't blame her."

"No, I'm not. It's true. That's what really happened. You can believe me or you can't. Just don't blame Dani. She really cares about you," he said and walked away.

What does he know, anyway? He's just the guy that kissed my girlfriend. No big deal there. But what if what he said is true? Do I want Dani back? There's no need to even ask myself that question. I know the answer: Yes. I guess I gotta try and talk to her, just to apologize and see if I have a chance. I'd have to try and get her without any of the guys. I know they'll try and kick my ass, and then I'll never get to talk to her.

I was interrupted from these thoughts by Curly and Angela coming to my car. I went around to the driver's side of my car and climbed in. Angela got in the passenger's seat, and Curly climbed in the back. I started the car and drove them home. Then I went back out, looking for Dani. She and Serena were probably walking, and I figured that they couldn't have made it home already. I was right. I saw them walking up ahead. I decided to park my car, since they probably wouldn't stop if they saw a car tailing them. I climbed out and ran to catch up to them. "Dani!" I yelled.

She turned around and saw me. She faced forward and didn't stop. "Dani, c'mon. We gotta talk." They stopped.

"Look, asshole. She doesn't want to talk to you. After what you did to her, I don't blame her," Serena said.

"I need to talk to her, alone. It's important." She looked at Dani, and she nodded, as if saying, it's okay.

"I'll see you back at home," Dani told her. Serena nodded and walked away. "So what do you want?" she asked me.

I pulled her into the nearest alley, pushed her up against the building and kissed her passionately. She met fire with fire and kissed me back. I moved my hand under her jacket and shirt and ran it along her side. She moaned softly into my mouth. Out of nowhere, her hands came up to my chest and pushed me away. We were both breathing heavily.

"I can't do this," she said.

"Why not?" I asked a little annoyed. I haven't been able to kiss her for weeks, and now she won't do this.

"We're broken up."

"I know, but we can get back together."

"No, we can't. I have a boyfriend."

"What! Since when?"

"Friday."

I kicked a trash can that was next to us and sent it flying. She jumped, probably a little scared of my temper. I took deep breaths and tried to control my anger. "Who is it?"

"Soda." It figures, she leaves me and goes straight into the arms of the sensitive Curtis brother.

"So is this it, between you and me?"

"I don't know. It is for now. I'm with Soda now, and I can't break up with him to come back to you. Not after what happened."

"But I'm sorry for that. Really sorry. I should've never accused you of not loving me. I knew you did. I was just mad about what I saw."

"I know you were, but it doesn't change the fact that you thought I'd cheat on you. I would never do that to someone I love."

I sighed. "I do love you."

"I love you, too, but I think I also love Soda. I gotta see how things go between me and him. He at least deserves that much. If it doesn't then maybe you and me can talk about getting back together."

"I won't stop trying to get you back. I love you too much to just let you get away."

"I love you, too." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the alley, leaving me there thinking about her last words.

**Dani's POV**

Oh my god! What just happened? I can't believe I kissed Tim. Is that considered cheating? I hope not. I feel bad enough about doing it as it is. If it was cheating, I'd have to tell Soda, and I can't hurt him like that. Not after Sandy cheating on him.

And I can't believe I told Tim that I still loved him. I can't still love him after what happened between us, can I? I can't believe he wants me back now though. What changed his mind? He can't hate me one minute and love me the next. But what if he never stopped loving me, and it was just the anger talking the night of the party. Oh god. I can't get back together with him now though. It'd hurt Soda, and I think I love Soda. Maybe not as much as I love Tim, but I think I will eventually.

I walked into the house and found Serena sitting on the couch doing homework. "Hey," she said. "What did Tim want?"

"He just wanted to apologize for the way he acted the night of Angel's party."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. That's all." I definitely couldn't tell Rini. If I did, she'd want me to tell Soda, and I can't do that. At least not yet. I walked into the kitchen and got some chocolate cake out of the refrigerator. I cut myself a piece and sat down at the table to eat and think about what happened today.


	27. A Night at Angela's

**Hey y'all. Sorry it took awhile to update, but I've been a little busy with soccer starting up and getting ready for school, but here it is. I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. Hope you like it. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 27**

**Dani's POV**

"Don't worry, Sodapop. I'm just going to Angela's," I said on Saturday night.

"I know, but Tim's gonna be there," Soda replied.

"Yeah, I know, but nothing's gonna happen. I'm still pissed at him." Suddenly, what happened in the alley Wednesday between Tim and I popped into my head. I quickly shook it out of my mind, not wanting to think that I had cheated on Soda.

"Yeah, okay."

I gave him a kiss and said, "I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

"Night." He gave me another kiss, and I walked out of the house with a bag over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but think about what might happen between Tim and me tonight. I mean, I was going to his house. The only people that would be home were him, Angela, and me, unless he ends up going somewhere, which I doubt since he said he was gonna try and get me back. And this is the perfect chance for him to try, considering I'll be at his house all night, unless Angel and I go out somewhere.

I reached the house and knocked on the door. I heard movement inside and waited patiently. When the door opened, Tim was on the other side. "Hey babe," he said.

"Don't call me that. Where's Angel?"

"In her room." I walked inside and headed for the stairs. "And might I say you're lookin' sexy tonight."

"Thanks," I said, looking annoyed, but on the inside, I was blushing like crazy. I walked upstairs and knocked on Angel's door.

"Come in," she called from the other side. I walked in, and she yelled, "Dani! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss a girls' night with you, especially since we haven't seen each other in like forever," I said, putting my bag on her floor and sitting on the bed.

"Well, I figured since Tim was gonna be here, you might have changed your mind about coming."

"Never. I can deal with him for one night. It won't ruin my entire time with you."

"Well that's good to hear. So what do ya want to do tonight?"

"Umm…let's see. We gotta have some girl talk, junk food, and some loud music that will annoy the hell outta Tim." We both laughed.

"Sounds good to me." We both got up and headed downstairs to raid the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen, and Tim was sitting at the table with a beer and a carton of chocolate ice cream. Angela went to the cabinets to grab food, and I went to the fridge to get some beverages—beer, soda, water. We walked over to Tim, and Angela grabbed the ice cream. "We're confiscating this," she said.

I grabbed his beer and said, "This too." He looked aggravated, but I just smiled at him and took a sip. Then Angel and I went back to her room. We put the food and drinks on her desk, and she went over to her radio to blast some music. I grabbed a beer and sat down on her bed. She did the same. "So what's new with you?" I asked.

"I got a boyfriend!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh my god! Who?"

"Well, you know Will in Tim's gang?"

"Yeah."

"Him!"

"Oh my god, Angel! He's so cute!"

"I know!"

"So how did he get passed Tim?"

"Well, actually Tim knows. He asked Tim if it would be all right to ask me out."

"And Tim said yes."

"Yeah. Will's so shy and all. It's kinda hard to believe he's a Greaser. Anyways, I guess Tim thinks he'll be too scared to try anything, so he said yes."

"That's tuff, Ang."

"Yeah. So what's new with you?"

"Nothing really, except I got a boyfriend, also."

"Oh my god! Who? Does Tim know?"

"Sodapop Curtis, and yes, Tim knows."

"Oh, Soda's a doll, so what's he doing with you?"

"Angel!"

"Only joking. How'd you two end up together?"

"Well, it all started on Christmas. I was still kinda depressed about me and Tim's break-up. He was kinda hurting, too, since Sandy cheated on him and got pregnant. So we were kinda comforting each other. Then, like a week later, we were playing Truth or Dare, and I kinda got suckered into giving all the guys a kiss. But when it came time to give Soda one, I took him into his room so we could talk, because he was acting all shy around me. And we kissed and got together."

"Aww. That's cute. Do you like him as much as you liked Tim?"

"Umm…I don't really know. I mean I like Soda, a lot, but I don't know if I _love_ him. I know I love…I mean _loved_ Tim." Angel started smiling. "But it's different with Soda. Me and Tim used to be all over each other and not wanna stop. Me and Soda aren't like that."

"It sounds like you miss being with Tim."

"No," I said, quickly. "It's not like that. It's just really different."

"Mhmm, sure," she said, grinning. When I didn't say anything else, she said, "So how'd Tim take the news?"

"He was kinda mad. He kicked a trash can." She gave me a confused look. "We were kinda making out in an alley, and I pushed him away. I said I couldn't do that, and he asked why, so I told him. Then he told me he wouldn't stop trying to get me back."

"That's cute. Not the him getting mad, kicking a trash can thing, but everything else. Are you gonna get back together with him?"

"I don't know. It's complicated." She didn't say anything else, and we dropped the subject. I got up, grabbed another beer, and started dancing around the room. Angel stared at me like I was crazy. "C'mon, Ang, dance with me." She laughed and got up. Then we started dancing wildly around the room, singing along with the music.

**Tim's POV**

What the hell are they doing up there? It sounds like they're gonna come through the ceiling. It also sounds like they're having a full-on party, with the music blasting like it is.

I got off the couch and headed upstairs to go find out. I knocked on the door, but nobody opened it for me. I'm guessing they can't hear me. I walked into Angel's bedroom, only to find the two of them drinking beer and dancing around the room like idiots.

"Hey Tim," Angel said, still dancing.

"Timmy!" Dani yelled, putting down her beer and coming over to me. Wow, she hasn't called me that since we broke up.

"Dani," I said as she took my hands.

"Dance with me!"

"I don't dance, remember."

"Of course you do. We always danced." She pressed herself against me and started to move her body with the music. I placed my hands on her hips and danced with her. What else could I do? She's clearly had too much to drink, and I should definitely play along. Right?

After awhile, Angel looked at the clock and said, "Whoa, look at the time. It's already midnight. I'm gonna go shower. I'll be back," and walked out of the room. Dani and I were finally alone.

"Hey Timmy, let's go in your room," Dani said.

Hmm…should I let her take me into my room and take advantage of me? I decided to play along, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings or anything. "All right," I said. She took my hand and led me to my room.

When we got there, she pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. She pressed her lips against mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth. Then she pushed her hands under my shirt and ran them along my chest, and I placed my hands on her thighs, pulling her closer.

She stopped and said, "Just so you know, I'm not forgiving you."

"Then what do you call this?" I asked.

"This is…a reconciliation."

"Leave it to you to use big words when you're smashed." She laughed and went back to kissing me.

**Angela's POV**

I got out of the shower, got dressed, and walked out of the bathroom. As I passed Tim's room, I heard sounds coming from inside. I peeked inside the slightly opened door and saw Dani and Tim making out on his bed.

Oh my god! I knew she still liked him. I can't believe it! They're back together! That's amazing! Oh my god! Wait! Didn't she just tell me she was going out with Soda? She's cheating on him! I can't believe Dani would do that! That's the reason she and Tim broke-up—was because he thought she was cheating on him.

I turned away and walked back to my room, thinking about what Dani was doing. I know she's drunk, but still. She shouldn't be making out with some guy that isn't her boyfriend. I hope Soda doesn't find out. This would kill him. He'd be so hurt. She's got to tell him though. It'd be even worse if he found out from someone else.

I shut the light off and climbed into bed. I guess Dani won't be coming back in here tonight. I fell asleep thinking, I'm gonna have to talk to her about this tomorrow.


	28. Do you love him?

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena.**

**Chapter 28**

**Dani's POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked around the room. This isn't Serena's room. Then I remembered that I was sleeping over Angel's, but this wasn't her room either. I looked next to me and saw Tim sleeping on the other side of the bed. I quickly sat up. Oh my god! What happened last night? Please don't let us have done something I'll regret.

I nudged Tim awake, and he opened his eyes and said, "Hey beautiful."

"Stop the sweet talk. What happened last night? Why am I in here and not in Angel's room?"

"We came in here and made out, and I guess we fell asleep."

"Oh my god! I cheated on Soda! I did something I said I'd never do! Oh my god! I'm such a slut!" I was just babbling now.

"Dani, stop. You're not a slut."

"Yes I am, Tim. I cheated on my boyfriend. That's the reason you broke up with me, and here I am doing it again."

"You didn't cheat on me, remember."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm doing it now."

"Dani, calm down. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. You have feelings for me, and I have feelings for you. That makes it a big deal."

"Do you love Soda like you love me?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't change that he's my boyfriend."

"Then dump him. We can be together like we were meant to be."

"I can't do that, but I do gotta tell him what happened last night. Oh god, what if he breaks up with me after I tell him?"

"Then we can be together."

"No we can't. Not right away anyways." I paused. "I gotta go." I got out of bed and headed for Angela's room to get my things. She was already awake, getting ready for the day. "Hey Ang," I said, walking into the room.

"Hey. Where have you been?"

"Downstairs eating breakfast," I lied.

"Why are you lying to me, Dani?" she asked.

"What?"

"I saw you and Tim making out on his bed last night! How could you do that to Soda?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember what happened last night. The last thing I remember is you going in the shower, leaving me and Tim in your room alone. I don't remember what happened after that."

"Oh my god, Dani! You gotta tell Soda that you cheated on him. It'll kill him if he finds out from someone else."

I sighed and sat down on her bed. "I know, but what if he breaks up with me?"

"Then I guess that's a risk you'll have to take."

"I can't believe this," I said out loud to myself. "I've never been broken up with until I came to Tulsa. Now, Soda will be the second guy in only a few months."

"Dani," she said using a much gentler tone. "I know this is hard, but you gotta tell Soda. He's already been cheated on once by someone he loved, and this is really gonna hurt him. But that can't stop you from telling him."

"I know. I should probably go now. Got a lot of explaining to do," I said, standing up.

"Okay, just make sure you talk to him."

"I will. Bye," I said, picking up my bag.

"See ya," she said, and I walked out of the room. I exited the house and headed home. I knew I had to tell Soda, but it was going to be hard. I walked into the Curtis's house and found everyone getting ready to head out.

"Hey Dani. You're just in time to go play some football down at the lot," Two-Bit said.

"Great. Soda, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a minute," he said to the rest of the gang.

"Okay, but you better be there quick, or we'll start without you," Steve said, and they walked out.

"Hey," he said and went to give me a kiss, but I stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk. Sit down," I said, and we both sat down on the couch.

"Okay, so what's this all about?"

"Last night at Angel's, Tim was there. And I got a little drunk, and me and Tim went into his bedroom and made out."

He looked really hurt. "You cheated on me?"

"Yes, but I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I feel really bad," I said with tears in my eyes.

"But that feeling didn't stop you from doing it in the first place!"

"I know, Soda, but I'm really sorry."

"You already said that."

"I know, but I mean it. It just…happened."

"Do you love him?"

"I…uhh…"

"Dani just answer the question!"

"Yes! Okay! I love Tim! Even after what happened between us at the party! I still love him!" Soda just sat there and nodded.

"We should break up," he said, quietly.

"What?"

"You don't love me, Dani. You shouldn't be with someone that you don't have those feelings for if the person you love is right down the street."

"I really do like you Soda."

"But you don't love me," he said, standing up. "I'm going to play football." He walked out of the house, leaving me by myself. Without warning, the tears started streaming down my face. I wiped at them furiously, not wanting to show any weakness. When I got my tears under control, I walked out of the house and walked around town, trying to figure out what to do about Tim.


	29. Jay

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but i've been really busy. School, homework, and soccer don't really leave time to have a social life or a writing life. I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena and the idea for this chapter. And the fine producers of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Hope y'all like the chapter. R&R.**

**Chapter 29**

**Serena's POV**

Another long, boring day of school ahead of me. Oh great. I'm thrilled. I woke up this morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast, as usual. Then I went into the bathroom to shower, and then upstairs to finish getting ready for school. When I went back downstairs, Dallas and I had another 'nothing fight'.

We've been having a lot of those lately, and I can't understand what's changed. This morning it was about the outfit I had on for school—a pair of short shorts and a white tank top. It's what I always wear, so I don't see why it's so 'inappropriate'—his word, not mine—now.

When we reached school, I climbed out of his car, enraged, and slammed the door. I heard him swear loudly behind me. God, he gets on my nervesI walked into the school building, leaving the rest of the gang behind. They knew not to bother me while I was pissed off at Dally, because I'd end up snapping at them, too. I went to my locker, throwing my books into it and slamming it closed, and headed to my first class, still fuming.

I walked to a desk in the back and, loudly, dropped my books on the desk. Then I sat down and waited for bell to ring and for the rest of the class to enter. When first bell finally rang, everyone was seated and the announcements came on. They finished, and my English teacher, Mrs. Astor, started class.

About ten minutes after announcements, the most attractive boy I've seen in a long time walked into the class. He started looking around the classroom, and I just stared at him, until his eyes met mine, and I looked away. "Everyone, this is Jay Hogart. He's a new student here," said Mrs. Astor. "Mr. Hogart, you may pick from any of the empty desks to sit in."

He examined the room again, and his eyes landed on the desk next to me. Then, he walked over and sat down, and Mrs. Astor started teaching again. I stared at my notes, and I could feel his eyes on me. I looked at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing. Just admiring the view," he replied. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh so charming," I said and smirked.

He smirked back and said," I'm Jay."

"Yeah, I heard."

We sat in silence staring at each other, him waiting for me to introduce myself back. When I didn't, he said, "What's your name?"

"Serena." I paused, and he nodded. "So where're you from?"

"Canada."

"Long way from home, aren't ya?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, a very long way." The bell rang, and I stood up and started to gather my things. "Wanna do something after school today?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm hanging out with my boyfriend, his sister, Dani, and her current boy toy," I said walking out of the classroom. He followed.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do. Now I gotta get to class. Bye," I said and walked away from him. I went to my locker and exchanged my books, and then headed to my next class.

When I entered history, I found Jay sitting at a desk in the back of the room. My eyes widened. I walked over to him and said, "What're doing, following me? Did you, like, get a look at my schedule?"

"Relax, babe. I'm in this class," he said, showing me his schedule. I sat down next to him and looked at him. The bell rang and everyone sat down. I turned in my seat and faced forward, an attempt at paying attention. "So anyways, about this Dani girl, does she have a lot of boy toys? 'Cause if she's hot, I wouldn't mind being one of hers," he said, smirking.

"God, you're an even bigger pig than my friend, Two-Bit. And to answer your questions, I guess you could say she has a lot, but recently she's only had two—my cousin and this guy Tim, and I guess you could call her 'hot'. I doubt she'd want you though. She's kinda hooked on Tim right now."

He nodded in comprehension. For the rest of the class, we continued talking about random things. When the bell rang, I said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, we should get together sometime. Give me a call." He took my hand and wrote something on it. When I got my hand back, I saw that it was his number. I smiled and walked away. Then, I daydreamed through my next three classes before lunch.

After lunch, in math class, Dani and I didn't get a chance to talk because we unfortunately had a math test today, so I had to wait until school ended.

At the end of the day, Dani and I started walking home, and I said, "I met a really good-looking guy today."

She looked over at me. "What's his name? What's he look like?"

"Jay Hogart. He's got short, kinda brownish hair, blue eyes, always has a backwards hat on, really handsome. He's in two of my classes, and he was flirting with me through both of them."

"Sounds like you kinda like this guy, Rini. You did tell him you have a boyfriend, right?"

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. I know I have a boyfriend."

"Just making sure," she said as we entered the house.

-------------------------

"Guys, we need to make some money," Steve said that night, as we were all sitting around the living room.

"And how do you suggest we make that money?" Darry said. Steve shrugged his shoulders.

We went around the room, shouting out suggestions. I sat silently for a minute thinking about ideas. "How 'bout a car wash? We could have it at the DX on Saturday," I said, thinking that Jay would love to see me in my bikini top and a pair of short shorts. Okay, so I guess I was kinda attracted to him, but as long as I don't touch, me and Dal are fine, right?

"That's a great idea, Rini," Dani said, "I just got a new bikini, and I'm sure all you guys would love to see me in it, right?" God, she can be so conceited at times.

"Hell yeah," Two-Bit quickly answered, and Dallas hit him in the back of the head.

"That's my sister you're talkin' about, dumbass," Dal said. Two-Bit rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. Dani giggled and went over to Two-Bit and sat on his lap.

"I know you can't wait, Two-Bit. Considering I'm blond and one of the hottest girls you will ever get to know. And I know you love me." She just made my point. That just screamed CONCEITED. Of course, she's one of my best friends, but I can get a little annoyed with her, right?

"Hey guys," a deep voice said from the door. I turned around to see Tim standing there, staring at Dani. "What's goin' on?"

"I was just telling ole Two-Bit here that I am one of the hottest girls he'll ever meet, which of course is true," Dani said smiling. She got up from Two-Bit's lap and walked over to Tim and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his collarbone. God, get a room

"We were just talking about a way to make some money, and I came up with a car wash," I said, trying to get the "love fest" over by the door to stop.

Tim looked at me and said, "That's a good idea. So what will everyone be wearing to this little 'fundraiser'?"

"Girls in shorts and bikini tops and guys probably in their jeans," Dani said. Tim raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a mischievous grin. She smiled back and ran her hands down his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back," I said, getting up from my place on the couch and walked into the kitchen, where the phone was hanging on the wall. I picked up the receiver and dialed the number that was written on my hand.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end.

"Hi. Jay?" I said.

"The one and only."

"This is Serena."

"Oh, hey. I guess you changed your mind about our 'hanging out'."

"Not exactly. I was just calling to tell you that me and some of my friends are having a car wash Saturday at the DX."

"Mhmm…and?"

"I don't know. Just thought I'd you give you the information and let you decide what to do with it. But just to let you know, us girls will most likely be in bikinis."

"So that means you'll be half naked?"

"I guess you'll have to come find out. Bye Jay," I said and hung up before he could respond.


	30. Car Wash

**Hehe. Told ya I'd update sooner, so here it is. I don't own the Outsiders, bit i do own multiple pictures of Matt Dillon. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena and the idea for the car wash and Jay and Serena's 'connection'. the fine producers of Degrassi own Jay. R&R**

**Chapter 30**

**Dani's POV**

For the next couple of days, we put up huge signs, reading "Car Wash", around town, as well as spreading the word verbally to people. By the sounds of it, we were going to have a good number of people showing up.

Saturday morning I woke up, bright and early, and headed for the bathroom to shower. I was really excited for the car wash. It was going to be a lot of fun. After showering, I headed up to Serena's bedroom—I wasn't living with Tim yet, since we just got back together—and picked out a pair of short, ripped, jean shorts and my new, black bikini and put them on. I threw my hair into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and headed in that direction. I found Darry in there, making pancakes. Yum…"Hey Dar, smells delicious," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Mornin' Danigirl. Sleep well?" he answered.

"Yeah, after I fell asleep. It was the going to sleep part that was difficult. I was really excited about the car wash."

He laughed. "Well you're gonna have to wait a little longer. Everyone is still getting ready, and then we gotta eat." I put a pretend pout on my face. "It ain't gonna change, Dani."

"Fine then. I'll go wait in the living room with this big stack of pancakes," I said, grabbing a plate of about five pancakes and walking into the living room.

"I can't believe you're so thin, Danigirl, when you eat like a pig." I laughed while trying not to choke on my bite of pancake.

About five minutes later, someone came up behind me and took my fork out of my hand and grabbed my plate. I looked up to see Two-Bit eating my breakfast. "What the hell!" I said.

"Was this yours?" he stupidly asked. I gave him a what-do-you-think look. He grinned and finished off my pancakes.

"God, I hate you sometimes," I said to him.

"You just say that. But right here," he said, putting his hand over his heart, "I know you have different feelings." I gave him a dirty look. "And might I say, babe, you're lookin' sexy." I smiled, and he walked into the kitchen, probably to get more food.

I heard yelling coming from outside, and I put a t-shirt on and walked onto the porch to see what all the commotion was about. I found Serena and Dallas yelling at one another once again. This was really getting on my nerves. It seems like all they ever do lately is fight. "Breakfast is ready," I yelled to them over their yelling. They paused and looked at me and then went back to arguing. I rolled my eyes and walked back inside.

The rest of the gang was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Thank god you guys are almost done. I wanna go, now!"

"Dani, stop whining. Sometimes Two-Bit is even more mature than you," Soda said. I looked at him hurt. What an insult to say that I was more immature than Keith Matthews! "Don't worry, Dani. I was just kidding." Soda laughed. It's good to see that we have such a good joking friendship after I cheated on him, and he dumped me because I was still in love with Tim.

"You can be so cruel, Sodapop Curtis. Now let's go." I grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet, and dragged him out the door. Everyone else followed, even Serena and Dallas when we passed them.

When we got there, there were already a few dirty cars waiting to be washed. Soda and Steve filled some buckets with soap and water and brought them over to Serena and me. Serena started washing one of the cars.

A few guys were leaning on the hoods of their cars and were staring at me. I lifted my shirt over my head, revealing my bathing suit—and some cleavage. Their jaws dropped, and I smirked. I love having this affect on guys. I picked up a sponge and started soaping down the first car.

About three cars later, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and kissed my neck. I knew it was Tim, so I decided to play with his mind a little. "Oh, Tristan. I thought you weren't gonna come because Tim might find out."

"What!" Tim said pulling away from me. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Whoops. I guess it wasn't Tristan after all. Damn, I didn't want you to know," I said, turning around to face him. He looked a little angry, and I really wanted to laugh. I walked over to him and said, "But you're a much better kisser than him. It's like I'm drowning when I kiss him."

"How could you—."

"Relax Timmy. I was kidding. I knew it was you behind me, so I decided to mess with you a little. And it was quite amusing actually. Maybe I should do that more often."

"I don't think so. My temper might not be so controlled next time."

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and kissed me again. "You look really good in this—uhh—bathing suit."

"I bet I look even better with it off," I said, giving him a seductive look. He had a longing look in his eye, and he moved closer, moving his hands down to my upper thigh. "Later, baby. I'll meet you at your place, but right now I got work to do." I gave him a kiss and walked back to the car I was previously washing.

**Serena's POV**

Ughh, grossI really was not in the mood to see couples making out. I wasn't really having all that much luck in the romance department lately. I rolled my eyes and walked over to another car to start washing. I started saying what I've been saying to all the male customers I've had. "Hey cutie. Thanks for coming to our 'fundraiser.' It's much appreciated."

I backed away, and the driver got out of the car. When I saw who it was, I smiled. "Well, well, who do we got here?" Jay said. "Nice top." He smirked.

"I didn't think you were gonna end up coming," I said to him.

"Of course I came. I wasn't going to miss you in a bikini." I smirked at that statement.

"Hey Dani, we got another car to wash!" I yelled over to the office, where she was sitting with Tim.

"Before she comes over here, I got something I wanna ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Jay, you know I can't. I got a boyfriend."

He leaned real close to my ear and whispered, "I can keep a secret." I smiled.

"Fine then. You wanna shot. Pick me up at seven. We better be going some place good though," I said and gave him a kiss before Dani reached us. Jay walked away and went into the office. Dani and I started washing his car. I couldn't stop thinking about out date tonight. I also couldn't stop thinking about what this would be considered doing if anyone found out.

We finished, and Jay came back to get his car. He climbed in, winking at me before his head disappeared inside, and then drove away. I started to head for another car, but Dani stopped me. "Rini, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Dani. What's up?"

"Actually I was just about to ask you the same thing. I overheard what you are planning to do tonight and saw you give Jay a kiss. That's totally cheating on Dallas. It's wrong."

"Shut up, Dani. You cheated on Soda with Tim, so don't even start criticizing me on my actions. Don't tell anyone." I didn't give her time to answer before I walked away. I knew she wouldn't tell since I knew so much about her doings. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about Jay and what he might have planned for tonight.


	31. I Don't Like Him

**Hey y'all. sorry it's taking me so long to update, but i've been a little preoccupied. I really will try to update sooner, but i can't make any promises. I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani, xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the fine producers of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Chapter 31**

**Serena's POV**

As soon as the car wash was over, I went straight home to start getting ready for my 'date' with Jay. I was so excited and, also, a little freaked out. I couldn't get my mind around the fact that I was cheating on Dallas. It was so unlike me, but I guess I'm turning over a new leaf, not necessarily for the better though.

I climbed out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and went up to my room. I picked out my sexiest outfit, a white tank-top, a short, jean miniskirt, and a short blue sweater that showed off my stomach, and put it on. Then I half clipped my hair back and put on some makeup. When I finished, Dani was standing in the doorway. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to say something. When she didn't, I said, "Come to try and convince me not to go out tonight?"

"No, I just can't believe you're doing this. I mean, it's _you,_" she said.

"You did the same thing."

"I know, but that's me. I act like I'm one of the biggest sluts around, but that's not you."

I sat down on my bed and motioned for her to sit down next to me. I could see where she was coming from with this point. "You're not me, Rini, and I don't want you to be. It's not always great being like I am," she said, sitting down.

"Dani, I get your point, but I think I might really like Jay. Things haven't been goin' so well between me and Dally lately. We're always fighting. That's not how I want our relationship to be anymore."

She nodded. "Does this mean you're breaking up with Dal?"

"No, of course not. At least not right now. I just wanna see how things go between me and Jay tonight. Who knows, I might not even end up liking Jay after tonight." Dani smiled.

"So you look hot. Dressed to impress?"

"You know it." She laughed. "So what're you doin' tonight?"

"Sleeping over Tim's," she smiled.

"Ooh. And what exactly is gonna happen at Tim's?" She grinned really big. "I got it. Just make sure you use protection, girly."

"Serena! We know what we're doing. It's not like it's our first time."

"Okay. Just make sure."

"Yes mommy." She smirked and laughed.

"Well I gotta go. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Have fun, and don't get caught," Dani said, and I walked carefully walked downstairs. I wasn't sure if Dally was here, and I sure as hell didn't want to get caught by him. I was almost to the door when I heard "Hey babe," from behind me. I turned around and saw Dallas coming towards me. I hid my fear of getting caught, which at this point was reaching panic mode, and put on my best fake smile. "Hey," I said, and he leaned in for a kiss which I allowed him to do.

"Where you goin' lookin' so good?" he asked.

"I—uhh—am…" I stuttered.

"She's going out with me, Tim, and Angela tonight," Dani said from behind me. I turned around and gave her a look of gratitude. "So if you'll let go of her, we'll be on our way. We're meeting them at Tim's house."

I looked at Dally and couldn't tell if he believed her or not, but it seemed like he did, because in the next moment he kissed me good bye, and Dani and I walked out of the house.

"Thanks," I said. "I really owe you one."

"No you don't. You've done pretty much the same thing for me before. So where's Jay picking you up?"

"It was supposed to be near the house, but I guess I could stand on the street corner or something and wait for him."

"Definitely not the street corner. Not dressed like that. People will really think you're a Greaser whore if you do that. Come with me to Tim's, and you can call him from there."

"Okay," I said, and we walked to Tim's house. When we entered Tim's house, I went straight for the phone and called Jay, praying to god that he was still home. I was in luck, because from the other end of the call, came his voice saying, "Hello."

"Hi Jay. It's Serena."

"Oh, hey. What's up? I was just about to come get you."

"Yeah, about that. You need to pick me up at a different address, otherwise my boyfriend's gonna catch you."

"Okay, so where are you now?" I gave him the address and he said, "Okay, I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone.

**Dani's POV**

When Serena walked into the house with me, Tim gave me a questioning look. I returned with a look that said 'I'll-explain-later'. Serena went straight to the kitchen to use the phone, and Tim bombarded me with questions. "What's goin' on? What's she doing here? I thought we were gonna be alone tonight?"

"Hold up," I said and explained the whole Dally-Serena-Jay situation. By the end, he was shocked and wasn't in the best of moods.

"You can't expect me to keep this from Winston. He's my best friend."

"I know, baby. But he's my brother, and we have to keep this a secret for right now. Serena has to be the one to tell him."

"She better tell him soon. Dal's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"That's why _we_ aren't gonna tell him. He'll find out and then do something stupid that'll probably land him in the cooler." Tim nodded in agreement.

"You know, I love you right?" he asked, the question coming out of nowhere.

"Of course I do. I love you, too," I said and smiled. Then I leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly returned and pressed against me.

We were making out when we heard an 'ahem' coming from the direction of the kitchen. We looked up and saw Serena standing there. "Could you wait until I leave before you get all sexual with one another?" she said.

"Sorry," I said and pushed Tim off of me. I could tell he was angry, even though he didn't show it. No one tells him what to do in his own house. I gave him a look that said 'calm down' and he just leaned back in his seat. We all sat in an awkward silence until there was a knock at the door.

Serena immediately got up to answer it. "Hey," she said with a huge smile on her face after she opened the door.

"Hi babe," a male's voice said from outside. I guess that's Jay. Hmm…should I play the best friend act, with having to meet the potential new boyfriend or be the current boyfriend's sister and be pissed off? I decided to do the first, and I walked over to the door.

"Hi, you must be Jay. I'm Dani," I said to him, sticking out my hand.

"Dani, as in the 'boy toy' Dani? Wow, pleasure to meet you. Listen, if you get sick of the current one, give me a call. Serena's got my number," Jay said. Tim came up behind me and gave him an ice cold stare. "This must be the current one. Sorry to upset you, but I've heard so much about your girlfriend here," he said to Tim.

"Heard what from who?" I asked.

"Just things from people around town." Oh great, now everyone around town is talking about me. That's all I need.

"Well we better get going," Serena said, and she and Jay walked out to his car and drove away.

"So what do you think of him?" I asked Tim.

"I don't like him."

"Why not? Because he reminds you of yourself?" I hated to say that, but Jay did remind me a little of Tim.

"No way. He's nothing like me," he argued.

"Okay, fine. Now where were we?" I asked, pushing him back on the couch and climbing on top of him.

He pulled me against him and pushed my skirt up. "Right about here," he said, smirking and caressed my lips with his.


	32. The Date

**So here's another chapter for you all. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena. The producers of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Chapter 32**

**Serena's POV**

"So where you taking me?" I asked when we pulled away from Tim's house in Jay's car.

"I thought I'd let you decide," Jay replied and glanced over at me.

"You're the one who asked me out. Shouldn't you have already had this planned out?" I teased.

He laughed. "Well, do you wanna see a movie?"

"I don't know. You tell me. And you better be right." I smirked.

"We'll go to the drive-in," he said and smirked. He turned the car around and went in the direction of the drive-in. When we got there, we paid, drove inside, found a spot, and parked.

"Why'd ya agree to go out with me even though ya got a boyfriend?" Jay suddenly asked me.

"Cause you were really gettin' on my nerves with all that asking me out, so for one night only, I thought I'd give you a taste of what you can't have."

"Yeah sure. I saw you checking me out. I know you agreed because you want me and can't resist my good looks."

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby," I said sarcastically.

"See, I told you," he casually said while placing his arm around my shoulders.

The movie started, and we stopped talking. It was kind of an awkward silence. I could feel his eyes looking me over. I looked at him, and he had a satisfied look in his face. I looked away and rolled my eyes. As the movie continued, I knew he was still watching me.

Without turning to face him, I said, "I know what we came here for, so why don't we just go in back and do it." Inside, I was silently jumping for joy. In about two minutes, I would be in the backseat with Jay making out. Yay!

He smirked and climbed in back. Then he took my hand and helped me climb back there. I pushed him back on the seat and lay on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and felt like I was in heaven. This kiss was even better than the first one I had with Dallas. Oh my god! I sure was enjoying this. Jay slid his hand up the back of my shirt and caressed my back. I moaned softly into his mouth. I moved my hands between me and him and pushed them up his shirt, feeling his toned abs. Wow! Never thought I'd feel this way about another guy besides Dallas.

After awhile, I pulled my mouth away from his and sat up. I fixed my shirt and started climbing back into the front seat. "Where do ya think you're goin'?" he asked.

"Where do ya think?"

"I think you ain't goin' no where." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled. I loved this. I haven't been this romantic with anyone in a long time. Dallas and I fight rather than kiss. It's nice to have this much 'positive' attention.

The movie ended, and we stopped kissing. We climbed back into the front seat, and Jay asked, "You hungry?"

"A little."

"I guess we're goin' to get some food."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

**Tim's POV**

After Serena left, Dani pushed me down on the couch and climbed on top of me. We started heavily making out. About fifteen minutes later, we were interrupted by my annoying brother. "Hey you two," he said when he walked in the room.

"Grr…" Dani quietly said, annoyed, and got off of me. "Hi Curly. What're you doing here?"

"I dunno. Had no where better to go," he answered.

"How long are ya gonna be here?" I asked, wanting to continue what me and Dani had started.

"Dunno, until I think of something better to do." I sighed loudly.

"C'mon Timmy, let's go upstairs," Dani said, taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

"Could ya try and keep it down up there? I don't really wanna hear what's goin' on in the bedroom," Curly said.

"Don't worry. I'll scream as loud as I can," Dani said, and she and I laughed and continued up the stairs.

When we entered my room, I closed my door, and Dani smiled seductively. She took my hand in hers and led me over to the bed. Then she lay back on it, pulling me on top of her. She pressed her lips to mine, and I grinned against her mouth. She wrapped her arms tightly around me, pulling me closer to her. I moved my mouth down to her neck and started sucking on it. Then I moved one of my hands to the hem of her shirt and started pulling it up, and she pushed me away.

"What?" I asked her annoyed.

"We can't do that now. Curly's downstairs," she said.

"Who cares? It's not like he's never heard people having sex before. I'm pretty sure he's been one of those people." She just pushed me off of her and sat up. "Fine. What do you wanna do then?"

She thought it over for a minute and said, "Let's go to a party."

I grinned. I could deal with going to a party with the way she dances with me. "Okay. Let's go." She got up and walked out of the bedroom, and I followed.

When we got downstairs, Curly was sitting on the couch watching TV. "We're goin' to a party," I said. He just nodded, and Dani and I walked out of the house. Once we reached the street, I put my arm around her and we walked to Buck's.

**Jay's POV**

After the movie, I drove us to the Dingo for some food. All that making out sure does work up an appetite. We sat down in a booth and looked at the menu while we waited for the waitress.

"So what're you gettin'?" I asked her.

She smirked and said, "What do you think I'm getting?"

"Hmm…" I said and looked over the menu. "Chicken sandwich, salad, and a water."

"I guess you'll just have to see."

The waitress came over and asked, "Can I take your order?"

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," Serena answered and smiled at me.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same." The waitress left, and I looked at Serena. "Well I guess I had you wrong."

"Yeah. You don't know me that well at all. And we've been talking for awhile now."

"Well I guess I'll just have to get to know ya better."

"Who says I'm gonna let ya?" Man, the way she's acting just makes me want her even more

"I know you'll let me."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because you like it too much," I answered, being vague.

"Like what?"

"This," I said, leaning over the table and kissing her on the lips. I pulled away, and she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I like that a little, but I like this even more." She leaned across the table and pressed her lips against mine, sticking her tongue in my mouth in the process.

She pulled away, and I said, "Yeah, I like that too."

Then our food came, and we ate, flirting the entire time. When we finished, I paid, and we left. We climbed in the car, and I asked, "So where am I dropping you off?"

"Same place you picked me up. Can't let Dallas see us together and hurt that pretty little face of yours," she said smirking. I grinned and directed the car in the direction of Shepard's house.

I pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine. "Well, I guess this is it," I said.

"Yeah, thank god," she said, teasingly. I glared at her. "I'm just kidding. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime."

"We definitely should." I took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately on the mouth. We broke apart, and she grinned at me. "Maybe next time we should invite the boyfriend," I said jokingly.

"I don't think so. If he finds out, it's your life, not mine." My eyes widened a little, and she climbed out of the car smirking. "Good night, Jay. See you at school."

"Yeah babe, sure thing. See ya Monday," I said getting myself back under control. She backed away from the car and walked into the house. When the door closed, I pulled away and went home.

**Dani's POV**

We walked into Buck's and the music was blasting. I smiled and pulled Tim onto the dance floor. I came here to dance and that's what I intended to do all night. We got to the middle of the floor, and Tim put his hands on my waist. I placed my hands on his chest and moved to the music. He grinned and pulled me closer, so that I was moving against him. I knew the reason he agreed to come here was because he loved the way I danced when I was with him. It satisfied him enough if we weren't going to have sex.

I turned around in his arms, so that I was facing away from him, and placed my hands over his that were still on my hips. I continued to move against him along with the music. Tim just tightened his grasp on me and moved with me.

After hours of dancing and many rounds of beers, I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, and it read one in the morning. Then Tim and I headed back to his house, finding Curly sleeping on the couch, and went upstairs to Tim's room to sleep.


	33. Discovered

**Hey. sorry it took so long to update, but i've been busy. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I own Dani, xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the fabulous producers of Degrassi own the absolutely delicious Jay...hehe**

**Chapter 33**

**Serena's POV**

Jay and I have been sneaking around for the past couple of weeks, and no one has found out. What was supposed to be a one night thing has turned into a two week rendezvous. It's so exhilarating, sneaking out at night to go make out with Jay. Of course, I do feel a little guilty about lying to Dallas, but we're still fighting, so I'm really not feeling as guilty as I should be.

I actually have another date with Jay tonight. We're going to dinner and then to the lake for a little swimming. It'll be fun, as long as no one sees us and tells Dal. I can't wait. I'm going to have to pick out another sexy outfit and have Dani do my hair and makeup, since she's really good at that kind of thing. After high school, she should really get a job doing something like that. Anyways, back to the point. Tonight's going to be amazing.

Today, after school, Tim met Dani and me in front of the school building. They passionately kissed, and I just rolled my eyes. I cleared my throat, and they broke apart. "Sorry," Dani said, and we started walking home.

"So are you and that Jay guy still sneaking around?" Tim asked me. I nodded. "I don't know why you're with that guy. I don't like him," he continued.

"That's just because you want me to stay with Dally, but we're growing apart. We're always fighting. That's not how love should be," I replied. He just shook his head and pulled Dani closer to him.

"She's right, you know," Dani said, looking up at Tim. "A relationship should not be all about fighting with one another."

"I can see if you don't wanna date Winston anymore, but at least break up with him before you fool around with someone behind his back," Tim said.

"Well, it's a little late for that now. And don't worry, I'll tell him soon," I said.

"Yeah, you better." We continued the walk home in silence, and when we went inside, Dani and I headed upstairs to my room, while Tim stayed in the living room.

"So what're you wearing tonight?" Dani asked me.

"Umm…I was thinking tight jeans and a certain someone's red halter top," I said, smiling.

"I suppose you can wear it. I hope Jay thinks you look good in my clothes."

"Oh, he will. I'm gonna go shower, and then I need you to help me with my hair and makeup."

"Okay, I'll be here," she said, picking up a magazine and flipping through its pages.

I came back about twenty minutes later, dressed and ready for Dani to finish my look. I sat down on a chair, and she French braided my hair into two braids. For my makeup, she applied some pink lip gloss, black eye liner, and some skin color eye shadow.

"Well, I think you're ready," Dani said, adding the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Good, because I gotta meet Jay at the Dingo. We didn't wanna risk him picking me up here."

"That's probably a good thing. Now you better go, or Jay's gonna think you stood him up," Dani said.

"Right. Thank you so much. Bye," I said and walked out of the room, and then I left the house, heading for the Dingo.

I walked into the restaurant and saw Jay sitting at a booth in the back. I went over to the booth and kissed his cheek. "Hey babe," he said, pulling me down into the booth next to him, and kissing me full on the lips.

"Well that's quite the greeting," I said once we broke apart.

He smiled and asked, "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good, except when I saw you." He glared at me. "Let me finish. I meant to say that when I say you, it was excellent." I smiled and kissed him.

"What can I get ya?" the waitress asked, smacking her gum and interrupting us.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," I said, and Jay ordered the same. She walked away and we went back to kissing.

**Two-Bit's POV**

Oh my god! That can't be Serena. She wouldn't cheat on Dal like that. Would she? No, that isn't her. I won't believe it. She wouldn't sink that low. The girl broke away from the guy, and immediately proved my suspicions. Serena was, in fact, cheating on Dallas. So this is what she's been doing every night for the past couple of weeks. I can't believe she hasn't told him yet. I had to go tell him. I can't let this go on.

I hurried out of the Dingo and headed over to the Curtis's hoping to find Dal there. I entered and found everyone sitting in the living room, everyone except for Dally. "Hey guys, you seen Dal?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him, he was headin' over to Buck's," Tim answered.

"Okay, thanks." I walked out of the house before they could ask me any questions. I entered Buck's and found Dally sitting at the bar talking to Buck and some other regulars at his place.

"Hey Dal, can I talk to ya for a sec?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dal said. He got up and followed me outside. "So what's this all about?"

"Dal, I don't know how to tell you this but…"

* * *

**dun dun dun...what's gonna happen? will Two-Bit tell Dally? What will Dal do when he finds out? i guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out..**


	34. So You're the Boyfriend

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. It's taken me a little while to write it because i couldn't come up with an idea. Well, anyways. I don't own the Outsiders. I own Dani, xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the creators of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Chapter 34**

"_Dal, I don't know how to tell you this but…"_

**Dally's POV**

Uh-oh, what is this leading up to? What did this dumbass do now?

"…Serena's cheating on you," Two-Bit finished.

"What!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. She wouldn't do that to me, she loves me.

"Sorry man, but I was at the Dingo, and I saw her kissing some guy in one of the booths."

I started pacing the ground. This can't be happening. She's supposed to love me. But I should've known that she was lying. No one in this fucking town feels that strongly about me. How stupid could I have been!

"Dal, I'm really sorry, but I thought you should know."

"Where are they now?" I asked, anger filling my voice.

"I don't think you should go right now. You're gonna kill someone with the way you're acting," Two-Bit said.

"Where!" I yelled.

"Probably still at the Dingo." I started walking in that direction, trying unsuccessfully to calm my anger before I reached it.

When I got there, I saw two people standing outside kissing. I knew it was Serena and that asshole. I knew what she looked like. I stormed over to them and tapped the guy on the shoulder. He turned around, and my fist connected with his jaw.

"What the hell!" he said, grabbing at his chin, and I threw another punch. He finally got over the shock of the hits and threw a punch at me. I blocked it and hit him again.

Serena finally came to her senses and grabbed my arm before I could hit the guy again. "Dallas, stop it!" she yelled.

"Why? So you can go back to cheating on me!" I yelled.

"So this is the boyfriend," the guy said, rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah, this is the boyfriend, so stay away from my girl," I threatened.

"Oh yeah, and what if I don't?"

"You don't want to know."

"Dal, please stop," Serena pleaded.

"You want me to stop after I just caught you making out with him!"

"Dallas, please. I love him…and I just want to be with him." I froze and my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She just proved what I thought—no one in this shit-hole town gives a damn about me. I looked her in the eyes and could see that she was telling the truth. Then I looked at the other guy, he just smirked.

"C'mon Jay, we'll get some ice for your mouth," Serena said, pulling him in the other direction.

"See ya later boyfriend," Jay said and followed Serena down the street.

I stormed off in the direction of the Curtis house, hoping to find Dani there. I could really use one of her pep talks. This just wasn't turning out to be my day.

When I got to the Curtis's, Dani was sitting in the living room with Tim. I should've known he'd be here since they're always together. "Hey Dal," she said when she saw me. I just nodded my head. "Is everything all right?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, getting up from Tim's embrace and following me into the kitchen.

**Dani's POV**

"So what's wrong, Dal? I know something is," I said when we reached the kitchen.

"Serena cheated on me," he said. There was a lot of hurt in his voice. Everyone else wouldn't be able to tell that he was really hurting, but after living with him for my whole childhood, I knew. And of course, this had to be something that I was involved in.

"I know. She was supposed to have told you already. It shouldn't have gone on this long without you knowing, but it seems that she didn't think it was the right time or something."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" He sounded even more hurt than before.

"I wanted too. Really I did, but it was something she had to do. You two were always fighting, and she got sick of it. She wanted to find something new, and I guess she found that with Jay. I'm really sorry."

He was quiet for a minute and then said, "We were fighting a lot, weren't we?"

"Yeah, you were. She really didn't want to hurt you, and that's why she hasn't told you, but I guess it's a little too late for that now."

"I'm not hurting. I'm fine."

"Dal, I've known you for way too long so you can just get rid of that tough guy act around me. We're family. I wanna help you, but I can't if you're just gonna hide your feelings from me."

"Yeah, okay."

"Don't worry though. There's someone out there for you. I know it, and if I have to, I'll help you find her."

He smirked and messed up my hair with his hand. "You're an okay kid, ya know that?"

"I ain't a kid, Winston," I said, putting on a 'tough guy' act.

He laughed. "I know you're not. Come here," he said and put his arm around me and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back. Just then we heard the door slam shut and the sound of six guys entering the house.

"Come on, bro, let's go see how much trouble those boys are already causing," I said. He put his arm around my shoulders, and we walked into the living room.

* * *

**No, Dally is not going soft. It's a brother/sister bonding moment. Don't feel too bad for Dal. I'm gonna try and set him up with someone. Well, i hope you liked the chapter. Please R&R**


	35. True Feelings

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but please forgive me. Soccer has just ended so now some of my time has been freed up, but also I haven't been able to come up with an idea. But I hope you enjoy what I've got so far.**

**I don't own The Outsiders. I only own Dani, xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the creators of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Chapter 35**

**Dani's POV**

"Bye guys, I'm leaving," I said, walking into the living room where the gang was, minus Serena. She hasn't been around much since she started dating Jay a month ago.

"Where ya goin'?" Two-Bit asked.

"Movies."

"With who?" Dal asked.

"Me, myself, and I," I replied sarcastically.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"You, Dallas Winston, wanna see a movie?"

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?"

"Not at all big bro, let's go."

"I'm comin' too," said Tim, getting off the couch.

"Wow, this day is just full of surprises. The two toughest hoods in Tulsa want to go _watch_ a movie." I walked out of the house and the two boys followed. I went in the middle and linked arms with them. Dallas gave me a weird look but didn't unlink them, which made me happy.

When we reached the movies, we bought tickets and walked into the movie house. We got some popcorn and soda and sat down in the back row, with me in the middle.

"So what's this movie about anyway?" Tim asked.

"You'll see," I said and the lights dimmed and the film started playing. The opening credits came up showing _Breakfast at Tiffany's _and both Tim and Dally groaned. I silently laughed. I knew they wouldn't like this movie, even though it's one of my favorites. Audrey Hepburn is a great actress, and she's especially good in this movie.

A little while after the movie started, Dal and Tim started throwing popcorn at the people a few rows in front of us. Then when they looked back, Tim and Dal would act all innocent. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the movie. Then they started whispering to one another, and that also got on my nerves. This is the last time I'm taking them to the movies. They're so immature.

After a long hour and fifty-five minutes of Dallas and Tim messing around and causing trouble, the movie ended. I quickly walked out of the theater, leaving Dal and Tim trailing behind. I got outside and waited for them to catch up.

Tim put his arm around me, and I shrugged it off. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"This is the last time I ever bring you two to the movies. You guys are so immature."

"Aww, c'mon Dani, we were just havin' some fun," Dal said.

"That was not fun, Dallas. That was embarrassing. I can't even bring two nineteen year olds to a movie, which, by the way, happens to be one of my favorites, without them fooling around. I'll make a mental note to bring Pony or Johnny next time."

"Oh c'mon baby, you don't mean that," Tim said.

"Oh yes I do. I can't take either of you out in public any more. You're on your own," I said and started walking away.

**Dally's POV**

After Dani left, Tim and I just stood there staring at each other, and then, at her departing back. We couldn't really believe that she was that mad at us for fooling around during the movie. We looked at each other a second time and nodded, knowing the plan that each was thinking.

When she was a good distance away, we started walking after her. We started closing the gap between us, and when she reached the lot, we tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. I know, sounds a little soft for two tough hoods to be doing, but it's my little sister, so I don't need a further reason. Dani immediately started laughing and tried to push us off of her, but was unsuccessful.

When Dani couldn't breathe anymore from laughing so hard, Tim and I stopped tickling her and moved away. She sat up and looked at us. "You know I was trying to be mad at you, and that didn't help me staying mad. You're not supposed to put me back in a good mood after you're the ones that got me angry."

"We had to do something. We couldn't have you walkin' away from us all pissed off," Tim said.

They stood up, and Dallas pulled me to my feet. "Today was fun. We should go to the movies more often," Dal said.

"I don't think so. Going to the movies with you two once was enough for me," I said. Tim put his arm around my shoulders, and the three of us started walking back to the Curtis's.

When we got to the house, Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading, as usual. He looked up when the door swung shut and asked, "How was the movie?"

"Great," Tim and I said.

Pony looked at Dani knowing that she thought differently. "Terrible," she said. "They kept fooling around, throwing popcorn at other people, and talking throughout the entire movie."

"Don't worry. We won't go with you next time," Tim said, "We wouldn't want to ruin the rest of your _movie viewings_."

"Thank god," she said. Then she went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out with a piece of chocolate cake. Tim went over to her and took a piece of her cake. She looked at him with an angry face. Then he kissed her, and she smiled.

These times are the moments I treasure, seeing my little sister happy with the love of her life. You don't see too much of that around Tulsa, it's nice to have a change. I did have that until that jackass came along. But don't worry, she will be mine again. I'll make sure of that.

At that moment, a very enraged looking Serena walked into the house, slamming the door. "Trouble in paradise?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Not at all," she answered. "Everything's perfect."

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. I got up and went to follow her. I've been trying to get her back since she got with that asshole, and today is going to be the day that that finally happens.

"Dal…" Dani said. I looked at her briefly and continued on my way.

Serena's door was closed, but I walked in anyways. She just happened to be changing when I opened the door. "Dallas!" she yelled, covering herself up.

"It ain't like I've never seen it all before."

"That was before. Now turn around so I can finish changing." I turned around, slowly and reluctantly. "Okay," she said a few minutes later, and I turned around. "Now what do you want?"

I walked over to her, took her face in my hands, and kissed her hard on the lips. She was resistant at first, but then willingly gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stood like this for several minutes. Then we pulled apart to pull my shirt off and immediately went back together. I slowly moved us over to the bed and lay us down with me on top. After this, one thing led to another, and we--, well, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out.

When we finished, we lay in bed, she in my arms, in silence—not one of those awkward silences, but the one of the comfortable ones that makes you feel like everything is right in the world. I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. She was first to break this silence.

"Dal…"

"Mhmm."

"You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Why not?"

"Because, this is considered cheating. I'm still going out with Jay."

"Then break up with that jackass and come back to me."

"I can't do that, Dallas. I do like Jay."

I stood up and started putting my jeans on. "What about me, huh? Did you even think about what just happened could do to us?"

"Dallas, you're the one that came in here and kissed me, not the other way around!"

"But you didn't refuse! You kissed me right back! Then you got in bed with me, so you clearly don't care about your relationship with Jay!"

"Don't even! You started the whole sex thing by practically jumping on me when you walked into my room!"

"Yeah, I really wanted you that bad! Well guess what! You were just an easy fuck! This whole thing meant nothing! I wanted something and I got it! You know how that works, right!"

She was shocked by those words. Several times she tried to form words, but couldn't. She finally yelled, "Get out!"

"Gladly!" I yelled right back at her. I grabbed my shirt, pulled it over my head, and then grabbed my jacket and boots and left the room. I walked downstairs and found Dani to be the only one in the house.

"That wasn't right, Dal. What you said to her. How do you think she feels right now?" She paused, waiting for an answer. When it didn't come, she said, "She probably feels like you were just using her, like you don't even care. But I know differently. I know you want her back, and what you just said to her was cruel." I rubbed my hands through my hair and sat down on the couch next to Dani.

"I know," I said. Then quietly to myself, "I know."

"You should've told her the truth."

"That wouldn't have changed anything."

"How do you know?"

"She practically told me, saying no one could find out about this because of her asshole boyfriend."

"Oh Dal. Who cares about him? She needs to know how you feel." I didn't reply and put my shoes on. I stood up and threw my jacket on.

"I'm goin' out," I said, heading for the door.

"Don't forget to talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied before walking out of the house.

**Dani's POV**

That boy. What am I going to do with him? I thought to myself. I stood up and climbed the steps to the second floor. I walked over to Serena's door and put my ear against the door, listening for any movement or sound coming from inside. I heard sniffles coming from the other side. I knocked on the door. "Serena."

She didn't respond, so I opened the door and peered in. She was lying face down on her bed crying. "Serena." I quietly closed the door and went over to her. I sat down and rubbed her back. "C'mon Rini. Talk to me."

"I hate him," she said between sobs.

"Dallas?" I asked, thinking that was who she meant.

"No," sob, "Jay."

"What do you mean?"

She sat up and looked at me. "He's worst than Dallas. I thought I had stronger feelings for him then I did for your brother, but they're not. Jay's always trying to control me, we fight constantly, he's so jealous. It's horrible."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because Dallas doesn't want me back after what I did to him. I was the biggest bitch ever."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Dallas was right. I am just an easy fuck. That's all guys ever seem to want me for."

"Rini, that's not true. Dallas wants you back. That's why he came up here today. He wanted you."

"That's not what he said."

"Of course it isn't. Especially after saying that it was his fault that you were cheating on your boyfriend and acting like you didn't care about Dallas. He's not gonna admit his feelings to you after that, so he did what he considers the next best thing. He insults you, making you look like a slut. But don't worry about what he said. He does care for you."

"Well, whether he meant what he said or not, it still hurts."

"He's hurting right now, too, so stop trying to just think about yourself. Dallas thought about you, a lot, and he tried to show you how he felt today, and you just made him feel even worse."

"It's not like I meant too."

"But you did…You should go find him and tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you might've just lost him for good this time."

She wiped her eyes with her hands and stood up. "I'm gonna go look for him. Thanks Dani." She gave me a hug and left. I heard the door slam shut and then silence.

Too many problems in this town, I thought and left the house to go find my boy.


	36. Good for Each Other

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the fine producers of Degrassi own Jay. Since many of you wanted some more of Tim/Dani, there is some in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 36**

**Dani's POV**

I walked into Tim's house and saw him sitting on the couch watching TV. I took off my shoes and jacket, and then walked into the living room and straddled him. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me softly on the lips. "What took ya so long?" he asked. I was supposed to have been here thirty minutes ago.

"A little trouble at home." He gave me a questioning look. "Dally and Serena trouble," I answered.

"What happened now?"

"They had sex!" His eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. "What's wrong with that?"

"That wasn't the problem. It was after. They got into an argument and Dal said some really cruel things, and then walked out. I had to stay and talk to Serena. Now she's out looking for him, and I'm here."

"So they're getting back together?"

"I hope so. They're good for each other."

"Yeah. We're good for each other too."

"Are you sure about that? Because I saw this really gorgeous guy on my walk over here," I smirked. He glared at me and then flipped me over so that he had me pinned down on the couch. He smirked and kissed me hard on the lips. When he pulled away, I said, "I'm serious. I really think that guy was the one." He kissed me again. "I'm starting to have second thoughts." Another kiss on my neck. "Okay, so I'm positive we're perfect for one another." We both smiled.

"Wanna go upstairs?" he asked me. I grinned. He got off of me, grabbed my hand, and we raced upstairs to his room. When we got there, he tackled me onto the bed and kissed me hard on the lips. I pushed him off of me and stood up. He sat up on the bed with a confused look. I pulled my shirt over my head, and he smiled. He then did the same with his and grabbed me by my hips pulling me on top of him. I reached my hands down and undid his jeans. While I was sitting up pulling his off, he unbuttoned mine and did the same thing with them.

Now we were both clad only in our undergarments. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra. We rolled over, me now on the bottom, and removed the rest of our restricting clothes. He once again climbed on top of me and kissed my lips, neck, chest, and stomach. Then he slid into me, and I was hit with brief pain and then the exploding feeling of pleasure. I grabbed his shoulders, and we moved our hips with one another for a long time. He continued to kiss my body the entire time. We heard a door slam downstairs and someone entered the house, but we continued anyway. This was his house, and we had the right to do whatever we pleased.

After awhile—I don't know how long—we stopped and just lay together, in each other's arms, in bed. He kissed the top of my head and swept my hair away from my face. I ran my hand along his chest tracing the lines that defined his muscles. "You know, this is the first time we've done this in awhile," he said.

"I know. It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Mhmm. I think we should do this more often."

"Oh course you do. I bet it's all you think about," I said, looking up at him. He grinned. "Ha, I knew it." He kissed my lips and pulled me tighter against him.

"Any chances of us doin' it again?"

"Not today there isn't. Now I think I should be getting dressed and heading back over to the Curtis's, but I will be back here tonight because there is no way I'm sleeping in Serena's bed now." He grinned at me, and I climbed out of bed. I picked up my clothes and put them on. He stood up and put on his boxers and jeans. Then he came over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me passionately on the mouth.

"I'll see you later," he said when he pulled away.

"Of course. I love you," I said.

"Love you, too," he said, and I walked down the stairs and exited the house.

**Serena's POV**

After talking with Dani, I ran out of the house in search of Dallas. I had to find him and tell him how I really felt. I couldn't just let him get away. I've made that mistake already, and I can't make it again.

I first looked at Buck's where I thought he'd be, but Buck told me he hadn't been there all day. Then I looked at the Dingo and the lot, but he wasn't at either of those places either. When I checked all of his usual places, not finding any trace of him, I just walked around town searching for him.

I finally saw his brown leather jacket turning the corner. I started sprinting in that direction. I turned the corner and saw his back retreating. "Dallas!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me with a cold stare. I ignored his threatening look and ran over to him. When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips against his, pulling him closer. He immediately pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a 'that-was-a-stupid-question' look. "Okay, so I know what's wrong, but I want you, Dallas, not Jay, you."

"Well that's kinda hard since you're still datin' him," he said with coldness in his voice.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'll break up with him. We fight worse than you and me did."

"Well, that's something you gotta live with," he said and started walking away.

"But I don't love him, Dal, like I love you." He stopped and gave me a surprised look. "I mean it. I do, truly, love you. With all my heart."

"Then why'd ya break up with me then?"

"We were getting way too serious for my liking." He rolled his eyes and started walking away again. I grabbed his arm to stop him. "So I thought I'd have a fling with Jay. I didn't mean it when I said I loved him. I just wanted the excitement that happens at the beginning of a relationship. But I did mean it when I told you I loved you. And I still do. Please, please forgive me."

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean that I want you back. I could've done that with any girl. There are plenty that are willing."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"Because you were the closest at the moment."

"Yeah, okay Dallas, go ahead and make excuses for your actions. Everyone knows that you still have feelings for me and that you've been trying to get me back."

"Yeah, believe what you want, but that don't mean it's true."

"I know it is. And guess what, I want you back. So please just forgive me. We can't keep going on like this. We know what each other is feeling and there's no point in being with people we don't have feelings for."

He seemed to think it over for a minute. "You breakin' up with that asshole?"

"Of course, if it means I'll be with you." He smiled and pulled me against him and kissed me. I felt like I was falling in love all over again. My knees went weak, and I leaned against his chest for support. My stomach filled with butterflies and a happy feeling spread throughout me. I felt how I did when I first met Dallas Winston, and I loved the feeling.

While we were kissing, I felt something being slipped on my finger. I pulled away and looked at my hand, and there on my ring finger was Dallas's ring. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks," I said. He grinned and nodded his head.

"So what're we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I think you should tell the jackass that you're ditchin' him," Dal answered.

"I will later, but right now I think we should go back to my house," I said, giving him a seductive look. He smirked and put his arm around my waist, and we started walking back to my house.

Along the way, we met someone we really didn't want to see.


	37. The Fight

**Hey. Here's another chapter for you, sooner than i usually update. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own the Outsiders. I only own Dani. xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena, and the makers of Degrassi own Jay.**

**Chapter 37**

**Serena's POV**

"Winston, what're you doin' with my girlfriend?" Jay asked when he saw us.

"You're mistaken. I think you mean your _ex_-girlfriend," Dal replied, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh yeah, and how long has she been my ex-girlfriend?"

"Since a few hours ago when we fucked."

Jay glared at Dal and then looked at me. I looked down, avoiding his gaze. Then, out of nowhere, he went after Dally and punched him. I moved away quickly. Jay hit him again and again, until Dally punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Dal then punched him in the jaw and Jay hit him back. I went back over and tried to break them up.

"Stop! Guys stop!" I tried to hold Jay's arm back but it didn't work. "Jay, stop! Don't hurt him!" Jay hit him one more time and pulled away, looking at me.

**Dally's POV**

"And why not?" he asked. She looked him over and he was bleeding pretty badly—a cut lip, black eye, bloody nose.

"Because what he said is true. I slept with Dallas after you dropped me off at my house. And now we're back together. I was gonna tell you," she said.

"When?" he yelled, angrily.

"I don't know. The next time I saw you I guess." He kicked a beer bottle that was lying on the ground next to him. He glared at us and then stalked away. She looked over at me and saw me on the ground holding my side. She ran over and knelt down beside me. "Oh my god, Dal! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I tried to stand up but winced as the pain shot through my side.

"No you're not. You're hurt," she said worriedly.

"Babe I'm fine." I got up off the ground, in pain the entire time. "See I'm fine."

She looked me in the eyes and said, "You're lying." Of course, she knew. She came over and removed my hand from my side. Then she lifted my jacket and t-shirt. "Oh Dal. You're bleeding and it's bruising really bad. We gotta get you home. Darry will know what to do." She put her arm around my waist, and I leaned against her, using her for support so I wouldn't fall. Then we slowly made it to her house.

"Darry!" she yelled when we walked into the house. She helped me to the couch and helped me remove my jacket and shirt. Then I lay down on the couch. "Darry!" she yelled again. She sat on the floor next to the couch trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from my side.

Darry came into the living room and said, "What?"

"Dal's hurt." He looked down at me on the couch and came over to check.

"What happened?" Serena moved away and Darry looked at my side. He touched it, and I flinched at the pain it caused. He didn't stop. He pushed around my ribs and after a minute took his hand away.

"What?" I asked.

"You have some broken ribs and that cut needs stitches."

I sighed and then said, "Go ahead. Fix me up."

"It's gonna hurt…"

"Darry." He left the room and came back with a needle, thread, and some cloth. He had me sit up, and Serena sat next to me. I took her hand and brought it up to my mouth to kiss it. Then Darry stuck the needle in my side and started stitching me up. I cringed as the needle touched the tenderness around it.

When he finished, he had me stand up, and wrapped the cloth around my torso to keep the ribs in place. (A/N I don't know how you really care for broken ribs. I'm just making this up as I go.) "All set," Darry said. "Go easy for a few weeks so they'll heal."

"Yeah, yeah." He shook his head and went into the kitchen. I sat back down on the couch, and Serena sat next to me.

"Oh baby. Does it hurt?" she asked.

I gave her a kiss. "Nothin' a little lovin' can't fix," I said, smirking.

She smiled. "I think that'll be a little too rough for you right now. It'll hurt."

"I can handle it," I said and kissed her passionately. She pushed me away. "What?"

"Dal, we just got back together. You don't want our relationship to revolve around sex, do you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Dal, c'mon. There's gotta be more than that to be together otherwise this isn't gonna work."

I sighed. "Yeah, okay. I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now you just lie back down, and let me tend to your needs." I looked at her mischievously. "Things like your food needs, not your sexual ones." She kissed me on the cheek and went into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," I called a few minutes later.

"Yeah," she came into the doorway.

"Wanna keep me company?"

"I'd love to keep you company." She walked over and sat down on the arm of the couch. I took her palm and brought it up to my lips. She looked at me and smiled.

Just then Dani and Tim came bursting into the house. "Oh my god, Dal! Are you okay?" Dani asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"We were at the Dingo and someone said that they saw you get into a fight with Jay. As soon as we heard, I dragged Tim over here to see how bad you were hurt."

"A few broken ribs. Nothing big."

"Dallas! A few broken ribs isn't nothing big! That's serious!"

I laughed. "Dani, I'm fine."

"Yeah, you better be fine. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you." She looked like she was almost in tears.

"Come here." She walked over and knelt down beside me. "I'm fine. Nothing's gonna happen to me. I promise. Okay?" She nodded.

"C'mon babe. Let's let Winston get some rest," Tim said.

"I'll be back. And you better be in this same spot resting. Otherwise, you'll be in big trouble," she said to me. I laughed. "I'm serious, Winston. I better not come back here and find you somewhere else."

"Get outta here, Dani. Go have fun," I said.

"Fine. Bye bro," she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." She and Tim walked out of the house, and Serena sat back down next to me.

For the rest of the night, Serena and I sat on the couch and watched movies, with her waiting on me every once in awhile. Dani was true to her word and came back a few hours later to check on me. After visiting with me for a little while, she went back to Tim's for the night to do god knows what. After everyone else went to bed, Serena and I watched some more television and fell asleep in the living room.


	38. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but i really could not come up with where to go from my previous chapter. Just to let you all know, this is the last chapter of the story. I'm hoping to write a sequel but don't get your hopes up if I don't. I hope you all like the ending. Pleae R&R.**

**I don't own the Outsiders. I own Dani and xForza Italia 06 NYx owns Serena.**

**Chapter 38**

**Dani's POV**

April 9. Best day of the year—my birthday!

I woke up on that morning in Tim's bed. I looked over and saw that he wasn't lying next to me. Then I looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. He normally would still be in bed at this time—I wonder where he is.

I threw off my blankets and climbed out of bed. Then I walked downstairs, still in my pajama pants and tank top, and went into the kitchen. No one was there. I looked around the house and still no sign of Tim. I went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I saw a note, and I picked it up:

_Babe,  
Got some business to take care of. Meet you back here later.  
Love ya,  
Timmy_

Hmm…Now how am I supposed to spend my day? I thought to myself. I put the note down on the table and got up. It was still early, and I knew very few people at the Curtis's would be awake, so I went into the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found something interesting to watch.

At about 10:00, I decided that I had given everyone over at the Curtis' to get situated. I headed to the bathroom and showered, and then went into Tim and my room to change into a jean miniskirt and a red long-sleeved shirt. Then I went back downstairs, threw on my boots, grabbed my jacket and headed out of the house.

When I reached the Curtis', it seemed quieter than usual. I walked in and didn't find anyone. Where could they all be?I walked back out of the house and started walking around town.

At about 12:00, I stopped at the Dingo for lunch. I ordered my usual—a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. I ate, paid, and then wondered around the town again.

I walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches. I saw children playing with one another in the sand, and a mother pushing her daughter on the swing. I started thinking back to my childhood. My family used to be like that, back before my dad started drinking and my parents got divorced. They would take me and Dal to the park back in New York, before people started vandalizing it, and they'd push us on the swings, play in the sand with us, climb on the playground equipment with us. It was wonderful.

But things change.

I got up from my bench and started walking away from the family fun going on at the park. I went back to Tim's house and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV. I got comfortable and watched television until Tim walked in around 4:00.

"Dani, c'mon we gotta go," he said when he saw me on the couch.

"Go where?" I asked, getting off the couch. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Party. Now let's go. We're gonna be late."

"Oh my god, calm down. I'm ready enough." I removed my hands from around his waist and followed him out of the house. We climbed in his car and started driving. "Where're we going? This isn't the way to Buck's."

"The party isn't at Buck's."

"Oh. Okay."

He pulled up to the Curtis' house and turned off the engine. "What're we doing here?" I asked.

"Just gotta pick up a few things. C'mon, I could use some help." We both climbed out of the car and walked into the Curtis' house. "Where's this stuff you gotta pick up?"

"Uhh…in the backyard." I followed him outside, and…

"Surprise!" yelled all of my friends standing in front of me. I looked around the yard more closely and saw that it was decorated with party decorations and there was food and drinks.

I looked at Tim, and he took my hand and kissed my palm. "Happy Birthday," he said. I threw my arms around him and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Soda!" I yelled when I saw him coming over to me. I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Dani!" he said.

"Thanks. Whose idea was this?"

"Pony and Johnny's, but everyone helped plan it."

"Is this why I haven't been able to find anyone all day?"

"Yup, we were all busy decoratin' this place."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said kissing his cheek once for each thank you.

"You're welcome. Now maybe you should go mingle with all the other people waiting to celebrate you're birthday with you."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then." I kissed him one more time and went over to the place where I saw Darry, Dal, Steve, and Two-Bit. I ran over and hugged each of them. "Thank you so much guys."

"No problem Danigirl. It's not everyday you turn 18."

"Happy Birthday li'l sis," Dal said, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks Dal. I can't believe you guys did this for me."

"It was the perfect excuse to throw a party and get drunk," Two-Bit said. We laughed.

"I see how much you care about me, Two-Bit."

"Oh Dani, ya know I love ya."

"I know you do."

"Dani!" screamed two girls from behind me. I turned around and saw Serena and Angel running towards me. I grinned and ran to them, throwing my arms around both of them. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. This party is great. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. We all love you enough to throw you a huge birthday bash," Angel said.

I smiled. "I love you both. You're the best."

"Oh, we already know that," Serena said.

"Hmm…I should probably find out where those party boys are," I said, and they gave me a weird look. "Pony and Johnny."

"Oh, last time I saw them, they were standing in a corner on the other side of the yard."

"Okay. Thanks. I will talk to both of you a little later." I gave them each a hug and went in pursuit of Johnny and Pony. I found them standing on the other side of the yard, just as Serena and Angel had said. I walked over to them and said, "Have you two seen two incredibly handsome boys who came up with this idea for the party?" They looked at one another and blushed. I wrapped my arms around both of them, pulling them into a hug. "Thank you, guys. This means a lot to me."

"It was no problem," Pony said.

"We just wanted your 18th birthday to be special," Johnny said.

"And it is. It's perfect. You two are the best friends a girl could have."

"Hey Dani, can you come here for a minute!" Tim yelled from across the yard.

"I'll be back," I said to Pony and Johnny, kissing them on the cheek and going over to see what Tim wanted. "Yes Timmy. What can I do for you?"

"You can dance with me, that's what you can do." I smiled at him and danced with him in the middle of the yard. We danced for hours, until it got dark.

"I need a break," I told him and went to stand on the side of the yard. I grabbed a glass of water and looked around at the crowd.

I saw Pony and Johnny still standing in the same spot, as if they never moved. They're a few of my very close friends here in Tulsa, along with everyone else in the gang, that is. They're the ones that you can share your thoughts and special moments with, like watching a sunset, your opinion of a book or movie that we saw together. They're the perfect ones to do that with since they hate talking during movies as much as I do. I remember when I first came to Tulsa. Pony always had his nose in a book, and still does for that matter, and Johnny wouldn't say one word to me. That's really changed. They're great guys. Some day, they're going to make two ladies very happy.

I saw Steve and Two-Bit dancing with two girls that I've seen at school. They're two of the three guys that were infatuated with me when I came here. Two-Bit is one of the funniest guys I will ever meet. He's great and fun to be around. My party partner. Those were some fun times. It's a good thing he couldn't resist blondes, otherwise we would've never gotten to know each other as well as we did. We've had some pretty weird conversations though, like the one about tomatoes. He always finds ways to keep me laughing.

Then there's Steve. Soda's best friend and another close friend of mine. Steve was probably the one that liked me the most when I came here. When I was around, he would forget about everyone else in the room and just focus on me. He was always complimenting me about my looks, which I didn't mind at all. Everyone thinks he's so cocky and a smart ass, but he's really not. He really cares for his friends and will do anything to stay loyal to them.

I looked around the yard once again and saw Darry carrying some more food out to the tables. What is there to say about Dar? He's like the father that I haven't had in a while. He sets limits for me, which causes some problems, but I actually kinda like. He's smart and strong, and just an all around great guy, which is why I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. Since I got here, I've seen him like the fatherly figure in my life, except for that time we kissed playing truth or dare. That was kinda awkward. I hope he's around for a long time. I need him.

I glanced at the faces in the crowd and Serena and Angela are the ones that caught my eye. They were dancing like idiots, but that's to be expected. We three girls, or the Three Musketeers, as Dal once called us when we were talking, will be friends forever. Although I might not agree with all the things they do, they're my best girl friends. I can talk to them about any girl problem that is bothering me. I don't know what we're going to do if one of us moves away from Tulsa. It'll be weird, that's for sure. We have plans to live next door to one another, be at each other's weddings, raise our children together. It's the life all teenage girls dream about. Don't know what I would've done without them. I guess I'd still have Soda.

Soda. My forgetful, handsome, ex-boyfriend/best friend. He forgets his clothes and shoes all the time. He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body. But Soda's my favorite out of the gang, not including my brother that is. He's always there for me, whether I'm feeling depressed or just want to have some fun. I trust him with my life. We tried going out, but it just didn't work out because I still loved Tim. He understood. We're always understanding of one another. We've been through many of the same things and dealt with them together—relationships, school, life. I definitely don't know what I would've done without him. He made adjusting to life in Tulsa so much easier. He might be even more important to me than Serena and Angel.

I saw Dallas pull Serena to him and kiss her passionately on the lips. He was really in love with that girl, whether he chose to show it or not. We fight a lot, but that's how we like it. We have some close moments though. But no matter how we communicate, Dal and I completely know each other. I mean, we should since we're related, but we can pick up on things that not even our best friends can. We've been through things that I hope other people haven't been through. We've stuck together through thick and thin. When we both lived back in New York, he'd beat kids up for even giving me a suggestive look. It usually tended to be one of his friends. And he's still sticking up for me here in Tulsa. I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything ever happened to him. He's my brother, and probably the only one in my family that actually gives a damn about me.

I caught Tim staring at me, and we smiled at each other. My boyfriend, the love of my life, and my soul mate. We've gone through a lot together. We've gone down the path of Romeo and Juliet, which did in fact lead to him almost being killed. We've had many break ups and arguments, but we always came back to one another. We've had many firsts together. We were each other's first serious relationship, it was with him that I made love for the first time, and we were the first ones that each other has ever felt this way about before. I love him with all my heart, and I know he feels the same about me. He's a big part of my life, and my life would seem incomplete if he wasn't always around. There would be a big part of me missing. Hopefully, someday, we'll get married and have children. I would love for him to be the father of my children. He'd be a great father, even if he thinks that he won't be. Someday I'll mention all of this stuff to him, but not today. When I think we're ready, maybe I will, but until then I'm happy with the way my life with him is turning out.

The next time I looked at him, he was walking over to me. When he reached me, he wrapped his arms around me, kissed me, and pulled me out of my thoughts. That kiss made me feel like nothing could go wrong, no matter what problems there were in Tulsa. Tim could make everything better, which is one of the reasons why I love him so much. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you," he replied. I smiled and kissed him. We stood there kissing, in the moonlight, the party going on around us.

Two months before high school graduation, and my life was already turning out perfect. I finally knew what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be with Tim until the world came crashing down on us.

* * *

**Well this is it. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was really great to write. Please R&R and let me know what you think of the ending. Thanks to all of you that reviewed.**


End file.
